The Tunnel of Darkness
by realJane91
Summary: In a manor's library, Regina, Emma, Archie, Henry, Snow White, Prince Charming, Ruby, Belle and Granny were stuck in the room in four days. They searched for the answers to get out of here. The library was enchanted to prevent them to get out. Regina and Emma have their magic for good reasons but can't poof out. They needed to figure how to get out of here. -SWANQUEEN-
1. Prologue: The Manor's Library

**Author's Note: This fan fiction is my new idea since few days while I was working on "The Whispering of Love". All mistakes are mine. Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT characters. I love Lana Parrilla! **

**This is very new. Yes, it is a SWANQUEEN fan fiction story. Enjoy it. J. **

**Prologue: The Manor's Library**

Hearing the rain outside, it was pouring heavily and it was quiet in the library. Few people are scattered everywhere in one huge room. Some were sleeping on the couches and chairs. Others were reading the books and being in corner for their privacy. Except one child was playing a chess board game with his adopted mother. They are stuck in the manor's library for 4 days but they can't get out at all.

Every time, the food was delivered to the people who were in the library. The servants served them. It was only for breakfast and dinner but no lunch. They received a big meal for dinnertime. The food was delicious after they ate in silence. No words are out but the noises were constantly annoying.

The people who were staying in the manor's library were Snow White, Prince Charming, Belle, Ruby, Granny, Archie, Regina, Emma and Henry. They wished they never came into the manor to search for the clues until they found out that they were stuck in library because the door had no locks from inside but only outside.

Every time, Henry enjoyed his victory against his adopted mother on the chess board. He wondered how to get out of here with them. He hoped they have an answer. None of the strategies were working out with the doors where they entered. He felt bad for everyone in the room, waiting for someone to rescue them. Their cell phones were dead for 2 days. They looked for electronic devices to contact with someone outside the manor but there is no luck.

Emma was sitting on the window seat and watching the raindrop streaked on the window. She was in her world and wondered what it's like to be in one room with full of people she knew in Storybrooke. Emma pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped them like she cuddled herself. She went to sleep.

Belle was sitting on the chair in the corner and kept reading the books like she always has been since she was a young girl. She loved the books included the fantasy and fairy tales. She smiled at every book. She was glad that she was stuck with a lot of books on every shelves and the shelves are full of the books.

Snow White and Prince Charming were sitting on the couch and they slept since the rain poured outside. Sometimes, they were apart from each other for a while to take their break. Snow went to have a conversation with her daughter, Emma for a while then went to take a book to read. Prince Charming went to have a fun with his grandson, Henry on imaginary swordfight until they were tired of playing then he went to the couch where they tended to reserve.

Ruby and Granny were staying on other couch and they talked about owning the diner to run it and they discussed about the new improvements that they needed to change some. Ruby was thinking about becoming an owner of Granny's Diner after her grandmother retires. Granny helped her out with the decisions about Granny's Diner.

Archie was sitting on the floor against the wall, reading the psychology book and researching through the theories. He is a therapist but in his mind, he is a psychologist somehow. He enjoyed his time with having a session with a group and individuals. But he wished he have papers and pen to write the notes for his observation with the individuals.

Last, Regina was stuck like everyone else. She was frustrated about staying in one place with these idiots – Snow White and Prince Charming. She can't stand to an infuriating blonde woman who confessed that she is Henry's birthmother but suffered through four days with her. But she was thrilled that she has Henry with her to play on chessboard game. She always gave him a win. Sometimes, she takes a book to read for her duty as a mayor or her guilty pleasure – Crime and Romance.

Every hour, they were moving around like ants but they stayed in silent. The rain was still pouring outside. The noises were persistent to annoy them in the library. They couldn't think of anything to get them out with no electronics but luckily for them, Emma and Regina have their magic to help them.

They can use magic for good reasons but they can't poof out from the library because the library was enchanted to prevent them to get out. They needed to figure out how to get out of here. Also, they were still stuck in the library. The doors were locked but the servants couldn't let them walk out from the library.

The library has a private bathroom with a shower. Everyone was happy with bathroom for taking a shower and had their business. But they were disappointed with no washer/dryer for their clothes. They wore the clothes for the days. Sometimes, they requested for their extra clothes but the servants won't provide their satisfactory. So, Regina and Emma decided to use their magic to change the wardrobe for everyone on daily basic.

Every night, they scattered to get sleep on the floor, couches and window seat. It went quiet through the night. Sometimes, they heard the noises from someone who was shakily through their nightmares and it was Henry and Regina occasionally. They helped each other but most, Emma helped Regina to comfort their son every night. They cuddled together until they went to sleep.

Everyone already knew that Regina and Emma had a crush toward each other but won't tell them because they saw their glow of magic while Emma and Regina slept with Henry. Anyway, they went to do their business and their sleeping arrangement since four days in the manor's library.

**Note: Should I continue with this story? Please review it. :D **


	2. Chapter 1: The Map of Storybrooke

**A/N: Hello reviewers, I just got your answers and hoped you are happy with my answers. It has been hectic for me. **

**Anyway, one of my reviewers asked me about the description of a manor. Sorceress mansion or mayoral manor? I would say that it will be sorceress mansion but I preferred that I let you all imagine yourself in their shoes if you wanted to be one of them. It's part of your work to create yourself in that situation. I am sure that some of you did but you have to be like them in characters that I mentioned on my summary. Good luck on your imagination of the manor. **

**Now, I announce you to read Chapter 1!**

**All mistakes are mine. Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT characters. If you would ask me a question – "Who is my favorite character and who will I be in their situation as this story?" I say REGINA MILLS! She's a badass character with fireballs. :-D**

**For the love of Swanqueen, Get on your ride and enjoy it! J. See you later on Chapter 2! That's all folks (munching a carrot) – Bugs Bunny. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Map of Storybrooke is Hidden**

The afternoon sun was reflecting through the window where Emma was sleeping on the previous day. The groaning through the walls was constantly making noises. The people in the library were doing their business such as reading, playing chess board, playing imaginary swordfight, discussions about the business and nap. The routine was same since they were stuck on their first day. They were very frustrated about being in same place with their enemies except Henry and Emma.

Snow White and Prince Charming were keeping their distance away from Regina Mills who is ex-Evil Queen and a reinstated mayor. Ruby and Granny were staying away from whether to do with Regina because they were in neutral space but they support neither sides of Prince Charming and Snow White or Regina Mills. For Henry and Emma, they didn't care about supporting on either sides or join the gang with Granny and Ruby. They are on their own to listen to their arguments through days. Henry does care about everyone but he doesn't think that they should be on good or evil side to fight against each other. Emma, for one to agree with her biological son, Henry to support his opinion to speak out. But Emma sees Regina as a mother, friend, Mayor and just Regina but no Evil Queen inside her. She knew that Regina had the walls to break down but she wished that she could be her savior for all reasons.

What's left for Belle and Archie? They just watch the show on Snow White and Prince Charming versus Regina Mills' bantering for almost a week. Sometimes, Archie interrupted them by breaking down on their arguments but most of the time, everyone shut him up. Belle just walk off to her favorite spot where she loved to read books but listening to the bantering between the famous arch nemesis and the good royals.

* * *

The night is shimmering with a moonlight through the window. Emma whistled on her personal lyrics, Ruby was sitting beside her on the window seat and they were playing the Texas Hold'Em game for their second round. They were chatting on the romance and laughing on their best memories in Storybrooke.

Regina was sitting on the armchair and reading her guilty pleasure – Crime Thriller. She didn't actually read the lines through the first page of her book and she was ogling on Emma Swan. She imagined herself with Emma on intimate and heat times in her bubble. She rarely does that while she was alone with no one around her. Everyone didn't notice her actions with her attraction on their Sheriff.

Belle, Archie and Granny chatted through their sessions. It always was same since their first day being in the situation. Snow and her husband were reading in the corner on opposite side of Belle's favorite spot.

Henry was on the second level on the staircase, it was leading him to look through the spines of the books until he chose the old and rusty book on his eye level and continued reading on that book. Finally, he turned the last page over and gasped. Everyone didn't hear his voice while they were doing their business. Henry found a map of Storybrooke. It was very old map and it was untouched for many years. He thinks that it was a part of secret about Storybrooke. He took a map out from the book and stood up then strode to first level as everyone were on that level. He looked around himself and spotted on a coffee table near Regina's armchair. He walked toward the table and put a map on the table. He looked up at everyone and smirked. In his thoughts, he wanted to scare everyone with his loud voice. He is going to try it. He is counting down from 5 to 0.

5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.. "I FOUND A SECRET MAP OF STORYBROOKE!" Henry yelled. Everyone was startled by his yell. Snow and her husband nearly jumped as Regina did. Emma turned around to hear his yell and Ruby was falling down from the window seat and thudded on the floor.

"Ow!" Ruby whispered. Emma whisked to hear Ruby's whimper and helped her to stand then asked her if she is ok. Ruby nodded. They walked toward Henry. Others were too. Except Regina was narrowing at her son and scowled.

"Ok, I got your attention." Henry said cheerfully. They paid attention to him and sat down on the floor around the coffee table. Regina was sitting next to Henry and Emma sat down next to Regina so she didn't want Snow and Regina to fight again. So she was shielding herself in the middle between two enemies.

"Kid, what have you gotten now? Emma raised her eyebrow at Henry. He nodded.

"Ok, I just was on that level above and I found a old and rusty book. I read through the pages until I turned a last page then I found that map" He indicated to the map.

Everyone was looking back and forth to Henry and the map. They were shocked to hear Henry's story. Regina smiled and continued, "You are a bright boy and I am glad that you are mine." Emma scoffed and said in her sarcasm, "He is mine too. So don't you forget that I birthed him." Regina shot a look to Emma.

Granny shook her head. Ruby burst in laughter. Belle and Archie were silent. Snow and Prince Charming smiled at Henry but didn't glance over Regina and Emma. They just waited and listen to Henry's talks.

"Mom and Ma, will you stop glaring at each other? I would like to continue with my investigation." Regina and Emma turned around and nodded.

"Finally! It's about time!" Ruby shouted. Everyone glared at her. "Sorry and continue Henry." She smiled apologetic.

"Here is a map of Storybrooke. I can't identify that map as a current map for our town but I can tell by a texture of a map. It is very old and untouched for many years. I can see the our town but some current buildings were not there." Henry looked on the map.

"Yes, I can see that." Snow said. Prince Charming nodded at his wife and looked on it.

"What is that building?" Emma pointed to the hotel where the current town hall is. Henry looked on that spot where Emma showed. "It was a hotel in the past but today, it is town hall." Everyone gasped.

"Yes dear, you are probably correct about that hotel. But I didn't recall that building before it was rebuilt as a town hall." Regina spoke up.

"Yes mom. I just read a book few moments ago. Here is the book" He handed it to his mom and she read through the book.

"It is a journal about all buildings that it was in past. I didn't know that Old Storybrooke existed before I cursed it." Everyone raised their eyebrows.

"Ok, I can see the weird lines on the map. So what does it means for?" Archie asked. Henry looked on the map and continued, "It is for the tunnels."

Everyone snapped and said in unison, "WHAT!?" Henry winced.

"Yes it is for tunnels. It was mentioned on one of journal entry on that book. Let me read aloud for you. It's easier for you to listen to that person, it was weird name by pronounce it." Henry shook his head and searched for one entry then read aloud.

* * *

_**January 20, 1890 – 3 o'clock in afternoon – Benjamin Schewischer**_

_**I researched on the one of the tunnels that leads me to the underground below the public library. It has colorful doors, they have tunnels to lead on different destinations that are unfound. It's under my theory. It's probably the mines from years ago. I can't mention anything but just a thought from my own. You see the lines on the map that I indicated to different places. If you are on one of them then just find a clue for yourself to figure it out on your own. It will be your first clue to get you out of every situation that put you on the risk. **_

_**I warn you. If you are in the tunnel then I would suggest you to run to your destination and don't run back where you came from. Here are my instructions. **_

_**If you are on:**_

_**Blue Line – Public Library to Hotel (Current Town Hall)**_

_**Red Line – Bar Tavern (Granny's Diner) to Storybrooke Cannery**_

_**Orange Line – Flower's Shop to Pawnshop (Mr. Gold's Shop)**_

_**Yellow Line – Mayoral Manor (Regina's home) to The Rabbit Hole**_

_**Green Line – Manor's Library to any destinations above**_

_**Black Line – Mystery Remained**_

_**White Line – Loft (Snow and Prince Charming's) to Old Cabin in the Woods**_

_**Now, you see different colors that I mentioned. But you have to solve the mystery on Black Line. I can't give you more clues on it but you have to research on your own. **_

_**Last, before I finish on my last entry and say Goodbye for now. I give you a clue for your first tunnel adventure. **_

_**The clue is find three red lines from the lasers. You have to form the red lines to make a triangle. Then you have to look for 2 swans with white crown and red crown on the top. If you find it then turn around 40 degree angles. You imagine that as a mirror reflection to form a light to indicate you to the spot that you will go in the tunnel. **_

_**But first, you have to search for a book that you can push and you will find a code somewhere on other book like a old and rusty book. I suggest you to be careful to look for a book which it have codes on every destination you goes.**_

_**Good luck. **_

_**Ben S. **_

* * *

Henry finished the entry and looked up. Their jaws were hitting on the floor and they were in shock to hear everything. They just stared at him. He arched the eyebrow and chuckled at their priceless expression.

"It's impossible that we didn't know that our places have tunnels underground. We are supposed to know everything about Storybrooke!" Granny said in a sad tone.

"Yes dear, as a mayor, I was supposed to know about the tunnels but not that one we received information from that man." Regina rubbed her temples.

"Well, it was hidden in that rusty book for years but it was never found until our boy found it today." Emma smiled. Henry grinned.

Everyone agreed. Henry chuckled.

"So, what now?" Charming asked. Snow looked at him and continued, "We are going to do on our first clue in the first thing in the morning. It's late for us to do that but we need our sleep. It was already 11pm now." Ruby yawned and said "Yeah."

Others nodded approvingly on Snow's suggestion. Henry gathered the map and books then ran back to the spot where he found. Finally, they were on their sleeping arrangements. Emma and Regina were sleeping in their arms and Henry was in middle between two moms. Others were back on their spots to sleep through the night.

* * *

**A/N: Finally, Everyone is on their first clue of their tunnel adventure. They had their hope to get out of that place but you will see the flashback from the first day of their stay in manor's library soon. **

**Ok, See you then on Chapter 2: The First Clue to their first tunnel. **


	3. Chapter 2: The First Clue

**A/N: Thank you for following, reviewing and favoring this story. I am glad that you loved last chapter. So, here is the chapter. More clues for them.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The First Clue**

The morning sun was glowing on Emma's face, she snored loudly to wake Regina and Henry. They got up and stared at Emma. Regina hit on Emma's face with a throw and Emma shot up in a panicked way. Their son burst in laughter when he saw Emma's priceless expression. Regina snickered and got up. Others were scattered as well.

Snow and Prince Charming were up working on the plans. They were in a corner near the statue standing in Belle's spot. They discussed about the plans to get out. Sometimes, they argued on their disagreements and solved the problems. Granny and Ruby folded the sleeping bags and put it away on the couches. They sat down and got some sleep. Belle and Archie chatted and waited for everybody to finish their routine and they sat on the window seat.

Henry went to the second level to receive the book from last night where he found a secret map and went back to the coffee table to spread everything. Regina and Emma pushed the furniture to the wall around them but left a coffee table in the center of the room. Everybody huddled around the table and observed on the secret map of Storybrooke. They figured out on the old buildings remained in 19th Century. Regina flicked her wrists for papers and pens to write it down. Until, Henry broke a silence.

"You all have to figure it out on the clue that Ben S. gave to us. I haven't figured it out until we are together to discuss it about the clue." Henry said. They nodded in unison.

Belle figured out with the swans on red and white crowns on their head. She was standing behind the window, looking up at the doors where the servants came in the room and noticed the shapes of the swans. She gasped and smiled widely.

"I found two swans with red and white crowns." She cheerfully said. Everyone looked around in the room and said, "Where!?" Belle rolled her eyes and indicated to the swans on the railings of the stairs. Everybody followed her finger on the line to the place. They went wide eyes.

"What? It's impossible to overlook that statues of the swans." Granny said. Ruby nodded.

"I knew. There are three red lights somewhere in this room. Let's look for it!" Henry yelled. Regina and Emma narrowed their eyes at their son. He stopped shouting and stayed silent. Everybody scattered to look for the red lights. Henry stayed and observed on the buildings and read the clue once again.

Ruby went to the corner where the bookcases were on that area and it was opposite from Belle's spot on other side. She looked everywhere on details from the bottom to top until she found a red light in the middle on her eye level. She arched the eyebrow and chuckled. She touched the laser and it turned on to be red. Ruby blinked when the light beamed on her eyes. She yelped and rubbed her eyes. Everyone whisked to see Ruby wobbling and laughed at her.

Ruby opened her eyes and she saw some black spots in her eyes. She heard the laughter from everybody and glared at everybody until the laughter stopped. "I found a red light from the bookcase." Ruby showed the location. Henry smiled and continued, "Way to go Ruby!" She smiled sheepishly. They were still searching for two more lights.

Archie found a red light that was located in the bookcase behind Belle's favorite chair and analyzed on the switch for the red light to be on. It beamed like a laser. He mentally patted his back for good work. He told everybody that he found other light. Everybody nodded in unison. Henry worked on the map for a while until he decided to search for other rusty book like the journal. He walked to the bookcase where the swans were located above.

Granny walked with him and looked for a red light until she reached the books to be apart from the books and found the light on the wall between the swans. She switched it to be on and stepped aside. Henry found a book near the statue of the swan with red crown. He picked it up and opened the books then gasped loudly. The book was full of the codes and he fisted in the air. They finally solved the clues.

Henry commanded Belle and Regina to twist around on the swans to be 40 degrees angle to face each other. They walked up on the stairs then stood behind the statues of the swans. Regina on the left side twisted around to the right to face Belle's spot. Belle on the right side twisted around to the left to indicated Regina's spot. The swans' crowns were glowing in the red and white to be mixed.

Everybody gaped in awe when they saw the colors to be mixed. Henry nodded and told Snow, Emma and Granny to form a triangle. Emma stood near the statue in Belle's spot and twisted around on the light to face toward the wall where the statues of the swans were. Granny stood near the bookcase where Ruby was wobbling and made the light to face toward Emma's spot. Snow stood near the statues of the swans and twisted the light to face toward Granny's spot near the bookcase.

The lights were beaming against the mirrors on the walls. Everybody didn't see the mirrors everywhere and it was hidden on the spots where the lasers were. They made a triangle by using the lasers to reflect on the hidden mirrors. Snow, Granny and Emma ran to them standing near the coffee table before the lasers reached the mirrors.

Regina, Belle, Archie, Prince Charming, Ruby and Henry felt the floor shaking around the coffee table to lead them to the stairs. They looked at each other and had confused expressions on their faces. Henry looked down and gaped in awe.

"Look down and the coffee table is lifting down." Henry told them.

"It is a doorway to a tunnel." Emma said.

"What about the swans?" Prince Charming asked. They looked away toward the swans and it was glowing still. Henry figured it out.

"The swans with red and white crowns are the levers to lead us to the doorway." Everybody looked in awe at Henry. Granny patted Henry's back.

"The lights are in the form of triangle which it leaded us to be in center of the room. Am I right?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, it is. I think Ben wanted us to stay inside the triangle but I don't know if we stay outside the triangle." Henry said in gentle tone.

"Let's test it out with something." Snow asked. They nodded and used the papers to throw across the lasers' line of the triangle. It was in fire and everybody widened their eyes.

"Is that a fire?" Regina stuttered. They raised eyebrows at her. "What!?" She snapped.

"Mom, you have fireballs so it is your element of magic." Henry arched the eyebrow. Regina narrowed at him and crossed the arms.

Archie clapped loudly to get everybody's attention. "Are we going into the tunnel or what?" Everybody looked at him and nodded in unison.

"Look! The swans were going to dim the glow. We better hurry to get in the doorway before it stuck us again." Snow yelped.

Henry gathered the map and two books in his backpack then went downstairs. Emma and Regina followed behind him. Snow and Prince Charming went after Henry's mothers. Ruby and Belle went after the royals. Granny and Archie were the last one to get in the tunnel.

* * *

The coffee table lifted up to the floor level. The swans on the red and white crowns stopped glowing. The lasers were back where it was placed before. Everything was normal like last days. It was empty again and went quiet.

The servants came in from the doors and smiled. They walked to get their furniture to same place where it was for few days. The library was same since everybody stayed there for few days until they found a clue to solve it.

The servants came out from the doors and locked the doors. They went into ghosts again. The manor stayed silent and nobody is around in the manor. It was empty for many years.

* * *

Emma, Henry, Regina, Granny, Ruby, Archie, Belle, Snow and Prince Charming were striding on the path in the tunnel. Emma waved her hand to get the flashlights for each person. Henry observed on the tunnel and found a color on the sign the wall. He gasped and continued, "It is a black tunnel!" Everybody ran to Henry in panicked tone and sighed loudly.

"It is a black tunnel. How did you know, kid?" Emma arched her eyebrow. Henry indicated the sign of the color on the wall. Regina smirked and hugged him.

"Great, it is black. So, Did Ben S. mentions that we have to solve on black tunnel?" Belle asked. They slightly nodded.

What did you mean that by solving on the mystery for a black tunnel?" Prince Charming examined. Granny nodded.

"Oh boy, we have to solve on the mystery that Ben S. mentioned." Emma grumbled. Snow gently rubbed in the circles on her daughter's shoulder and smiled. Ruby giggled while watching the royal mother trying to comfort a princess.

"Gramps, will you hold a map widely so I can observe on the black tunnel?" Henry asked. Prince Charming walked toward him and held the map widely and the boy looked for a path on the black tunnel. It was only one path leading to the place they didn't know it exists or not. Henry told them to move on one path and it was one path to lead it on.

Regina and Emma walked side to side behind Henry's back. Snow and Prince Charming were followed after them. Ruby and Belle followed by the royals and Archie and Granny were the last in the line. The tunnel was big to fit two people to walk in pairs. It smelled like a greasy tunnel.

"Regina, I am proud of our son with his intelligent mind." Emma spoke up.

"Yes dear, me too. I couldn't believe that you gave a birth to him and I adopted him afterward." Regina smiled. Their hands were barely touching and they were closer in the inches of distance. They kept the company for each other and discussing about Henry's school, homes and life.

Henry walked and looked on the path of the tunnel. He stayed quiet and looked around inside the tunnel. Snow and Prince Charming studied on Emma and Regina's actions toward each other and smiled widely. Belle and Ruby were laughing at the jokes and flirting to each other. Granny and Archie chatted in the sessions like they were in office for therapy.

Regina and Emma waved their hands to get their water bottle to drink on the way. They kept walking on the path. Henry stopped walking and turned around to face everybody. Others stopped and waited for Henry's response.

"I found two paths ahead from here." Henry indicated to the doors in front of him. They gaped in awe. He continued, "I am not sure if we choose one of the door but I think that we have to search for another clue to solve it."

Everyone nodded in unison and scattered to look for a clue. It went 20 minutes past and Belle found a clue on the wall. It was written on the wall and the writing got rusty but clear to be seen.

"I found a clue on the wall and I can't read the written clue." Belle said. Everyone huddled around Belle. Henry read the clue on the wall and understood the clue.

"It speaks in Latin language. That's why you can't read." Henry told Belle. She gaped in awe and smiled. Until, Emma spoke up, "I can read Latin." Everybody looked at her like she was joking.

"What!?" Emma snapped. Snow and Prince Charming said in unison, "You can read Latin?" Regina giggled at the royals. Ruby smiled and Granny nodded. Archie scratched his head and waited for Emma's response.

"Of course, I can read Latin and I was in high school. One of my faculty staff forced me to study Latin in second year. I still remember it very well." Emma continued telling her story and shrugged. Henry beamed up.

"I didn't know about the Saviour to have knowledge on the language of Latin." Regina lifted her chin high and spoke like a regal.

"Cut that crap off, Regina" Emma growled. She walked toward Henry and read the clue. She mumbled in Latin language and figured it out in her head. Everyone waited for the translation from Emma to speak in English.

* * *

In Latin:

_**Primum quaerendum est sensus malus viridis color et picturae in ostium. Et poma omnis Tibi dabo apertum scelus impellat. Est pars credebant. Libri pleni sunt ferrugineae retinetis codicibus vobiscum. Quid respondeat quidem codice. Secundus sensus est ad Codicis saxa instar cordis quaerendum IV. Habetis igitur numeris respondere.**_

* * *

In English:

_**The first clue is you have to find an apple tree picture on the door and the color is green. You have to push every apples and it will let you open a device. It is a part of code. Remember you have a rusty book full of the codes with you. Find an answer to the code. The second clue is related to the code, you have to find 4 rocks shaped like hearts. Then you have an answer to the numbers.**_

* * *

Emma translated into English from Latin. Everyone was in shock about her knowledge of Latin. She turned around to see the faces and burst in laughter. Regina strode toward Emma and smacked her head.

"Ow! Regina!" Emma whisked and rubbed her head from Regina's smack. Regina glared. Henry crossed the arms and looked back and forth to both mothers. Until, Archie spoke up, "We have to find 4 rocks shaped like a heart. Let's search it." Other groaned loudly. Ruby snickered and walked away from the group.

Henry sat down on the dirty floor and searched for the code in the book. Belle was staying with Henry to help him find an answer. Others scattered to find some rocks in the tunnel.

Prince Charming was looking on the rocky floor near the left door. Snow did opposite side. Regina and Emma were far away from the doors. Ruby and Granny were in the middle between the royals and mothers of Henry. Archie was standing and studied on the doors.

Regina found a rock shaped like a heart and the rock was perfect shape. She smiled and walked toward Henry to hold it. She walked back again with Emma. Prince Charming found other rock then gave it to Henry. He went to help Snow to find third rock. Ruby looked everywhere until she looked up on the ceiling and found a rock on the top wall. She figured it out how to reach a rock. She sighed loudly and asked Prince Charming and Archie to lift her higher.

Prince Charming and Archie looked at each other then at Ruby. "Well?!" Ruby snapped. They did as they are told to do. Ruby reached the top wall and snatched the rock from the ceiling. The men lifted her down and groaned loudly when their back got ache. Ruby giggled and walked to Henry's spot then winked at Belle. Belle blushed more.

Granny looked everywhere and pinched on the bridge of her nose. She sniffed. Emma and Regina went to help her to find a fourth rock. Henry read the book with Belle. Snow found a rock under a cover of dirt. She smiled and strode to show the rock to everyone.

Belle smiled and stood then walked to the doors. She was not sure about which door should be right. Henry told her to see a picture of an apple tree on the door. She nodded and studied on the doors. The left door has a orange tree on it. The right door has an apple tree. Belle walked to the right door and Regina went with her.

"Is that an apple tree?" Belle said in a gentle tone. Regina nodded and pushed the green apples on the door. It revealed the device to open and the holes are empty.

"You found the holes so you have to fill it with rocks." Emma inquired. Belle and Henry put the rocks in the holes. The holes were glowing brighter. Everyone covered their eyes when the glow got brighter then it dimmed back to the normal.

"Wow. It was very bright." Snow said. Granny nodded and snapped her neck. Archie sighed and continued, "What is next?"

"We have to find a code from the rocks. It has our answer from the book." Prince Charming spoke in his soft tone. Snow agreed.

Regina studied on the rocks but haven't find anything interesting on it. She walked away toward Henry who read the books full of the codes.

Emma studied on the door then turned around. She gasped loudly when everyone heard her. Belle and Archie walked toward Emma and asked her, "What's wrong?"

Emma indicated to the ceiling, the numbers are glowing from the rocks and glanced over Archie and Belle who gaped in awe. Henry beamed up and ran toward Emma then continued, "You found the answers!" Emma nodded.

* * *

_**The numbers are: 04-15-18-95**_

* * *

Henry wrote the numbers on the blank page in the journal and read the code book. He searched until he found an entry for this number. He read aloud. Everyone listened to every word that Ben S. wrote on his journal.

* * *

_**April 15, 1895 – Ben S.**_

_**You found the answers. Congratulations. You figured it out in Latin and solved the clue. It's good. Now, you have to put the answers. Here it is. **_

_**The answer is the established date as I wrote above. I am telling you a story about April 15, 1895. An explorer, Christopher Baker, found it. He decided to name the town, Storybrooke. It was never mentioned in the newspaper or books about this town. It's very private from the world. It didn't exist in their eyes or their beliefs. It was part of the secret too. Christopher was the one who knew his ways around in the town. Until that date, April 15, 1895, Christopher Baker was vanished and no one heard or seen him everyday since that date. They assumed that he died or was taken away. No one knew what happened to him. That's how the date remained for many years. **_

_**So, now you put the numbers on the device. It will let you open the door and it will lead you to more tunnels. Good luck. **_

_**Ben S. **_

* * *

Henry was done with the journal entry. Emma gaped in awe as Regina too. Snow and Prince Charming enveloped into a hug while listening to their grandson. Granny, Belle, Ruby and Archie widened their eyes and mouths open. Henry stood and walked toward the right door. He pushed the numbers (4-15-18-95) on the device. They heard the noise on the lock. It unlocked and Henry reached the side of the door then opened widely. He turned and continued, "We have to go now."

Henry entered the doorway. Emma and Regina followed by him. The Royals and Archie followed behind the mothers of Henry. Ruby, Belle and Granny were the last one to close the door behind them and kept walking with their flashlights.

The tunnel was big to fit five people in the group and they decided to pair together in two groups. Emma, Regina, Henry, Archie and Granny were the first group. Snow, Prince Charming, Belle and Ruby were the second group behind the first group. They kept walking in same path as before. Emma checked on her watch and it was 12:30pm. They stopped and got some rest on the floor.

"We have to eat something to save our energy" Emma whispered to Regina's ear. Regina agreed and flicked the wrist for food to appear on their hands. They have sandwiches and drink. They ate in silence. Henry broke in silence.

"What is next for us to walk on that path?" Henry asked everyone. Prince Charming spoke up, "We have to see what's there ahead of us." Snow smiled at his answer and nodded at Henry.

"Ok, we have to get some rest for a while before we start to walk toward on the path." Archie said. They nodded.

Emma opened her arms for Regina and she smiled. Regina leaned in to embrace her. Henry shook his head by watching them in their arms. Snow and Prince Charming grinned. Ruby and Belle were not paying attention to the mothers of Henry and stole some glances from each other. Archie and Granny chatted.

"Moms, are you dating?" Emma and Regina jolted in the shock. Henry arched his eyebrow. The mothers of Henry blushed in a pink color but it can't be seen in the dark tunnel.

"No, we… aren't dating. We just like each other." Emma sheepishly said with a pink blush. "Really dear? Regina crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Emma.

"I mean, I do like you Regina. What are you staring at me?" Emma grumbled. Regina tried to hide her amusing smile but grinned. "Oh Miss Swan, you like me." She purred at other mother. Emma swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded slowly. Henry looked back and forth between his moms and decided to read on the journal.

"How long do you like me?" Regina inquired.

"Ehm… Since the mine accident." Emma wiped her sweat on the forehead with her t-shirt." Regina widened her eyes at Emma's answer.

"Oh I see dear." She looked away. Emma blurted out, "Do you like me? Don't lie to me." Regina turned and nodded.

"Yes. I do like you."

"Oh Regina, how long?"

"Since you barged into my town and dragged our son."

"Oh. I didn't know that you have an attraction on me. Am I charming or what?"

"Stop it. You are so infuriating but not charming at all." Regina sneered. Emma mocked in surrender.

"Regina, calm down. I am just joking. Geez."

"First, I don't like your parents because of their charming side." Regina heard angry tone from Prince Charming then glared at him.

"Gotcha." Emma said.

"Really, dear? That's all you said. How awkward is that." Regina muttered under her breath. Emma heard every word and chuckled.

"Yeah. I really like you. So, I wonder… Never mind."

"Spit it out Miss Swan."

Emma deserved her courage to ask her out. She exhaled and continued, "Will you go out on date with me?" Regina arched her eyebrow.

"Really dear? That's a question for you to ask me." Regina chuckled. Emma shot a look.

"Forget it Regina." She walked away from Regina.

"Emma, wait!" She halted and turned around to face her. "I'm sorry that I chuckled at yours. By the way, I'd love to go out on the date with you." Regina lifted her chin and smiled. Emma gaped in awe and her mouth hung open.

"Well? Miss Swan?" Regina crossed her arms and arched her eyebrow.

Snow and Prince Charming fisted in the air when they heard the conversation. Ruby sighed loudly and walked to smack Emma's head. Granny, Belle, Henry, Archie laughed at Ruby's smack.

"Rubes!" Emma yelped and rubbed her back head. Regina rolled her eyes. Ruby nodded her chin toward Regina to answer it.

"Ok. I'd take you on the date when we get out of here." Emma nodded. Regina grinned widely.

"It's about damn time!" Snow and Prince Charming said in unison. Henry burst in laughter and continued, "Moms, I am happy that you are together. You have me in one piece. Is that clear?" Regina and Emma nodded and chuckled.

In several hours later, they got exhausted and decided to sleep for few hours. Emma leaned back against the wall, holding Regina's head on her chest and wrapped her in arms. They slept together in their arms. Henry was sleeping between his mom's legs in "V". Prince Charming and Snow were sleeping in their arms on the opposite side of the mothers' spot. Granny and Archie were sleeping between the royals and Ruby/Belle.

* * *

**A/N: The longest chapter... Anyway, I am not sure if the Latin words are correct. You can criticize on my Latin. I used Google Translate. :-/  
**

**See you then on Chapter 2. **


	4. Chapter 3: The Five Headed Hellhounds

**A/N: It's been a long! Sorry again! Lost my writer's block. I got this idea from last night while I was in shower. Yeah, I was talking to myself and it helped my creativity to run it again for this story. Grammatical Errors are mine. **

**I present my Chapter 3 to you. Enjoy it. **

***mouthing* "SEX SCENE BETWEEN REGINA AND EMMA" *winks* *winks***

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Five Headed Hellhounds**

In the black tunnel, Henry and Belle were in the lead on the group, Emma and Regina chatted about the days they bickered and The Charmings were mushy in love. Ruby and Archie talked about the rage. Granny was the last person who was in the group. They walked for an hour until they reached the door with a clue. Belle was the first person who found the second clue. Henry analyzed on the clue, searched for an answer to the journal and clues book and found it. Others were tired on their feet and sat on the ground. The brunette boy turned around and spoke for the second clue.

* * *

_**The Second Clue: You found it!**_

_**You see the word above three handprints on the box. It said: Blood Family.**_

_**You have to figure it out on whom for the blood family. Three persons have to palm on the handprint. It will open the door. Good luck.**_

_**Ben S.**_

* * *

Emma rubbed her face and sighed loudly. Belle inspected on the handprint box then found a word above the clue: Blood Family. Archie scratched his head and figured it out then replied.

"It might be a blood-related family. It would be Snow, Charming, and Emma. Because they are blood-related family."

"Are you sure about that?" Granny spoke in a concerned tone. Archie nodded. Regina looked at the handprints and tilted her head. Snow, Prince Charming, and Emma nodded, stood up and strolled toward the clue. Belle and Henry stepped aside to let them come between them. Others crossed their fingers if it worked. The Charmings and Emma put their hands on the handprints. It shocked Emma a bit little.

"Ow!" The blonde woman spoke. Snow and Prince Charming jumped back in 2 feet away from the door and hit the rock wall. Emma turned around and went dumbfounded at her parents who were lying on the ground. Granny and Ruby went to help the Charmings to get up.

"Ow. That hurts." Snow whimpered.

"Ouch. I felt sore." Prince Charming muttered under his breath. Emma checked on them for a while. Belle was shocked and realized that she did read about a term – blood family then spoke.

"It's not about blood-related family. It's all about the blood for a family. It should be two persons have a linked contact with one same person. It's all about the blood for blood."

"Of course! It's all about Swan-Mills family! Regina and Emma are not blood-related families. They share one son that they linked. How impossible is the blood family for?" Ruby asked Belle. Granny nodded and conceded with her granddaughter. The Charmings frowned at their attempt and sighed. Emma glanced away at Regina, who looked down on the ground. Henry nodded at his blonde mother and packed the books into his bag. The blonde woman guided the brunette woman to the door. The women were at the end. Henry was between his mothers in the middle. They finally put their hands on the handprints. Others closed their eyes until they heard the door click. It opened itself. Henry was relieved and went inside. Others came inside until the door closed behind them with a loud click.

* * *

The brunette boy stopped them to continue their walk. Everyone went confused at Henry. Ruby opened her mouth, and he covered his hand with her mouth then shushed her. Archie and Belle went shocked when they saw five headed hellhounds who were sleeping. Granny and The Charmings looked at them then followed their gaze of the point until they found the enormous dogs in the middle. They were standing in the circle of the sidewalk around the enormous five headed hellhounds. Regina and Emma looked up from Henry to the monsters. Ruby glanced away at them and went shocked.

Henry searched for the exit door until he found the door behind the hellhounds. He spoke in a silent tone.

"I found an exit door behind the hellhounds. I think we have to spilt the group. I am going with Archie and Belle."

"What about us?" Emma said.

"I don't know." He replied.

"How do we get through them?" Snow spoke while she was watching the dogs sleeping. Prince Charming slowly nodded. Henry looked around for the new clue until Regina found a clue below her feet and read it thoroughly.

_**Find six swords and kill them.**_

Archie found the swords on the wall on the other side. He indicated them and spoke in a soft tone.

"I found the swords on the wall and it is over there." They looked away at them and the swords were different in the blades and handles. It was millions of the swords. Henry gasped in shock when he saw many swords on the wall. Emma scratched her neck and replied.

"How can we find 6 exactly swords? There are millions." Ruby nodded. Henry, Belle, and Archie sent Emma, The Charmings, Regina and Lucas to the swords wall. But the rock was slippery when Archie stepped on it. It was thunking and the five headed hellhounds woke up due of the noise then they growled at them. The brunette boy gulped in his throat and yelled.

"Run!" Belle, Archie, and Henry moved toward the door. Others ran to the wall of the swords. The five headed dogs went wild and tried to catch them in their mouths. They were chained to the big chain of the ball. Emma swallowed a lump in her throat. Henry was on the fence and spoke in a worried tone. Belle and Archie searched for a lever or something to open the door.

"Mom, can you conjure the swords?"

"No, I drained all of my magic."

"Why?" He knitted his eyebrows and Regina indicated at the brunette waitress.

"Because of Ruby." Everyone glared at her.

"What!? I was ravenous!" Ruby shouted.

* * *

Henry sighed loudly while he was watching the hellhound dogs and decided to read more about them. He found the clue about the swords to kill them and searched for a drawing of a sword. Until, the brunette boy found it in the clue book and called Archie to help him for describing the sword.

"Ok, I found a drawing of a sword. Here is the description of the sword. It looked like a feather handle, a gold color, a top of the blade is not original, and it is different than other swords. It might be like a what?" Henry spoke in a researcher's tone. Archie looked on the design of the sword and talked to Belle.

"It looks like a kind of a bird that have 3 feathers on the side of the blade. What is it?"

Belle gasped in shock and remembered she researched about the swords many times then replied.

"It is an Angel Sword."

Snow and Prince Charming looked at each other and the pixie-cut brunette woman spoke in a growl tone.

"It was my father's sword. He lied to me. He said that he left it in a fire." Prince Charming nodded and remembered that day. Emma looked at the swords and searched for an exactly sword from Henry's description. Until, Regina found it on the top of the wall and indicated for Emma. The blonde woman looked away at the dogs and back to the sword on the upper part of the wall. She mumbled under her breath.

"I'm going to get a sword off on the wall and David, you better get this one."

"Yes Emma, hurry!" David ran away from the one headed hellhound to catch him. Snow was horrified at seeing her husband. Regina swallowed a lump in her throat, ran opposite on the way in the circle of the sidewalk. Ruby looked at Emma and nodded to the wall. The blonde woman nodded and pushed herself to climb on the wall. She remembered how to climb a rock wall when she was 14 years old. She kept going on the climb. It was very higher on the top in 60 feet height. She looked up and counted to ten then heard Regina yelling, 'hurry up!'.

* * *

On the other side, Henry looked at his blonde mother and held the books on his chest then waited for a shoe to drop. Snow went to ran on David's way so each one head went to them except Emma on the wall. Finally, the blonde woman was on the top and tried to reach the sword but can't extent it. She sighed loudly and looked away at the hellhound then searched for one more climb on the left. After rising on the left, she finally got a sword and yelled.

"David! I have it, and you better run to here. I will drop it." Prince Charming looked away at Emma, moved around in the circle to pass Regina and Granny for getting his sword from his daughter. She dropped it, and he caught it then defended the hellhound to devour him. Emma was in her shock as others. He spoke in a loud voice.

"It is not enough for everybody."

Henry yelled again, "You have five swords on the wall. Hurry it up!" Ruby looked up at the wall and found it in the middle then climbed faster to get it for Granny. Emma looked up at the wall again and decided to get four swords off from the wall. After, they finished their search of the swords. Ruby jumped down on the ground and defended the hellhound. The one headed hellhound went toward Emma and can't reach her in 3 feet wide like a stairs. It breathed on her, and the blonde woman went scrunching her face when she smell the stinking breath from the hellhound. Ruby groaned at seeing Emma in the stinky breath and went to help Charming to kill the head. Regina and Granny went to fight on the one headed hellhound. Snow went alone. Emma jumped down and defended the hellhound. The brunette waitress finally finished her task with Charming and went alone to kill it.

"Emma! You slay through the hellhound's chest! Like a dragon!" Henry shouted after his blonde mother who was in the middle of the fight with the hellhound dog. She muttered under her breath.

"Oh man, I am going to slay this bitch," Emma yelled like Tarzan and threw a sword through the hellhound's chest. It went explosively in the chest and clicked the door behind Henry, Belle, and Archie. The blonde woman nodded and shouted.

"Run now!"

Henry, Belle, and Archie entered and helped them to get in. Emma ran last to get in the tunnel before the door shut her out from separating them. She got lucky and made it into the tunnel after 2 feet closer. Others saw the hellhound dog to catch Emma, but the door was blocking them. Snow went to give a hug but stopped in midway and spoke in a motherly tone.

"Emma, you really do smell stink." The blonde woman rolled her eyes, conjured herself to smell good with different clothes and opened her arms for her mother. They embraced each other. Henry looked away from the group of people and found a light in the tunnel then spoke in an excited tone.

"I think that we found a light." He indicated the view in the cave in. Others ran toward the light until they arrived outside of the tunnel. Lastly, they embraced for a good riddance. Archie sighed loudly, looked around them and replied in a worried tone.

"Now, where are we?"

Emma followed the therapist's guts and looked around in the forest then didn't know where to go. Others looked around and found themselves in the woods. The blonde woman rubbed her forehead and finally looked up at the sky. The sky was 4-dimesional and Emma was confused about seeing the sky then rocked sideway to see the sky formed in 2 way. She gaped in awe when she saw the sky until spoke at Ruby.

"Ruby, remember the other night in my place, we watched the movie – The Hunger Games?"

"Yeah, I remembered. What about it?"

"Check it out on the sky. It is a fucking 4-D."

Others looked up at the sky and found it interesting. Ruby searched for a rock and threw it into the sky. She had good aim to throw anything. A rock hit the wall of the sky and it went a sound of the thunder. They saw the glow on the wall of the sky and the blonde woman spoke in an uncomfortable tone.

"We're in the fucking game."

"No way!" Ruby said. Belle wrapped her in her arms.

"What can we do?" Snow quipped.

"Oh my god." Archie was horrified.

"Are we going to die?" Prince Charming whimpered.

"Damn it," Regina muttered under her breath. Granny conceded with her and said nothing.

"We're stuck in the games…" Henry pouted with a worried tone.

* * *

After few minutes later, they decided to walk into a group on their journey to find something to shelter or get out. Henry and Archie were in the lead and the brunette boy found a map on the journal then decided to follow the steps to reach something.

Regina and Emma brushed on their shoulders while they were walking together and didn't realize that they were closer to each other. Until, their pinkies intertwined and they pulled their fingers to hold a full figure of hand. Finally, they held hand in hand and Regina looked down to their clasped hands then smiled a little. Emma squeezed the brunette woman's hand and waited until Regina looked up at her and she smiled widely. They continued on their trail to follow Henry and Archie while they were holding their hands together.

The Charmings were not far from the Swan-Mills family and Archie. They watched the women in love and smiled. Ruby and Granny and Belle were the last groups to follow them. They reached on the sign of the black tunnel and found an enough area for them to get rest and dinner before the darkness begun. They decided to stay on an enormous area. It was enough for 9 people to be in same place. Regina and Emma conjured the tents and beds. They had four tents and 4 shared beds. Snow and Archie went to search for the fireworks near their campground. Granny decided to hunt for the food near her campground. Prince Charming, Belle, and Ruby put the woods around the campground. Regina put a spell on the campground to let Snow, Archie, and Granny enter but no one else.

Henry went to sit by the campfire and read more journal entries. Emma conjured the pans and pots for cooking. Granny was back from hunting and prepared the dish then cooked with Prince Charming. Belle and Ruby were on the log and chatted about their life in Enchanted Forest. Snow talked with Archie for her therapy session. Henry was in the middle with his mothers on the side. He didn't know that Emma and Regina held their hands behind his back.

Finally, the dinner was served and they ate in silence. Henry finished his meal and decided to go sleep with Archie in the tent. The Charmings went to sleep early before them. Ruby and Granny took a watch. Belle went to sleep alone in the tent. Emma went inside the tent. Regina conjured the cooking and food in the storage bin then strode toward her tent with Emma.

* * *

Emma was laying down on the shared bed and reminiscing her good times in Boston. Until, she looked down at the zipped door and Regina came in then closed it. She smiled at her and looked up at the tent's ceiling. The brunette woman stripped her clothes to her underwear and a loose shirt to cover her underwear then tucked her under the blanket. Regina propped her elbow on the pillow and rested her head while she was watching the blonde woman. She silently conjured the silence spell on their tent. The brunette woman studied on the blonde's facial and spoke in a quiet tone.

"Can you tell me about your life in Boston before you arrived in Storybrooke?"

"My life was not great in Boston. Well, I worked as a bail bondswoman at this time, sort of an undercover as the date for these men and women and arrested them for a bail with a trial. It's never been a fun times for me to get my shit together since I birthed Henry."

"Why pick that ridiculous career?"

"I'm always good at finding people, you know. Remember last time, I brought Henry from the castle?"

"Yes dear, I remember. What is your favorite place in Boston? Well, I never visited any places like that city."

Emma turned around to face her and rested her arm on her head then continued.

"My favorite place was Boston Park Garden. I always sit behind a big willow tree and watch the swans on the pond. That's how I get my last name."

"Is it relaxing out there? What did you do while you are not working?"

"Yes, it is peaceful. There are noises, but it is a quiet place to hang out. When I am not at work, I always go to the gym to burn some calories. Or go to movies. You know the normal stuff."

"Remember, I am a sorceress. I lived in Enchanted Forest for the long time. I never had an experience as an average person like you in the real world."

"I know. I've been there in Enchanted Forest. It's scary."

"Oh yes, it is." They laughed.

"Tell me about yourself? It's fair that you asked me questions about my life in Boston. I think it's time to get to know you better. I want to know about Regina Mills, a mayor of Storybrooke. But not as Evil Queen."

"Aren't you spontaneous?"

"I try to be." Regina shoved the blonde's shoulder playfully while Emma laughed in a carefree way. The brunette loved the sound of the laughter from the blonde woman and cleared her throat. She remembered the memories in Enchanted Forest and looked away at the lantern glowing. Emma stared at her and found a beautiful moment when she saw Regina gazing on the lantern. The glow on her face went fantastic. The blonde woman snapped a picture of the brunette woman with her phone and put it away then listened to Regina's story.

"I remembered when I was a young girl, I had a big love for the horses and I had Rocinante as my prized steed. My father gave me when I was young. I rode him thoroughly in the grasslands in my homeland."

"How do you feel when you rode him?"

"I felt free and I didn't need to worry about everything my mother forced me to do."

"Oh yeah, your mom was a royal pain in the ass. I met her in Enchanted Forest. I understood how you came from. You are you but not as your mother. I tell you. I am lucky to meet you and have similar paths as I did. I grew up in the foster system and my parents – The Charmings put me in the magical wardrobe when you first cursed the realm to be here in Storybrooke. I never met one person like you and have commons. But I can see you as Regina Mills."

Regina looked away at the blonde woman, let her tears dripping on her cheeks and gave a small smile. Emma wiped the tears with her thumb and caressed her olive tan cheek then smiled. The brunette woman leaned on the gentle touch and stroked her hand on Emma's hand then continued.

"Thank you, Emma. It meant so much to me."

"No need to thank you. You're incredible, smart and most beautiful woman I had ever met. Henry is the luckiest boy to have you as his mom for his whole life. That's why I gave him up for his best chance. Finally, you took him under your care and I thank you for it. I didn't want to see my son be in rotting foster system like I did. I wanted him to receive the better life than I did. He finally has you as his mom. I'm not surprised that he had similar tastes as you have. Thank you, Regina, for loving him."

The brunette woman nodded and replied.

"You're welcome. I can't imagine how you survived through your foster life."

"Well, the foster life was my survivor kit." They laughed and didn't realize that they still held their hands on the brunette's cheek. Emma caressed a touch on Regina's cheek and moved toward the behind of the brunette woman's neck. They locked with their eyes in the compassionate love. The women slowly leaned toward their faces closer for a kiss. Their lips brushed on each other. They felt a spark and finally locked their lips for their first kiss. The kiss was in the fireworks. Regina pulled herself toward on the blonde's chest while she was opening her mouth to let Emma's tongue devour on her bottom lip. The blonde woman made her move to wrap the brunette woman around her arms and let Regina come on the top of her. Regina stretched her legs to pin on the blonde's waist. The blanket was covered with them. Emma started to feel the wetness on the brunette's and mumbled into a kiss.

"You're wet."

"Yes, dear."

They crashed their lips once more. Emma gripped on the brunette's hips and pulled the loose shirt up off on Regina's. The brunette woman threw her shirt on her spot. Emma moved her hands on the breasts and kneaded it. Regina moaned at the touch and nibbled on the blonde's bottom lip. The brunette's hands moved on the blonde's forearms to grip tightly, caressed her touch through the blonde locks and osculated on their kiss deeply. They were in the heated makeout session. Their voices made the sounds of lovemaking. Emma finally gave her right hand away to caress on the brunette woman's core and went inside the underwear. Regina shivered at the touch between her legs and went whispering in the blonde's ear.

"I want to make love with you. Make me cum." Emma gasped at the phrase. She moved her index finger to flick on the clit and watched Regina moaning at the touch. The brunette woman stared at the emerald eyes and grasped the blonde's wrist to move deeply into her core. The blonde woman licked her lips, moved her index finger inside the entrance of the brunette's core and slid in and out on the steady pace. Regina arched her back and whimpered at the ministrations.

"More," Emma added her middle finger into it. Regina gripped on the blonde's shoulders. The blonde woman whispered in the brunette's ear.

"Don't move your hips until I said so." The brunette nodded. Emma kept a steady pace on moving her fingers in and out at a fast pace. Regina moaned a little loud while she held her hips to stay still. Emma curled inside the brunette's core deeply and the brunette screamed into calling the blonde's name.

"EM-MAAAAAA!" The blonde woman smiled and thrusted deeply then nodded at the brunette. Regina moved her hips while the blonde's fingers thrusted deeply. The brunette leaned her head on the blonde's shoulder while Emma pumped in and out at the fastest pace. Their sweats began on their foreheads and they felt hot in the small tent. Emma told her to release her orgasm and Regina let it go. The cum was covered on the blonde's fingers. Regina shivered and squirmed herself at the wetness of her core then looked up at Emma's smile and watched her licking her fingers in her mouth. The blonde woman pulled her to crash their mouth together for their long passionate kiss. Their hands roamed on their bodies until Regina moved her right hand onto the blonde's sex and felt a nod from her.

The brunette woman smiled, caressed her fingers into the entrance of the core and did same ministrations from Emma's. At lastly, they decided to do it together and thrusted in their core with the fingers deeply. They crashed their lips together to block their moans. They went at their fastest pace and squirmed at their mind-shattering orgasms. Finally, they laid their chest together and their arms wrapped around their bodies. Regina laughed and spoke in a light voice.

"I can't believe that we did sex."

"No, it was our lovemaking. I don't want you to be my sex or nightstand." The brunette woman looked up at her and moved upward to osculate her deeply in their open-mouthed kiss. Their tongues dueled and moans went loud. Emma smiled at their kiss. Regina opened her caramel eyes and whispered.

"Thank you for having me." In her mind, she meant to say '_loving me_.' Emma understood the meaning and did not push her to say it in the truth.

"Me too. Let's go get sleep. We have to get up early." Regina nodded and leaned her head on the blonde's chest. Emma turned the brunette woman toward the brunette's usual spot and held her in her arms. Their legs intertwined and Regina scooted closer to sleep on the blonde's chest. The blanket was covered with their full bodies. Emma kissed on the brunette woman's forehead and whispered.

"I love you, Regina Mills." She finally fell asleep while she was snuggling with Regina. The brunette woman heard her clearly and kissed above on the blonde's chest then looked up at the sleeping blonde and whispered into her ear.

"I love you, Emma Swan." Regina finally leaned on the chest and fell asleep. She didn't see the blonde smiling widely and felt a squeeze. They snuggled together for a night.

* * *

**A/N: OOOOO... SMUT... I'm a badass writer. I don't think so...  
**

**Next Chapter: The Third Clue**


	5. Ch 4:Third Clue, Fight Scene and Targets

**A/N: I give you a long chapter! Grammatical Errors are mine. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Third Clue, Fight Scene and Targets**

At the woods, it was a bright morning for everyone to wake up except Emma and Regina stayed in their tent a little longer. The brunette woman woke up first, snuggled once again with the blonde woman who was snoring. Regina looked up at her and studied on Emma's facial with her finger to caress on the touch. She moved smoothly on the eyebrow, the eye then stroked on the blonde's cheek and finally on the pale lips. She gasped when Emma kissed on her finger and decided to replace her finger with her plumps lips. They went for the heated makeout session until they breathed for the last air, and the blonde laughed.

"We have to get out of here." The blonde woman said. Regina chuckled and caressed with a long passionate kiss. Emma conjured the clean clothes on them and winked at the brunette woman who was blushing. They strode out from the tent holding their hands together until they found Henry, who delivered them for breakfast. They were lucky that they smell clean but no sex at the time. The women ate their breakfast in silence while others got up from sleep. After finishing the breakfast, Regina and Emma conjured the tents and beds to vanish in the air.

While they explored through the tunnel for several hours, conjured the food and water bottles for everybody on their walks. Henry was in the lead and found the third clue then read the sign. They realized that they were at the dead end of the tunnel.

* * *

_**Count the stars. You have to find a star with 10 points, and it is a color of blue. Look up on the sky.**_

* * *

Emma went to look up on the sky and counted five stars. Others stared at the sky in their interest. Belle and Ruby found ten stars together. Henry wrote a math for all person to find the stars with blue and 10 points. Granny and Archie found all stars that Emma, Belle, and Ruby counted their stars. Regina helped to count the stars for Granny and Archie to not miss any stars.

Snow pressed the digits on the sign for 15 stars and heard the noise on the wall. They looked away at Snow, who was staring at the space in the tunnel. The wall opened the doorway to connect with another tunnel. They're relieved that they were in the no dead end and continued to trail on their walks. This time, it was a bigger group together. Henry led them on the path while he found a way to the black tunnel. He decided to read a journal from Ben S. and figured it out on the digit of 15 then found out that it was a page number. The scruffy boy read aloud while they were walking on their way to their fourth clue.

* * *

_**Finally, you found 15 stars. It looked like the star have 10 points. It meant the ten pointed star is an upside down pentagram on top of a right side up pentagram. The which is the symbol of man as a star being perfect in gods eyes to having sovereignty over the earth and all the beasts of the fields. The upside down pentagram is the symbol of Baphomet or a goat's head from the most ancient order of the Druids. Or, the early priesthood meaning to glorify the sheer brute power and strength of the animal world and its dominion. It is a symbol associated with free radicalism and individual existentialism. It was representing law and order in the realm of physics. It concerned to a man and his spiritual well-being as well as living in harmony with the natural kingdom about him and the appreciating of its bounty allowing for man's prosperity.**_

_**For the color of the ten pointed star, the blue is a symbol of Saturn skies.**_

_**Ben S.**_

* * *

Archie strode toward the door that it clicked itself and opened the door. Henry went inside the tunnel with Archie. Belle, Ruby, and Granny went after them. The Swan-Mills held their hands tightly and walked into the tunnel. The Charmings were the last people to get in the tunnel. The door clicked shut behind them. The blonde woman backtracked into the beginning where they went out from the previous tunnel, and they found out that they were in the forest and remembered the 3-D sky. She figured out the answers that were impossible and remembered in the start when they got stuck in the library in the manor for a week. She stopped her walk and tugged Regina to stay with her. The brunette woman looked away from her son to Emma and tilted her head.

"Hold on." Everyone stopped their walk and turned around to look at the blonde woman for the explanation. Emma looked around in the tunnel and opened her mouth to explain everything.

"Did you remember when you got in the library on the first day?"

"No. I didn't remember how I got there." Snow said. Other conceded and Henry knitted his eyebrows and understood his blonde mother's meaning.

"Why did we stay there on our first day? How?"

"I don't know. That's a good question." Regina spoke. Emma nodded and went with her guts.

"Ok. What did you do on your first day before you got in the library? What time did you start on your morning?"

"I got up early and went on my morning jog at 6 am." Ruby said. Granny remembered she listened to her granddaughter's steps in their house and replied.

"I opened the diner at 6:30 am after seeing Ruby leaving for her jog."

"I took a patrol while I was at Granny's Diner when Granny gave me a coffee at 7 am." David responded.

"I went to the school at 7:35 am after seeing Gramps on the patrol," Henry said.

"I went to Town Hall by 8 am after dropping Henry at school and saw David on the patrol." Regina acknowledged.

"I was in school, preparing the school work and saw Henry coming in my classroom at 8:15 am." Snow expressed.

"I opened the library after waving hello to David at 9 am," Belle answered.

"I walked past the library after seeing Belle on my way to the office at 9:30 am," Archie reported.

"I woke up at 10 am in my place and got ready for work," Emma said.

"So what happened after that?" Henry asked.

"I drove on my patrol and glanced over in the rearview mirror then found someone in the backseat and whacked me out with a something solid. That's how I remembered my bleeding head when I got stuck in the library." David responded.

"Me too. While I was jogging back to Granny's Diner, and someone grabbed me out to the alley and looked up at a figure then whacked on my head. I knocked out." Ruby acknowledged with a concerned tone.

"Yeah, I remembered when I got to the restroom after leaving Grams's classroom and some kid hit me with a dodgeball then I knocked out." Henry rubbed his forehead.

"That's why I saw the bump on your head," Regina spoke in a gentle tone. Emma looked away at her and acknowledged.

"What happened to you in Town Hall?"

"I didn't remember how I got there in the library, but I remembered my day. I was working on the paperwork and drank the coffee then I got nauseous and drowsy. I fell asleep."

"Oh my goodness. Someone drugged you." Snow replied. Regina nodded with a frown. The blonde woman embraced her in her arms.

Emma figured it out about the figure to knock them out and dragged them to the library and stuck there for a week. She explained every word as she resolved the problem for everybody. They're satisfied with the answer. Finally, they resumed their walk and reached the chamber. The lights went out; everyone felt they were separately and chained on their legs. The light finally went back. They found out that they were separately and struggled to get chains off but couldn't. The screen went bright in their eyes, and the message was their fourth clue.

* * *

_**Finally, you are here in the chamber. Welcome to your fourth clue.**_

_**Now, you are stuck with the chains, and you have to fight against Spike.**_

_**Who will going to fight him? Tell me.**_

_**If you win the fight, then you have a door to answer your clue.**_

_**Good luck!**_

* * *

Emma was stuck to the chains as others were too. She looked around and voiced in a concerned tone.

"Who knew how to fight in combat?" Other shook their heads and the blonde woman nodded then rubbed on her face and exhaled in the air. She cleared her throat.

"I will do it!" She shouted at the screen, and the chains unlinked to let her go. She walked to the middle space and waited for Spike, to enter the area with her. Everyone went horrified when the muscular guy in the tank top and short came in the area with her. Emma studied on the muscular guy and found out that he was a wrestler.

* * *

In the chamber, Regina and Henry were on the blue mat separately from others. Emma was in the middle of the circle in her distance away from them. The Charmings were on the red mat, Archie and Granny were on gray and Ruby and Belle were on the green mat. They were standing around Emma and Spike on the space with a table and a knife on the wall. In their worries, they thought that Emma couldn't do anything but didn't know that the blonde woman was an expert in the martial arts. The rage inside the blonde woman when others were distressed. They heard Spike breathing rapidly and growling at Emma.

The blonde woman glimpsed over at Regina and Henry, who were holding their hands tightly while they watched her. She gave a small smile until something caught her eye. After catching something in Emma's eye, the blonde woman blocked a hit with her right hand and twisted to pull Spike out to the ground in the 360 degree. Others gasped in shock while they watched the blonde woman picking Spike in the twist on the ground.

Spike grunted, reached to grip the blonde's shirt with his free hand and pulled her toward him on the ground. He grappled her and threw her away. Emma went flying on the wall and slid herself on the ground from the wall then pushed herself to get up and looked up at the muscular guy who was cranking his head sideway. She heard it and decided to lunge toward to pin him on the ground. Spike was faster to grasp the blonde's waist then lifted to pull her back behind him and dropped her on the ground. Emma grunted and shook her head then got up at a steady pace. The Charmings were ready to run, but they chained to the mat.

Emma loosed her neck, walked toward him and went flying with her right arm to punch in Spike's head hard then grabbed his head to kick on his nose with her knee. Spike wrapped the blonde's waist to grip and ran toward the wall. Her back was hitting on the wall, Emma struggled to get out of the tight hold and looked up at the weapon above her. She extended her hand to grab a knife and stabbed on Spike's lower back deeply with her yell. Spike loosed his arms and stepped back. He closed his eyes and grunted when he pulled the knife out and threw it aside then looked at her longer and smirked.

The blonde woman was in shock when the muscular guy was strong enough to fight. She charged with her rage toward him and choked his neck with her strong thumbs. Spike gripped her wrists and bend back then knocked her with his forehead. Her head fell back, and she growled. He arched his eyebrow and gestured her to fight him.

Emma determined to kick her leg to blow over his head and threw a fist on his nose. It went bleeding on her hand. She ran in her rage, sprang up and clenched her fist to punch on his right cheek. Spike stepped back while Emma was fighting hard against him. He finally was back on his rage and blocked the blow with her hand then crashed her hand to break it. Emma yelled in the pain and grappled her other hand to punch in his eye. He was surprised that she could throw a hard jab.

The blonde woman stepped back a bit of little, breathing hard and figured about her next move. Spike punched her on her cheek, and she fell back on the ground then went to kick his legs with her leg-sweeping. He fell to the floor, and she finally went to pin him on the ground then determined to hold his head and crashed into the ground. Spike blinked and growled. He choked her neck tightly, and Emma grabbed his hands to get it off until she looked up at Regina, who was in tears then looked down at him. She remembered her famous move and poked her two fingers into his eyes.

Spike let his hands off and covered his eyes. Emma stood and kicked his guts then sprang up on him. He groaned and rolled his back then got up. The blonde woman ran toward him to the wall and lifted him with her strength then threw him away toward the floor. Emma growled and jabbed his face with several blows. Spike blocked it again and grabbed her shirt to throw her away toward the wall. Others gasped in shock and yelled her name. Henry decided to not watch his blonde mother and turned around to lean on his brunette mother's stomach. Regina held him tightly in her arms while she was watching her in a fight.

Emma grunted, looked at him and pushed herself up. Spike spit blood on the ground and gripped her waist upon his shoulder then threw her on the ground sharply. The blonde woman felt the pain on her back and remembered her instructions from her master. Her legs wrapped around Spike's mid waist and flipped him over then her right elbow went jabbing on his Adam's apple. He choked and grabbed her waist to flip her over. She stabbed her thumbs in his eyes again, and he yelled in pain. She pushed herself up, hit him with sharp and tense hands on his cheek then grabbed a knife to cut him on the neck.

Spike felt the blood out on his neck, and his last blow was on her nose. Emma felt her blood coming out from her nose and jabbed him hard on his nose. Her hand went broken, and it went bleeding. Spike hit his head on the ground, his head fell a little bit, and his body was lying down on the ground. Emma was breathing, pushed herself up and stood to watch him on the field.

She turned around and didn't feel his hands grab her leg to pull her on the ground then crashed her ribs. The blonde woman yelped in pain, flipped herself over and kicked to hit Spike's face again with her feet. His head fell back, and he shook his head. Emma grunted when she slowly got up and stood shakily. Spike looked away at a knife on the ground and picked it up then held it tightly. Emma widened her eyes and swallowed a lump in her throat. Belle and Snow couldn't look at Emma anymore then decided to turn around. David held his wife tightly and watched his daughter in the pain. Ruby rubbed Belle's back. Granny and Archie were shaking when they were in their rage to watch Spike throw a fight against Emma violently. Regina whimpered while she was looking at the blonde woman in the pain. Henry gripped the brunette woman's shirt tightly and cried in a silent tone.

Emma was strong enough to fight back, and her rage were over-tempered. Spike wiped the blood from his mouth and spat it out. His teeth were showing red and clenched together to make a sound. She figured out on her next move and spotted the rope then grabbed it. He laughed and lunged toward her. Emma went to strangle his neck and jumped up when he went to her. She landed on her feet and her left foot went pushing him forward then pulled the rope to strangle him enough. Spike grabbed the rope to get it off but struggled in his strength. The blonde woman went to get a knife out from his grasp. She threw away in their distance in 6 feet. Emma clenched her teeth and pulled him to the ground. Spike got the rope off and flipped over. The blonde woman went pinning on him to the ground and held his head to smash on the ground hard. He hit the ground, and his forehead bruised with a little blood.

Her hand was hurting when it broke. Emma gasped when Spike pushed himself up. She fell to the ground and felt her broken rib cracking. The blonde woman yelped again in pain when Spike pressed his boot on her. Snow was crying when she heard Emma yelling in the pain. David held her tightly and screamed her name. Ruby shouted at her for getting up. Emma heard them, gripped his ankle and twisted it hard. He yelped in pain and fell to the ground. The blonde woman pushed her side to get up and walked toward him. She grappled his shirt to pin him on the wall and held her arm to choke his neck. She jabbed him with a good punch on his head. His head went sideway and looked back at her. Emma released him, and he slid down on the ground.

She decided to finish it with a good kick in his guts. He groaned when Emma kicked him hard with her boot. Spike blocked her kick with his hands and pushed her away then got up. He grabbed her shirt and threw her on the table then jumped on her and punched her mouth with a terrible blow. Her lip split in tears with blood. Emma struggled to get him off and did it. Spike fell to the ground and rolled then got up when he knelt on the floor. Emma growled and wiped the blood off from her mouth.

The blonde woman got her off on the table, stood and waited for Spike's move. He lunged with his last rage. He shouted, sprang up and his fist went flying toward her cheek. Emma ducked under his jump and grabbed his legs then ran toward the wall. He flipped himself over to the ground, and Emma turned around to stare at him longer. She felt the blood all over her body. Spike pushed himself to get up and went to clench his hands to guard his face. Emma knew it was her last fight like in self-defense class. She mimicked his way, and her legs were wide. Her ribs were yelping in pain and already broken. She was suffering from her pain and knew she had to finish her fight with that muscular guy.

Ruby bit her lips and hoped Emma defeated him with her real rage. The Charmings held their breath. Henry still closed his eyes and waited for a clean finish. Regina held him tightly and prayed that Emma would be okay. Granny, Archie, and Belle waited for her victory.

Spike threw his arm to punch her face, Emma blocked it with her wrists and held his wrists then twisted it on the opposite way in 360 degree. He yelped in pain when she groin-kneed him strongly. He finally fell on his knee and held his hands on his groin. Emma went on her kick and sweep at the same time on his head. Spike fell to the ground, and the blonde woman kicked in his groin hard. He groaned and blocked her with his legs then his hands went grabbing her leg to twist her in 360 degree. Emma fell in a twist and hit the ground. Spike spit, got up and walked toward her. The blonde woman was pinned to press her front on the floor tightly with his boots. She yelped in a bloodsucking pain and looked up at a knife then grabbed it to stab on his leg deeply.

Spike fell to the ground and held his leg then tried to get a knife out. Emma turned herself and slowly got up while she was gripping the table tightly. She walked toward him and pushed a knife deeply into his leg then twisted it. He yelped in pain. The blonde woman knew her methods well and got a knife out. It went bleeding, and Emma decided to stab him again but this time, it was on the chest. She finished it at this time. Spike finally died when Emma stabbed him with a knife deeply.

The blonde woman released her hold and breathed lightly. She stood still and stared at him. The chains went to release Regina, Henry, Archie, Belle, Ruby, Snow, David, and Granny. Emma walked backward to lean against the table. Snow cried when she finally saw the blood all over Emma's body. Granny looked at Spike and shook her head. Archie went to help Emma to stand by him. The blonde woman held him by her assistance to stand. Ruby helped the blonde woman on another side. Henry walked toward his blonde mother and spoke in a concerned tone.

"Are you in pain?"

"Yes, I'm in pain. Don't worry. I won the fight." He nodded and carefully wrapped his arms around the blonde woman's waist. David rubbed Snow's back while he was watching the scene. Belle decided to walk away and searched for an exit door. Regina stood still, Emma looked away at her and nodded. The brunette woman walked toward her, and Henry released his hold then walked to Belle for her help. Emma lifted her arms to wrap Regina in an embrace. The Charmings decided to leave the women alone. Ruby and Archie stepped away to let them have space.

The brunette woman held the blonde woman's waist around her arms, and her face palmed on the crook of Emma's neck with blood. She let her tears out and sobbed violently. The blonde woman closed her eyes, kissed her forehead and held her tightly. Emma heard Regina speaking in a soft voice.

"You're hurt. I couldn't take it anymore by watching you in pain."

"I am. But now, I'm alive. Regina, I'm okay."

"No. I heard your ribs crack, and your hand was swelling with blood. You broke few injuries. How could you suffer from these pain?"

"I had an experience with a fight before. I was a master in the martial arts when I was young. I remembered everything. Pain is my suffer, and it push me to overreact with my rage. I went mad at everything. You already saw it in me. I was the one of them before."

"I didn't know that you can do that."

"I still do. That's why I kept a punching bag at my place. I always use my time at night for my rage." Regina looked up at her with her puffy face. She sniffled and still held the blonde woman in her arms. Emma looked down and caressed a kiss on the plump lips once again. Regina pecked her back with a passionate kiss and tasted blood on her lips. Emma spoke in a happy tone.

"I'm glad that I fought back, and I'm alive."

"Yes, dear. You are. I love you."

"I love you too. Let's go. I heard Ruby yelling at us." Regina nodded. They walked together, and Archie ran toward Emma. He held her side and walked back to the door. Belle inspected on the door, and Henry read the clue again. Granny noticed a shape of the swan pendant on the wall beside the door and spoke in a curious tone.

"Is it a swan?" Belle looked away at Granny and went to see for herself then nodded. Snow exclaimed in a happy tone then frowned. Emma remembered her necklace and pocketed it out from under her bloody shirt. Ruby walked toward the blonde woman and extended a hand. The blonde woman gave her necklace to her and lifted her arm back to Archie's shoulders. Regina wrapped her right arm to hold her tightly. Emma kissed on her forehead and looked away at Granny.

The old woman sighed, put a swan pendant on the key and pushed it then twisted it in 360 degree. The door clicked. David and Ruby gripped on the door and pushed it away to the right side. Henry and Belle entered in the doorway. Archie, Regina, and Emma went second. The Charmings went third. Ruby hurried to get the swan pendant necklace out from the key slot and entered with Granny in the last group. The door went closed behind them, and it clicked to lock.

* * *

They walked to lead them on the way through another tunnel. Belle researched on the map and found out that the black tunnel was the only one tunnel that it would lead them to get there to Storybrooke. They hoped they get there safety. Until, Emma felt pain in her ribs. Snow spoke in a concerned tone.

"I think we should stop because Emma is in pain. She needs to clean the blood and change the clothes. Regina, can you check her injuries if it gets serious?"

Regina nodded and laid Emma on the ground. Archie looked down at his clothes. The brunette woman waved her hand to change his clothes into the clean clothes. He nodded in his thanks. Henry got a water bottle and a hand towel then gave it to Emma. The blonde woman smiled, and Regina grabbed them to clean the blood all over Emma. David, Archie, Belle and Henry walked away in the proper distance and didn't look at Emma. Ruby, Granny, Snow helped Emma to get her clothes off. Regina conjured the medical kit and water bottles. Emma laid her head on the wall and let them do work on her. Snow and Granny wiped the blood with water and a hand towel.

Emma was finally free with the blood. Regina observed on the injuries and found many cuts on her back. Snow winced when she saw the cuts. Emma waved her dismissal hand. Ruby helped Regina to get cotton balls and alcohol. The blonde woman yelped when the brunette waitress lightly caressed the cotton balls with alcohol on the cuts from her back and legs. Regina cleaned the deep wounds with the stitches and wrapped with a gauze bandage roll. Granny cleaned it up after the women finished with Emma. Regina conjured Emma to have a clean clothes and the crutches for her to walk. Ruby gave a swan necklace to the blonde lady. Emma smiled when she got it back, clasped the necklace around Regina's neck and kissed on the brunette's cheek.

When the women finished with their tasks, walked toward them to catch up and, Regina stayed with Emma on the second behind Henry and Belle in the lead. Others walked behind The Swan-Mills women. On their walk, it took them longer to arrive at their fifth clue. It was in the forest, and they were closer to Storybrooke when they saw the sign.

* * *

_**You finally arrived. You are closer to Storybrooke. This is your fifth clue.**_

_**You have to hit the targets. When you hit it, and your answer will be revealed.**_

_**One rule: One person who is the best at hitting the targets.**_

* * *

Emma knew that it was her mother, Snow and watched her with her bow and arrows. The pixie-cut brunette woman sighed and spoke.

"I'm going to do it. I'm the best at archery." She walked to the boxes and opened the chest to find her quiver and bow. Others stood still. Henry searched for the targets and found them on the highest top of the trees. He spoke in uncomfortable tone.

"Grams, you have to hit the targets on the highest top of the trees." He indicated them. Snow looked up and widened her eyes then muttered under her breath.

"Damn it."

* * *

**A/N: Next Chapter: Targets! Please review on this one.  
**


	6. Chapter 5: Targets

**A/N: Hello! Thank you for reviews, likes and follows. **

**Grammatical Errors are mine. **

**Enjoy this short chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Targets**

**_Previously:_ **

_"**I'm going to do it. I'm the best at archery." She walked to the boxes and opened the chest to find her quiver and bow. Others stood still. Henry searched for the targets and found them on the highest top of the trees. He spoke in a bitter tone. **_

_"**Grams, you have to hit the targets on the highest top of the trees." He indicated them. Snow looked up and widened her eyes then muttered under her breath. **_

_"**Damn it."**_

* * *

Others looked up at the targets, sighed and Belle frowned. Snow looked at them and tried to find something to reach the highest levels then shoot the arrows. The pixie-cut woman gripped the bow tightly as she was panicking about her rusty attempts in archery. Emma was the one to break her fear and spoke lightly.

"Are you familiar with this one, the targets at the highest level above the trees?"

"No, I'm bad at it. I got used to the targets which it stands on the ground but not in the air like that one." Snow replied.

"I'll be damned," Regina muttered under her breath. Others looked at her and caught her. Henry raised his eyebrows at his brunette mother then looked away to help Snow to find something.

"I had seen her many times while she was practicing the air targets." Charming put his hands on the hip while he was posing his leg wide from the standing. The blonde woman closed her eyes while gripping her clutches. Belle was standing and staring at the town for a while. Granny and Ruby sighed then looked around in the area to help Snow. Archie looked up at the targets then took a glimpse of the shining wall and cleared his throat.

"I found something next to the targets." He indicated it and showed others to see it. Emma narrowed her eyes at the shining wall. Regina tilted her head while she was walking to see the close-up look. Granny walked to search for something solid and found a small rock then strode toward Regina. The oldest woman looked at the brunette woman and flashed a sad smile then threw a rock at the shining wall. They watched the rock smashing the bright wall but the pebble was bouncing back. It was a sound of the thunder. Everyone went in awe and Henry decided to speak up.

"It's a portal."

"Yes." Other said in unison.

"And the portal is closed." He confirmed. Charming looked up at the sky, and Ruby sighed and acknowledged her voice.

"We're doomed."

"No, we are not doomed," Emma said. Regina turned around to look at her and tilted her head. Granny followed as she was next to her. Snow raised her eyebrows at her. Henry rolled his eyes and walked away to his blonde mother. The brunette waitress nodded, looked to see the area and spotted the floating glass then spoke in a concerned tone.

"What is that?" She indicated the floating glass in the air. Henry widened his eyes and exclaimed.

"It is a floating glass. It is perhaps for Snow."

"Oh. Maybe Snow can try it if it helps her to reach the targets at the highest level." Belle acknowledged her presence while watching the town. They looked at each other and nodded then looked at the pixie-cut woman who was feeling her anxiety. The brunette boy smiled at her and gestured her. Snow nodded, walked to the floating glass and stepped on it.

* * *

The floating glass lifted her up, and the pixie-cut brunette woman braced her while she was standing on it. Everyone went excited and knew that Snow can do it in the archery. Belle was not looking back to everyone but still in her sorrows. Archie crossed his fingers behind his back while watching the pixie-cut woman on the floating glass.

Snow grabbed the arrow from the quiver and put it on the bow then raised it. She exhaled in the air and targeted the target with her narrowed eyes then let the arrow go. It went into a flourish wind and melted in the flames before it hit the target. Everyone gasped in shock when they saw the arrow in the flames before the hit on the target.

"Damn it!" Snow exclaimed. Henry tilted his head while he was figuring it out in his head, grabbing his book and looked for the clue about the targets. Belle startled herself while she was looking away at the giant on their way. She walked backward and hit the blonde woman then whispered.

"What was that?" Emma heard her voice then followed her gaze of point and found the ogre on their way.

"It is an ogre. Oh, holy shit! It's coming on our way. Mom!" Snow looked down quickly and witnessed their looks on the ogre then moved to aim at the ogre's eye with an arrow. The monster fell to the ground with a crash sound. Everyone went relieved when they watched the ogre falling on the ground then looked at Snow with their thanks. The pixie-cut woman nodded and smiled.

"I found the answers on the target. You were supposed to hold the arrow and light the flames then aim the target with the fire arrow. It will hit the targets because it attracted to the fire." Henry exclaimed with his researcher's tone. Belle looked down at the book and narrowed her eyes then confirmed it.

"It is a lava arrow. Does anyone have a lighter?"

"I do," Granny spoke up and pocketed her lighter out then tossed up at Snow. The pixie-cut woman nodded, lighted the arrow then pocketed it in her front pocket and aimed it right away. It finally succeeded to hit the target. Everyone exclaimed in surprise and heard the portal's sounds. It finally opened with a flash of light. Henry smiled then frowned. He informed everyone about the ogre while he was researching the book then read it aloud.

"Oh no, we needed an ogre to carry us to the portal. It was our chance."

"Damn it," Emma said. Ruby looked up at Snow, who was giving a sad smile and looked for more floating glass then found it. The brunette waitress exclaimed with her excited tone.

"I found more floating glass!" She indicated it to the floating glass near Snow's spot. Everyone nodded and walked to the floating glass. Charming looked at Emma with his concerns and knew that the blonde woman is in pain. Ruby looked back at him then Emma and spoke again.

"David, you and I have to carry her in our arms."

"It's a good idea." Emma acknowledged her voice. Charming nodded, threw his arm behind her back and his other arm wrapped her left leg. Ruby did same on the right side. They sided together while they walked on the floating glass for entering the portal with others. Snow followed behind them. It went well.

* * *

"Is this like a Mario Game we used to play?" Henry questioned his blonde mother. The blonde woman looked at them and nodded for a confirmation. They continued their trail to reach another level. Snow sighed and found the portal then knew that it was closed. She saw the target on the other side then shouted.

"Duck!" Everyone went to duck down and saw the fireball coming through them. Snow gripped the arrow and caught the fireball in her arrow then aimed at the target. The portal opened, and they strode quickly to the next level. Snow decided to take over the targets after she passed everyone on their way. Others nodded and let Snow go first then they would run for their life before the portal went to close on them. Ruby informed the pixie-cut woman about the fireballs and Snow gave her thanks then went to continue her game. She aimed the targets with fire. The portals opened and let them enter.

It went in 50 targets Snow finished all but her arrows were out in the quiver. She sighed and looked for more arrows. Henry saw it as an opportunity then spoke lightly.

"Your arrows are out so; I found a reload box. You have a last arrow on your bow right away so aim for it." Snow nodded then looked up at the reload box floating in the air where Henry indicated it. The pixie-cut woman targeted the box then it went whoosh like in a celebration. She felt the quiver be thick and shifted her belt then reached the arrow and smiled widely. They continued to do other 50 targets until they completed the game. They fought through the portals, and the last target came in their way.

"It is a damn huge target." Granny mused while looking at the enormous target. It was in 80 feet wide and 80 feet height. Snow rolled her eyes and let her arrow hit on the bullseye for a last chance. The portal went to open but still shrinking. They widened their eyes and decided to run before the portal closed on them. The pixie-cut woman gasped in shock and looked away at the target then decided to hit it again while she was running to the portal. Others finally got in the portal while Snow aimed twice to make the portal open wide for everyone to get in. They looked at each other then decided to jump in the floating air then landed them on the ground. Emma looked up at her mother who was still on the floating glass and way behind the portal.

"Run, Snow!" Charming yelled. Others held their breath while watching the pixie-cut woman running while she grabbed the arrow for the last time to aim the target. She finally released the arrow then ran for rage to get in the portal. The portal was shrinking quickly in 4 feet small.

"Jump!" Emma shouted. Snow ran closer to the portal and leaped twice to enter it then fell. Charming widened his eyes and made a run catch his wife in his arms. The pixie-cut woman finally landed in her husband's arms while they fell over on the ground.

The pixie-cut woman was lucky that she wasn't stuck in the portal. She exhaled in the air and looked away back at the portal shrinking. Others were relieved that Snow made it. They got up from the ground, and Archie looked away at the town they stood then exclaimed in an excited tone.

* * *

"We are in Storybrooke!" Everyone looked away and put their smiles. They finally embraced together in a group hug. Some cheered while they were relieved that they are home in Storybrooke. Granny was the one to break their excitement while she was looking away at the people on the street and cleared her throat.

"No. We are not home."

"Everyone broke their cheers and looked at her like they grew their heads. The oldest woman nodded at the people on the street, and everyone followed her gaze of a point then looked away at the people in the streets. Their eyes widened.

The people were swarming in the crowds, the cars and buildings were damaging and their faces were blank like they were scared of something creeping on them. Their walks were awkward. Their eyes were dull. Their clothes were ripped. Their mouths ran with a drool on their faces. Others threw the rocks on the cars and went moaning. They realized that they knew one word in their mind. Henry swallowed a lump in his throat and looked away at his family. He felt that they knew too and looked away at the people in the streets.

_**Zombies. **_

* * *

**A/N: Next Chapter: Storybrooke Apocalypse.**

**Please review on this one. **


	7. Chapter 6: Storybrooke Apocalypse

**A/N: This is a long chapter!**

**Grammatical Errors are mine. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Storybrooke Apocalypse**

_Previously:_

_"We are in Storybrooke!" Everyone looked away and put their smiles. They finally embraced together in a group hug. Some cheered while they were relieved that they are home in Storybrooke. Granny was the one to break their excitement while she was looking away at the people on the street and cleared her throat._

_"No. We are not home."_

_Everyone broke their cheers and looked at her like they grew their heads. The oldest woman nodded at the people on the street, and everyone followed her gaze of a point then looked away at the people in the streets. Their eyes widened._

_The people were swarming in the crowds, the cars and buildings were damaging and their faces were blank like they were scared of something creeping on them. Their walks were awkward. Their eyes were dull. Their clothes were ripped. Their mouths ran with a drool on their faces. Others threw the rocks on the cars and went moaning. They realized that they knew one word in their mind. Henry swallowed a lump in his throat and looked away at his family. He felt that they knew too and looked away at the people in the streets._

_**Zombies. **_

* * *

Snow, Charming, Ruby, Belle, Archie, Henry, Regina, and Emma widened their eyes with their dumbfound looks. They wondered how the hell happened to the town they lived. Granny looked back and forth from Snow to Emma, scratched her neck and sighed then turned around to watch the zombies walking free on the Main Street. The brunette boy observed thoroughly on the people's look until he spotted Dr. Whale, a ripped clothes and barefoot with a blood face and white eyes then spoke in an uncomfortable tone.

"Is that Dr. Whale?" He indicated the man near Granny's Diner's window. Emma narrowed her eyes at him and confirmed, 'yes that's him.' Snow shook her head rapidly and cried while she was reaching her husband's shirt closer. Belle swallowed a lump in her throat and explained right away while she was studying the buildings.

"Our town has been damaged. I didn't think that we could use magic to rebuild it but what will we do with those people?"

"I remembered some tips from my book. We have to act like zombies on our way to the haven. It would work because the zombies would think that we are like them. If we didn't act like them, then they would identify us in an easy way." Emma acknowledged her presence while she remembered things from the book when she was young in her foster home at her age of 14.

"What was the book did you read?"

"The Zombie Survival Guide." The blonde woman mused while she was struggling with her crutches. Charming and Henry looked at each other then looked away at Emma. Regina raised her eyebrows while she tilted her head at her soon-to-be girlfriend. Archie hummed in approval. Granny and Ruby gulped in a nervous look.

"What is the first tip?" Regina asked.

"I just mentioned a few minutes ago. Geez, you all didn't listen." Emma was glaring at them, sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Ok, where will be our haven?" Archie questioned. Everyone looked at him with a blank look. Until, Regina realized that she did have her cellar in her mayoral mansion, and she converted it to the apartment. She had her light bulb above her head and continued with her exclaimed look.

"My mansion. I realized that I did convert my cellar to the apartment in the basement. It should be safer for us to have everything in there."

"WE HAD AN APARTMENT!?" Henry yelled at his brunette mother. Everyone winced at his remark. Emma caught something in her eye and looked away at the people who were walking toward them then shouted.

"They are coming over us! Run!" Others looked away at the zombies who were starting to run. The Charmings ran to the Pawnshop and closed the door. Henry moved to the Granny's Diner with Granny and Ruby. It left Belle, Regina, Emma, and Archie. Archie and Regina carried Emma on their arms to follow Belle and ran to the public library. They were safe in their places and waited until the zombies stopped bawling on them.

* * *

The blonde woman remembered the map that Henry showed her few days ago, gasped in shock and spoke lightly. Belle, Regina, and Archie looked at her with their curious looks.

"Tunnel! We have to go to the basement, and it would lead us to Town Hall, I recalled."

"Of course! It is much closer to my house." Regina remarked. Belle and Archie nodded then got on their way. The brunette woman walked to the wall that it had the posters and opened the lid then pushed the lever down. The wall revealed the elevator lift. Others were grinning widely at Regina and moved inside the lift. Emma realized that one have to stay with the lever and others will be down in the basement then explained right away.

"Regina, can you travel by using your magic? I'm not sure if someone can get you to come down with us. Because it is one person to work on the lever to carry us to the basement."

"I suppose that you are right. I can try it."

"Ok, see you there." The blonde woman nodded and Regina smiled sadly then pushed the elevator lift down with the lever. Belle, Emma, and Archie were shaken by the lift to move downward to the basement. It reached the ground in 5 feet deep and they finally arrived in the cellar. The brunette woman on the lever exhaled the air and heard the doors starting to squeak then looked away at them. She gasped in shock when the doors finally opened by the zombies then summoned herself in the purple smoke to travel to the basement of the library. She finally reached them by a purple smoke in the front of them. Emma lunged at her with a hug and closed her eyes. Regina embraced her back then kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear.

"I'm ok. Luckily, the zombies almost caught me."

"Thank God, you are here," Belle replied. Regina smiled at her and nodded. Emma released her hold and looked away to find the access to the tunnel. Archie inspected the area with a closer look. The petite brunette woman went to get Emma to sit on the rock and waited for two people to find access.

Thirty minutes later, Archie found a door, which it was a chameleon door, and it was almost invisible. He yelled for others to come toward him and heard their footsteps closer. Emma wrapped Belle's shoulder; Regina made sure that the blonde woman is ok and followed them to Archie's place then checked out on the door and pushed it away. The door was revealing the face recognition system. They were confused at the technology, and Emma was figuring it out then spoke lightly.

"It is a face recognition system. I heard it was popular few months ago. Let's try it with yours, Archie. You just stand there and lean your face on the system. You have to stay still until you see the green light. It means it is finished to scan your face. It will grant your access. I am not sure if the system already automatically had our faces in it."

"Let's try it." Archie mused with his soft voice. The women nodded and watched him. He did follow Emma's instructions and waited until the green light flashed. The door finally opened, and others were thrilled to get in the tunnel. They entered the blue tunnel, heard the door slam and they jumped in a scaredy-cat. Most of the time, Belle was very scared in her journey with them for few days and still worried about being alive.

While, they walked into the long tunnel with the lights above their heads and Regina flicked her wrist to get their water bottles for them to drink on their way. Emma was in the pain since the fight with Spike. Belle was in the lead to check on the blue line to guide them on their way to Town Hall. Until, they reached the door, the sign says 'Town Hall.' They finally arrived at their destination after 2 hours of walking.

Archie pushed the door to open it, and they finally entered the building then found themselves in the Archives Room. Regina guided them out from the room to the lobby floor. Belle went to check on the window and saw several zombies around on that street and informed them that they had several zombies. Others nodded and relieved that they arrived safely. Emma decided to check on the front desk and found a phone. She was surprised that the phone was working and explained right away.

"The phone is still working. Regina, do you have the number for Granny's Diner and Pawnshop? We could reach them and let them know that they had to go underground tunnel in the buildings where they stayed inside."

"It's a good idea, Emma. Let me find the phone cards. I know that my assistant have it somewhere on her desk." Regina spoke lightly when she lit up at the working phone then strode around the reception and sat down on the leather chair. She continued to search on the desk and drawers deep until she found the phone cards in the small file beside the computer. The brunette woman smiled, looked up at the phone card then informed the blonde woman to dial the number. Belle and Archie waited for the phone to ring at Granny's Diner.

* * *

Meanwhile in Granny's Diner, Henry, Granny and Ruby was there waiting for the zombies to stop bawling on the doors. The brunette waitress heard the phone ringing and looked around then spoke lightly.

"Did you hear it?"

"Yes, I think that the phone are working. Check if someone call you." Henry said.

"I conceded with him. So, let me get my crossbow and be right back. Henry, watch out for the zombies." Granny acknowledged her presence. Others nodded. Ruby went to the counter and found the phone next to the cashier then answered it.

"Hello, this is Ruby."

"This is Emma! We are in Town Hall."

"How the hell did you get there?"

"Underground tunnel. We were in the library, I just remembered the map of Storybrooke and went to the basement with Archie, Belle, and Regina. We walked for two hours then arrived here in Archives Room. We are closer to the mayoral mansion. So, I wanted you to use the underground tunnel, and it's easier for you to stay away from the zombies. I am going to call the Pawnshop to see if David and Mary Margaret are there. Be safe."

"Ok, all right. We are okay and no scratches at this time. See you there at the mayoral mansion. Be careful."

"We will. See you there." Emma hung up the call, nodded for others to be relieved that they are okay in Granny's Dinner. She went to call Mr. Gold's pawnshop right away.

In the diner, Ruby hung up the call, saw Granny walking out from the kitchen and continued with her excitement tone.

"I just got a call from Emma. They are okay, and they are in Town Hall. She gave me instructions. Henry, do you have a map with you?"

"Yes, I have it. And why?"

"Because Emma, Belle, Archie, and Regina used the underground tunnel like we did before," Ruby explained right away.

"Oh right! It's genius!" Henry exclaimed and went to the table then grabbed his book and picked the map out. Granny and Ruby went after him and sat down in the booth. He opened the map and spread it on the table. They looked over at the map and found out that Granny's Diner was en route to Storybrooke Cannery. Ruby frowned and continued.

"Storybrooke Cannery is too far from the mayoral mansion."

Granny and Henry nodded then frowned. Until, he looked away at the bar, Rabbit Hole on the map and remembered Ben S. mentioned the tunnels then exclaimed right away.

"No, you are wrong, Ruby. Storybrooke Cannery is very closer to Rabbit Hole. It is one block away. We can use a tunnel under the Rabbit Hole, and it would guide us to the mayoral mansion."

"You are a genius!" Granny went to kiss his forehead and said. Henry smiled widely. Ruby raised her eyebrows and nodded to agree with him. They went to search for the door to the diner. Granny and Ruby remembered the ways, but they didn't explore enough.

One hour later, they found a door in the freezer, and they were freaking out that they were in the freezer. They started to feel cold, and Granny decided to use the pickaxe to hit on the frozen spot until they finally opened it with a flamethrower. Ruby was satisfied that they succeed their task and felt like they were on the mission. Henry went to check the door and found the stairs leading them to the open floor basement.

Granny and Ruby was shocked that they discovered that they had a basement, and Henry rolled his eyes then walked to find the tunnel. The brunette waitress walked around in the area until she hit something on her back and turned away to see the face recognition system. She tilted her head and spoke lightly.

"I found something weird."

Granny and Henry went after her and saw the system. Henry smiled and continued to explain right away. He knew the system helped the people to identify their faces and had information in the system. He was pleased that Ruby found it and went with his task to use his face. It automatically opened after the green light flashed. They entered the tunnel and heard the door slam behind them. They kept walking to the destination at Storybrooke Cannery.

* * *

Back in the town hall, Belle and Archie sat down on the couch and watched on the window. Regina did a search for the pawnshop's number and frowned then asked Belle for some help. Emma shifted her position while she was standing with her injuries and looked away at the petite brunette's face for a while until Belle gave her a phone number. The blonde woman dialed on the pawnshop's number and waited.

While, the phone was connecting to the pawnshop, Snow and Charming looked away at the window then watched the zombies bawling on Granny's Diner and wondered about Belle, Archie, Regina, and Emma. They were worried about their grandson, Henry. Until, Charming heard the phone ringing and walked to find a phone in the back room. He picked it up and heard the other line from Town Hall.

"Hello, This is Emma. Can you hear me?"

"Yes, I hear you." He paused then looked away and yelled at Snow.

"No, David. You shouldn't yell because the zombies attracted to the sounds." Emma spoke in a serious tone on the other line. Charming winced at her voice and continued.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted Snow to know that you are calling in the pawnshop. I am surprised that the phones are working."

"Yes, I'm thrilled. Anyway, Henry and The Lucas Family are on their way to Storybrooke Cannery in a tunnel from Granny's Diner then walk to the Rabbit Hole on the street. Finally, they would be in Rabbit Hole to go through the tunnel to meet us at the mayoral mansion. So, I wanted to know about you guys, and you are on the way to the flower shop that it is impossible for you to get inside the library."

"Oh damn it," Charming spoke in an uncomfortable tone. The blonde woman frowned and sighed. Regina was still calling on Henry's cell phone and found out that the services are still working and the electronics too. They were surprised that they could survive in the damaged town. Most of the time, they were relieved of everything in Storybrooke. Snow was still watching on the window and heard the one-sided conversation but couldn't hear Emma's talk on the phone. Charming sighed deeply and continued.

"What are other options?"

"Are you near Granny's Diner?"

"No. There are like five blocks away from here."

"Damn it," Emma spoke again. Regina was still on Henry's line and talked about the map for The Charmings to get there at Mayoral Mansion safety. Belle and Archie still watched the zombies bawling on other building on the window. He looked away at the cars and trucks then wondered if The Charmings had a car in front of the pawnshop. Belle remembered about the back door, and they had a garage behind the shop. They looked at each other then took a glimpse over the two ladies on the phones.

Archie was the first one to speak while he was looking through the window. Emma and Regina looked away at him and tilted their heads then waited. Belle was holding her breath and hoped that he had the same idea as her. He continued to explain while he was strategizing the plans to help the Charmings out.

"What about the cars or trucks in front of the pawnshop?"

Emma was narrowing her eyes, hummed in approval and repeated Archie's sentence to talk back to her father. Regina looked away at the blonde woman who was in speaking mode. Belle was looking away at the cars and trucks outside and raised her eyebrows then remembered she had a car in her garage then talked after Archie's explanation.

"I had a car in the garage that it is behind the pawnshop. Use the back door so that the zombies won't see you. So, the keys are in the glasses compartment."

The blonde woman raised her eyebrows and spoke again. The Charmings were thrilled and went with their plans. Emma informed them to drive to the Rabbit Hole and go in the tunnel under the basement. They conceded at lastly. They said goodbye to each other.

* * *

In the pawnshop, Charming looked away at his wife and smiled sadly. Snow tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. He sighed and explained everything from the beginning to the end. The pixie cut woman raised her eyebrows and looked away at the backroom then nodded. They went with Emma's plan and entered the backroom. They paused their walking and went shocked.

They found the back room of the pawnshop, and it damaged with the black patches on the wall and everything cracked. They observed that the room was destroyed by the magic. They could tell it and decided to leave everything behind and went out from the back door and looked away at the zombies, who were still bawling on other building. The Charmings went to find the garage and looked for a door then Snow spotted the French door and beckoned her husband to follow her. They entered in a tiptoe silent and finally went relieved that they made no noise. They smiled at each other then looked away at the black Cadillac Eldorado. They gaped in shock and realized that it was a badass car then got in the car.

* * *

Across from the pawnshop to the Town Hall, Regina, Belle, Emma and Archie went to discuss the zombie act and came out with the flow. They started to act like them on their way to Regina's mansion. In three blocks away from the mansion, they spotted Leroy with pickaxe walking toward them and stopped. Archie groaned while he saw the pickaxe in Leroy's hand. Belle went with a grunt. Emma and Regina moved into a silent bump on each other. The dwarf walked upon them and didn't stop passing them. They looked away at Leroy, who was past them and kept walking to the Main Street.

Belle looked around in the area and found there are none of the zombies and told them to run. Emma whined and indicated herself. Archie shook his head violently. Regina rolled her eyes and knew she had to be careful with her magic then told him to carry Emma on the foot. The petite brunette looked away at him who was whimpering and pointed to the zombie. The ladies looked away at the zombie; it was Moe French. Belle was gasping in shock and widened her eyes. Regina and Emma looked at each other then nodded and took Belle and Archie on the foot, walking like zombies until they reached the destination.

The brunette woman picked the hidden in the flower bed, unlocked the front door and entered. Other came in from outside and locked the door. Regina gestured them to the study room and pulled the red bulk book. The bookcase went sliding sideway and others gaped in shock. The brunette woman pulled them to enter the hallway from the bookcase and pushed the button to secure the bookcase to close it. Emma gently touched the lantern with her magic. It lit up in the sequences along as they walked to the stairs, leading them to the basement and reached the metal door. Regina sighed, went first and pushed the code, which it was her birthday. The metal door squeaked to reveal the apartment in a cozy and comfortable. They finally entered in the place. Archie was the last person to close the door and turned away. Belle walked while taking a look around in the apartment. Regina knew her way to her bedroom, which it was connecting to the hallway from the living room. Emma stood there and absorbed everything in the apartment.

In the apartment, there were the white walls contained the photo frames, the furniture were comfortable and plush. The lights were the vintage chandeliers. It brightened the room to be intimate but not much of romantic around in the apartment. The kitchen appliances were the black and white modern. The fireplace was there too. The television was on the wall. Belle checked the hallway, there were the full of the photos of Storybrooke and realized that the photos were full shots of the buildings in the black and white. Archie checked on the bedrooms and found out that Regina converted the bedrooms to have king beds, drawers and closets included on the vanity desks. Emma went to find Regina in her bedroom and went in awe. She saw the brunette woman's bedroom; it was a gray marble wall included the two of her favorite people, Regina, and Henry on the photos that were smiling. Then she looked away at the bed; it was a king bed, and it was the platform bed with the cushioned headboard. She was not surprised that Regina converted the furniture into a comfortable bed. The blonde woman walked to the wall, which it has the photos of Regina and Henry who were smiling broadly. She smiled at her favorite picture; Regina was looking at the sunset while she was leaning on the pier railing and held three years boy in her arms.

Regina finally got out of the shower, got dressed up and walked out from the bathroom then found Emma staring at the one of the photos. She walked toward her and reached her hands around the blonde woman's waist then rested her chin on the left shoulder. The brunette woman kissed on Emma's neck and spoke in a soft tone.

"It was a long time ago. The photographer shot that picture while Henry was three years old. I loved that photo."

"That photo was beautiful and it caught your face perfectly. By the way, I loved this bedroom." The blonde woman retorted.

"Really? I had converted this one long time ago before I adopted Henry." Regina smiled while speaking of her memory.

"To be honest, I was shocked that you converted everything in this apartment. So how many bedrooms are in this place?"

"To be precise, it is six bedrooms."

"It is perfect for us. Ruby and Granny take one bedroom; Archie and Henry take bedroom separately. Belle takes one bedroom. Lastly, Snow and Charming take the bedroom. I'm joining you." Emma made the point.

"Fantastic bed arrangements." Regina purred. Emma giggled and took a passionate kiss on her plump red lips. The brunette woman smiled at her loving gesture and gave a full kiss. They pulled out and smiled on their face. The blonde woman decided to take a shower and kissed her for a last time then left the bathroom. Regina shook her head, went to find Belle and Archie in the living room and spoke lightly.

"Archie, go find your bedroom and take a shower. Pick whether bedroom you like. Belle, you go pick it too. I am going to check on Henry on the phone." Other nodded and went to pick their bedroom then took a shower. The brunette woman smiled, walked into the kitchen and picked the wireless phone then dialed on Henry's cell phone.

"Hello," The brunette boy answered the phone. Regina lit up and went relieved.

"Henry, are you closer?"

"Yes, we are in a tunnel on the way to our house."

"Oh good. By the way, the code is 07-15. When you see the metal door and push the code that I mentioned."

"Ok, mom. See you there."

"See you soon."

Regina hung up and dialed another number to reach The Charmings. She waited for few minutes.

* * *

Enrouting to the mayoral mansion, Henry explained to Ruby and Granny that Regina, Emma, Archie and Belle already were there in the apartment. The ladies nodded and went on the run. Until, they finally reached to the mayoral mansion and pushed the door open then found themselves in the laundry room. Henry lit up when he arrived at his house and tugged the Lucas ladies out from the tunnel then closed the hidden door. He spoke lightly while he was out from the laundry room.

"Come on, I knew where it was. Follow me."

Ruby and Granny followed him on the lead to the study room. Henry pulled the red bulk book and let the door sliding away then gestured them to get inside, and he entered and pushed the button to secure it. They walked to the stairs, leading them to the basement and strode toward the metal door. He pushed the code, and the metal door squeaked to open. They finally entered the apartment and spotted Belle, Archie and Emma in the living room. Henry closed the door and walked toward to find his brunette mom in the kitchen. Regina opened her arms, and he ran toward her to hug her tightly. They reunited at last. The brunette woman told Henry, Granny and Ruby to take their bedroom and take a shower. Other nodded and went to do their tasks. Henry went to his bedroom and grabbed his clean clothes then went to the bathroom. Ruby and Granny took their bedroom together and found out that their clothes on the bed. They smiled at Regina's gesture and decided to let Ruby go first to take a shower. Granny took a look around in the bedroom and received approval on the blue walls.

Archie and Belle discussed while they waited for the Charmings to arrive. Emma walked to Regina in the kitchen and spoke in a concerned voice.

"Can you make a potion for me?"

"What is it?" The brunette woman knitted her eyebrows at her.

"Healing my injuries."

"Oh, I forgot about your wounds. I will be right back. I have a magic lab behind our bedroom. I kept it hidden away from Henry's prying nose." Regina nodded and continued.

"Good. You can make a potion later after dinner."

"Sure, darling." Regina kissed her lips and squeezed her hand then spoke again.

"I love you, Emma."

"I love you, Regina." Emma smiled and kissed her back with her compassionate kiss.

They smiled at each other and found Henry walking to them then gave them a big bear hug. They laughed together and embraced him together until Granny cleared her throat and continued.

"Charmings haven't yet arrived?"

"No. Can you cook dinner?" Regina asked her. The oldest woman nodded and went to check on the refrigerator. Emma released her hold and walked away to the lounge then found Ruby sitting beside Belle and spoke lightly. Regina and Henry followed her out and sat down on the couch beside Archie.

"Ruby, can you go up and check if my parents arrive?"

"Yes sure. What is the code?" The brunette waitress asked the brunette woman who was sitting beside Henry.

"07-15" Regina replied. Ruby nodded and walked back to the metal door then left the place to check on The Charmings on the window in the den. Others in the apartment went to discuss many things that they saw on their way to the mayoral manor. Granny went to cook dinner.

* * *

Back to the garage, Snow and Charming stayed in the car, he looked up at the glass compartment then pushed it, and it revealed the car keys. The pixie cut woman smiled and looked away at the garage button then frowned. The blonde man looked away at her and spoke lightly.

"What's wrong?"

"We have to open the garage door and it would cause the noise." Snow indicated the door in front of them. Charming closed his eyes and sighed then continued.

"Oh. Why not, you take a garage button then get in here?"

"It's worth a try," Snow replied, opened the door and walked to get a garage button on the wall then went back inside the car. Charming nodded, ignited the keys to turning on the engine and looked away at her. The pixie cut woman exhaled in the air and pushed the button then looked away at the garage door and lit up. The garage door opened with a noise. The Charmings buckled the belt and stayed still until they saw the zombies looking away at them and growling. They looked at each other and screamed while he pushed the gas pedal. The car went in smokes, zoomed to hit the zombies and he steered the wheel to the left. Snow was moving to hit on the door and went groaning in the pain. Charming looked away at the zombies on the rearview mirror and gulped in a nervous state then spoke lightly.

"Zombies are faster to catch us."

"We better get it quickly to reach the mansion," Snow yelled in his ear.

He nodded and decided to push the pressure on the gas pedal. The car went to 100 miles per hour. Snow gripped on the handles to stay still and widened her eyes then screamed. Charming went in shit-faced and hit zombies on the Main Street. The car wobbled on the way through the damaged cars and poles on the streets. The pixie cut woman closed her eyes to cover her free hand and gripped tightly on the handle. He steered sideways to avoid the cars and other damaged things. Until, the blonde man finally reached the ramp and screamed.

"Shit!" They drove up to the ramp and went flying in the air. Snow got her hand off and cried in a loud voice. The car finally landed, hit on the fender bender and turned left to reach Mifflin Street. The zombies were not far behind. Ruby heard the car on the right side and looked away at the black Cadillac then spotted the zombies. The brunette waitress spoke in unbelievable tone.

"I'll be damned."

Charming finally steered hard to the left to park in the driveway in the mayoral mansion, but the car went up and down and arrived at the front yard. Snow and her husband got out and ran to the front door. Ruby opened the door to let them in then closed the door and locked the door. The brunette waitress turned around to stare at The Charmings and spoke in a light tone.

"I'll be damned."

Snow and Charming breathed rapidly while they reached their hands on the knees, and their heads bowed down. Ruby tightened them to walk away from the foyer to the study room and pulled the red bulk book. She threw The Charmings and entered to push the button for securing the bookcase. The Charmings went confused and followed Ruby to the stairs then reached the basement and strode to the metal door. The brunette waitress looked away at them and spoke in a serious tone.

"They are here. Be prepared." Ruby pushed the button for code, and the metal door squeaked to open. She went inside and walked to sit down beside Belle. Snow and Charming entered the apartment to look around and went in awe. Granny, Belle, Archie, Henry, Emma and Regina smiled at them. The brunette boy went to close the door behind the Charmings and pushed them out of the living room to their bedroom. Emma was standing; holding the brunette woman in her arms and looked at them. Granny shook her head and went to cook in the kitchen. Regina was leaning her back on the blonde woman's chest, and her hands landed on Emma's forearms.

* * *

In the bedroom, The Charmings went in shock when they found out that they were in their bedroom and heard their grandson's voice then looked away at him. Henry smiled at them and crossed his arms on his chest.

"You better get your bodies clean and meet us for dinner. Granny is making mashed potatoes and steaks." Henry left them in the bedroom and went ahead to play with Archie for a chess game.

Snow went into the bathroom and got in the shower. Charming looked around in the bedroom and hummed in approval. In the living room, Emma kissed the brunette woman's temple and held her tightly. Regina smiled and watched Henry playing against Archie on the chess. Belle and Ruby were on the couch and chatted about their life.

The pixie cut woman finished with her shower, told her husband to get in a shower and went to find her clothes on the bed then got dressed and left the bedroom to find everyone in the lounge. Emma released her hold and limped to her mother for a hug. Snow smiled and hugged her tightly then kissed her forehead and walked to Regina for a kiss on a cheek. Everyone was surprised that the pixie cut woman kissed her on the cheek and went silent. Snow rolled her eyes and spoke in a light tone.

"I know Regina is dating my daughter. I am happy right away because they found each other for love. I secretly gave them my blessings to be together and have a family. Go take your moment to stare at me."

Henry was the first one to laugh and shook his head then went to play on the round two. Snow went to sit beside Archie and talked to him in the therapy while she watched her grandson playing. Charming finally got out from the bathroom and got dressed then left the bedroom. Ruby looked up at him and smiled. The blonde man nodded and walked to Regina and Emma to give them a kiss on their cheeks. Granny whipped her dinner and told them to get their seats. They went to the dining room next to the living room. Henry helped the oldest woman to carry the food to the table. They sat in the circle and went to eat their dinner in silence.

* * *

After they had eaten their dinner, Granny retreated to her shared bedroom to sleep, and Ruby went to hang out with Snow about the car runaway. Belle and Archie were in the corner to be in therapy. Regina and Emma went to clean it up on the table, and Charming decided to wash the dishes, pots and everything else. Henry went to sit on the couch, grabbed the television remote and turned it on. But he struggled with a television and informed his brunette mother about the television was not working properly. The brunette woman looked away to her son and told him that he had to get the wires off then get it back on. He nodded and walked to the television then searched for the wires and found it. The brunette boy got it off and waited for 2 minutes until he spotted a paper flicking in the air and looked away on the gap of the bottom from the door. He asked Ruby to see if he saw the paper on the ground and got the confirmation. Ruby investigated the gap and touched it through then nodded. Henry looked away at Regina and spoke in a concerned tone.

"When did you convert this room?"

"Long time ago before I adopted you," Regina replied.

"Did you see the hidden door before?" Ruby asked her with her confused state. Henry nodded.

"I believed I didn't. My construction crew came to fix everything while I was a mayor. I gave my design to them, and they converted it for me."

"May I rip the wall off?" The brunette waitress asked. Regina narrowed her eyes and walked to them then investigated behind the entertainment table and picked the paper from the ground. She studied on the paper then looked away at the gap and touched it. The brunette woman looked away at Ruby and gave a nod for a confirmation. She got up and walked away then watched Ruby and Archie to move the entertainment table. Emma went to find a tool for the television mount and informed Charming to remove the television and a wall mount. He nodded and went with it. Henry tilted his head and waited. Until the television mount removed, Ruby investigated on the wall, found the shallow gap inside and informed Emma to get a knife.

Snow, Belle, Archie, Henry, and Regina waited. Ruby and Charming put a knife in the shallow ends and cut it right away. It was shaping in a door. They went to get the door opened, but it was stuck. The brunette waitress sighed and looked away at the blonde man who was stroking his hand to untighten a knot. Henry had his idea, walked back to his bedroom and searched for the laser light then found it. He strode back to the lounge and asked his brunette mom for the magic to make the laser look real. Regina narrowed her eyes and flicked her wrist. Henry gave Gramps and told him to cut the edges with a laser. The blonde man nodded and gave a chance. It finally melted with a laser to cut the sticky inside the door and Henry smiled widely. Ruby arched her eyebrows and went to get a door to open it. It finally unclicked. Charming was high-fiving his grandson on his best idea.

Emma told Ruby to investigate inside the door, and the brunette waitress nodded then left the lounge. Henry tilted his head. The Charmings waited. Archie and Belle held their breath. Regina fidgeted her hands and looked away at the blonde woman with her worries. Until, Ruby came back and explained right away.

"I think that we found another tunnel. I'm not sure that it is leading to another building."

"Of course, there are more," Emma muttered under her breath and figured it out in her head. She looked back at her son, asked him to fetch the map from his backpack and he nodded. The brunette boy went to get his backpack beside the coffee table and grabbed the map then handed it back to the blonde woman. Emma unwrapped the map and put on the dining table then studied on the map. She found more tunnels to be revealing with the magic. The blonde woman gasped in shock when the tunnels appeared out of the blue and looked closer.

Others went to huddle around Emma and studied on the map. Snow and Charming looked up at their daughter and waited. Henry widened his eyes and found more tunnels on the map then lit up. Ruby and Belle were swallowing their lumps in a throat and knew Emma was going to say something. Archie narrowed his eyes while he was studying on the exact tunnel that he was in Regina, Belle, and Emma. It left Emma to figure it out on her words to speak in a serious tone.

"Ok, we were attacked by the zombies. Belle, Regina, Archie and I were in the public library. We did it on Tunnel Two. But there are five tunnels so far. It just appeared. I assumed that we did go in the tunnel two, and it was a blue tunnel. I believed so."

"Of course!" Henry lit up. Everyone looked away at him and went confused. The brunette boy rolled his eyes and went to get his clue book then searched for a page and read aloud.

* * *

_**April 18, 1895 – Ben S.**_

_**If you made it alive then congratulations! Now, you have your map with you. I'm sure that you saw more tunnels on the map. You have your sixth clue.**_

_**Find those tunnels and see if they are black. When you find a black tunnel, and I warn you that the black tunnel consist many mysteries. It will guide you to a big story. Before you travel in the black tunnel, I suggest you to get a full rest of sleep and grab everything you can fit it in your bag. The tunnel will get you in chaos.**_

_**If you see the blue or gray tunnels then don't get in for third times.**_

_**Good luck.**_

* * *

Emma looked away at Ruby, who was paling her face and nodded. The brunette waitress gulped in a nervous state. She looked away at them and sighed deeply. Granny reappeared in a good shape and smiled at them then her face drowned in a color when she saw their face paled. Henry looked at her and gestured her to join them. The oldest brunette went into her worries and looked away at The Charmings who were in their deep thoughts. Hearing Emma's voice, it made her wonder what happened.

"Archie and Henry, you go on that tunnel and tell me what you found in a tunnel and out from it." The men nodded and waited for a full explanation. The blonde woman nodded, looked away at the Charmings and continued.

"Snow, you go to your loft and find something that you see. Charming, you go to Sheriff's Station and check out in there then reply to me." They nodded.

"Granny, you check on your diner and BB."

"Ruby, check in the pawnshop."

"Belle, you can check the library."

It left Regina and Emma to check on Town Hall. They nodded. Emma snapped her fingers to get walkie-talkies then gave out to them and went into a split group. The brunette woman informed some about the code. They smiled at her and left on their way. Some of them had to walk out from the front door and acted like zombies on their way. Henry and Archie entered the tunnel from the living room and walked on their way.

* * *

For two men in the tunnel, they talked in Archie's therapy session while they searched the clues together until, they reached the metal door and looked at each other confused. The redhead man looked for more clues to have access and found the face recognition system. Henry explained it right away and leaned his face then it gave a green light. The door unclicked, they entered and discovered that they were in Rabbit Hole. Henry gaped in shock and spoke lightly.

"I went here for Granny's Dinner in the tunnel. This tunnel was another tunnel. It's unbelievable."

"Wow. I'm impressive. But look around us, there are many damaged goods and alcohols everywhere. Oh my god, that smell."

"Yeah, I can smell it, and it was a vodka mixed with rum," Henry spoke lightly. Archie looked away at him and went surprised. The brunette boy gave a little grin and walked around to find anything on the clues and had nothing to prove it. Archie looked away at the tunnel and took a glimpse on the sign above the door. He raised his eyebrows and spoke in a neutral tone.

"We entered the gray tunnel. It was not a black tunnel."

"That meant we are going back to the mayoral mansion. Oh wait, I have to tell moms."

"Yes, you can do that while I am looking around in this area," Archie replied. Henry nodded and gave a signal on the walkie-talkie. The redhead man walked too far away from the tunnel and observed on the shelves then found out that the only remaining was Smirnoff Vodka on the shelf. It was full but untouched. He was surprised and looked away behind the counter then searched thoroughly. Henry walked to the back room and found the black patches on the walls then yelled. Archie walked back to him and looked around in the back room then acknowledged his presence. The brunette boy searched the clues and found the telephone swaying in the air. He looked back at the redhead man and spoke lightly.

"I found something."

"What is it?" Archie asked.

"It was a telephone, swaying in the air and somebody was here before."

"Maybe it was a clue to lead us." The redhead man mused suspiciously.

Henry nodded and looked away at the telephone then put a phone on the receiver. They heard the door squeaking and looked at each other then took a glance at the door beside the phone. Archie went to open it and found another tunnel. He spoke in uncomfortable tone.

"It is another gray tunnel."

"Now, we have three gray tunnels in here at Rabbit Hole. I'm sure that we did enter the first one, and it was gray."

"That's exactly what I thought." The redhead man mused while nodding.

"It looked like a black room, and it was perhaps a fire to cause this room to explode with something," Henry spoke in a concerned tone while he looked away at the black room.

"It can be." Archie nodded to agree with him.

While they were looking thoroughly, Henry finally got a signal from Emma and spoke in a neutral voice.

"Emma, I found the gray tunnel and we are in Rabbit Hole. It was another tunnel."

"Oh. Good. What did you find there?"

"Damaged. Alcohols everywhere. I can smell vodka and rum around here." Archie replied.

"What's else?" Regina mused.

"We found the black patches on the walls and it looked like something exploded in there."

"Black Patches?" The brunette woman asked with her curiosity.

"Yes. It was." Henry retorted while rolling his eyes. Emma narrowed her eyes and spoke through the walkie-talkie.

"Archie and Henry, I command you to go back into the tunnel on your way to the apartment and don't go out."

"We will. Over and out." Archie replied and gestured him to lead back to the same tunnel they went in the Rabbit Hole.

"Over and out," Emma replied.

Archie and Henry sighed, walked back to the tunnel and closed the door behind them then strode back to the apartment in 30 minutes. They arrived in the flat and closed the hidden door. They decided to find something glue to cover the gaps and found it in the storage beside the laundry room. They worked on it for an hour. The redhead man went to put a mount on it and screw it through. Henry helped him to move the entertainment table back to the wall and television on the mount. Archie went to fix the wires, and the television finally worked.

* * *

In Town Hall, Emma and Regina arrived and entered the building. Regina went to check on The Charmings, Lucas and Belle on the walkie-talkie. The blonde woman looked around in their area and found the red paint on the walls then looked away at the furniture. There were damaged properties since they arrived from the library. The brunette woman got information from them and told Emma about their investigations then they found the gray and blue tunnels in the basements. The blonde woman nodded and looked away at the lobby level. Regina finished with her walkie-talkie and spoke in a concerned tone.

"What the hell happened in here?"

"I know. We arrived here from the Archives room; we didn't notice the clues around here and we overlooked." Emma knitted her brows and continued.

"I agreed. What happened with red paints over the walls?" The brunette woman nodded while replying back with a worried tone.

"I don't know, Regina. I got something in my guts. Something's funny in here."

"I know, I felt that way too and let's check in my office."

"Ok." Emma nodded and walked along with her to the office. They reached the second level that Regina had her office there. They strode to the door; Regina reached the knob and found out that it was locked. The brunette woman was confused and spoke in a neutral tone.

"It is locked."

"Let me do it in my old-fashioned way," Emma spoke in a light mood. Regina rolled her eyes and walked backward to let the blonde woman do her thing.

The blonde woman walked to the secretary's desk and found the two paperclips then screwed it in a perfect handle and strode back to the door. She crouched down and picked the lock with the couple paperclips. Emma heard the click and twisted a knob to open it. She looked away at Regina, who was faltered with red cheeks and giggled. The brunette woman entered and went into shock. Emma got up and walked behind her. They looked around in the office and found out that the room was neat and no mess. The ladies wondered how the hell happened in the room and went to investigate, but they settled their eyes on the brunette woman behind the desk.

The brunette woman's head was lying on the desk in a pool of blood. Her hair was covered on the desk. Emma looked at Regina, who was pale like a white. They strode to the desk. The brunette woman looked at the brunette woman and spoke lightly.

"I can't see her face."

"Of course, her face placed on the desk and we couldn't see her face at all. Let me pick her head."

"No!" Regina replied. Emma winced at her tone and looked around then spoke in a neutral tone.

"Do you have the gloves?"

"Yes, it is in the bathroom." Regina pointed her manicured nail to the bathroom behind her shoulder. The blonde woman looked away to follow the point and nodded.

Emma walked back to the bathroom and retrieved the latex gloves then put it on her hands while she was striding back to the desk. The blonde woman picked the head with her gloved hands and leaned the brunette woman's head up to take a look. Regina gaped in shock and covered her mouth with her hands. Emma was shocked too.

It was Blue Fairy or Mother Superior. The blonde woman investigated on the Blue Fairy's head and found a gunshot wound on her forehead then let her head go back in the leather chair. She went into an investigation mode and found another gunshot wound on the chest. Regina looked away at the blood everywhere on the desk, and Mother Superior's body then continued with her worries.

"Is she dead?"

"Yes, it is obvious. She had three gunshot wounds. That was one bullet on her head and two on her chest. I assumed that it was shot in her heart twice." Emma replied. The brunette woman looked up at her and narrowed her eyes then strode back to the bathroom. The blonde woman watched her and went confused then spoke in a loud voice.

"Go get your gloves and help me lift Blue Fairy!"

"NO!" Regina yelled.

"YES REGINA!"

"Oh, my gosh. I am going to vomit." Regina grabbed the latex gloves and muttered under her breath while she was walking out from the bathroom. Emma arched her eyebrow at her and rolled her eyes. The ladies finally got their position on the sides of the leather chair and lifted the brunette woman up with their strength. They finally moved away to the ugly chair in front of the desk and put Blue Fairy there. Regina groaned while she was looking at the blood gloves. Emma went back to the leather chair and spoke in a surprised tone.

"Blue Fairy was marked. Someone put her on that chair. I assumed there were no struggles."

"Oh." The brunette woman looked away at her and nodded. Emma knitted her brows and replied back.

"Explain me when it started with you in the beginning."

"Ok, in the morning, I dropped Henry off at school and went straight to here. I entered with a bulk of paperwork like you see there on the desk. I was working on that paperwork for hours, and I told Emily to get me a coffee from the break room. So, I was signing everything on my approval and looked up at my secretary who was bringing me a coffee. She left back to her desk, and I drank it a little then worked right away. Until, I felt something to make me sleepy and fell asleep on my desk."

"Is that your coffee right there?" The blonde woman indicated the coffee right beside the bloody paperwork. Regina nodded, and Emma reached the coffee to sniff it then recognized the smell from the cup of coffee then spoke again.

"I can smell it. I assumed that Emily or someone dropped the pills in your coffee. It was Narcolepsy. It made you feel drowsy in few minutes later."

"How did you know that term?" Regina asked with her curiosity.

"I watched CSI shows," Emma replied with a shrug.

"Unbelievable." The brunette woman scoffed. The blonde woman rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Gil Grissom was awesome. I can't believe that he is gone." Emma muttered under her breath and put the coffee back on the place. Regina raised her eyebrows and decided to go against asking her for more questions. The ladies got their bloody gloves off and threw in the trashcan. The blonde woman looked around on the desk and thought it off with the security videos then looked around in the area and found the camera in the corner from the bathroom and the office door. She asked the brunette woman with her police mode.

"Do you have a security video system?"

"Yes, it is on my computer, I believe." Regina rolled her eyes and replied in a neutral tone.

"I hope it can catch everything on the video."

"I supposed it was." Regina rolled her eyes and walked to the computer then typed it right away for the password. Emma smiled and went to investigate on the video system. The brunette woman walked off to investigate on the missing objects in her office. The blonde woman crouched down and narrowed her eyes on the security video with a time frame. Hearing Regina's voice, she looked away at her and waited.

"Why did the Blue Fairy marked on my damn leather chair?"

"I didn't know yet." Emma squinted her eyes and emphasized the words in a deep tone.

"She was dead with three gunshot wounds," Regina whined.

"Yeah, I can tell by her gunshot wounds and it was fresh." The blonde woman looked away at Blue Fairy and observed on the gunshot wounds.

"How did you explain to me about the fresh?" The brunette woman looked away at Blue Fairy and scrunched her nose then continued.

"Blood. I was talking about the fresh blood. I can smell it, and I can tell by the time."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Regina knitted her brows and asked.

"Fresh wounds and blood were timed by three hours ago. I can tell it because it was still wet. It was not drying it off." Emma pointed to the evidence and continued with a detective mode.

"Tell me how." The brunette woman crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows.

"Look at the gunshot wound on the chest." Emma indicated The Blue Fairy's chest and Regina looked down then smelt it and squinted her eyes at the blood liquid. The brunette woman knew that Emma was right about the gunshot wound.

"I can smell the bullet smoke."

"Thank you. It made my point." The blonde woman flicked her wrist in a small bow and looked away at the computer screen. Regina looked down at The Blue Fairy and figured it out in her head then looked away at the furniture and walked away from the desk. The brunette woman narrowed her eyes while she was investigating deeply. Until, she made a move in her head and spoke in a neutral tone.

"Wait a minute, I was here at 8 am in the morning until I remembered I had a coffee at 11 am. So, you said that three hours ago and the clock said it was 1 pm now."

"It meant you were attacked by that time – 11 am," Emma spoke.

"Yes, I was attacked by 11 am but how did I get out of here?" The brunette woman retorted.

"Good question." The blonde woman nodded at her and looked at Blue Fairy for a moment. Regina looked at the brunette woman in the chair and continued with her explanation.

"Blue Fairy was hit by a gun three times therefore she got here but marked. Somebody removed me from that leather chair. I was out until I woke up in the library in the manor last week or two weeks ago."

"Yes, it didn't explain everything." The blonde woman looked away at her and tilted her head.

"Listen, I drank the coffee at 11 am knocked myself out with a drugged coffee and somebody removed me. Look at the calendar, what does it say?" Regina mused. Emma searched the calendar on the desk and found the small calendar note then looked at the today's agenda and continued.

"It is June 12, 2015."

"Now, we were attacked on that day and we were stuck in the library." The brunette woman nodded and walked closer to the desk then pointed on the calendar note. Emma looked down at the timetable and spoke in an exclaimed tone.

"Oh my god! Maybe it was a time travel? Is it possible to cross over the realms?"

"It is possible, but I was not sure about crossing the realms," Regina spoke in a worried tone.

"Then what is your point?" The blonde woman went frustrated with her serious tone. Regina rolled her eyes and continued.

"Three hours ago meant three days we went missing."

"Right, it didn't make sense." Emma nodded and acknowledged her voice.

"I know, Emma! It always didn't make sense at all, but we were attacked on the same day, but we went on for two weeks on our ass to fight to get home."

"Correct, you are perhaps right." The blonde woman conceded with her.

"Thank you." Regina threw her hands in the air and walked to the furniture to check it out. Emma rolled her eyes, focused on the security video and noticed the blurs of three people in the office. She told Regina to come see the video and the brunette woman walked back to Emma's side then looked at the security footage.

"I can't see their faces and it went into a blur," Regina spoke in a neutral tone. Emma rolled her eyes and explained right away.

"I have to hack your security system and use the special system to clear the blurs."

The blonde woman worked on the downloaded system and fixed on the blurs of the faces and widened her eyes when the blurs went fading away. She finished by saying, 'oh my fucking god.' Regina looked away at the security footage and went shocked. The brunette woman yelled while she was looking at the first person, and Emma winced.

"Mother!" It was Cora Mills. Regina and Emma looked away at the second person; it was Killian Jones a.k.a. Captain Hook. Then the ladies went dumbfounded when they saw the third person; it was Mr. Gold. They watched the people's actions, and the blonde woman decided to hack on the security voices on three people in the office. They listened to every word. Regina told Emma that she had to inform everyone on the walkie-talkie that they found clues. The blonde woman nodded, handed the walkie-talkie to her and focused on the security footage for more clues.

The brunette woman walked away from the desk, contacted everyone on the same walkie-talkie and spoke in a serious tone.

"Do you copy?"

"Copy that," Snow said on the other line. Regina was relieved and went to explain everything from the start to the end. She heard the voices in the background and replied again.

"Got your ears on?"

"Affirmative."

"Blue Fairy was dead on my desk. She got three gunshot wounds. Blood everywhere."

"Oh my god. What's else?"

"Emma and I found out on the security footage. Three people were Mr. Gold, Killian Jones a.k.a. Captain Hook and my mother, Cora Mills." Regina acknowledged her tone. Snow widened her eyes and pushed the button on the walkie-talkie.

"Are you sure?"

"Big 10-4."

"Oh my god. Go get here quickly before the dark."

"Roger that." The brunette woman retorted with a confirmation.

"Over and out." The pixie cut woman closed her eyes and answered.

"Over and out." Regina mused while looking away at Emma, who was walking to the horse statue on the mantle above the fireplace. The brunette woman was confused and spoke in a light tone.

"What are you doing, Emma?"

"I just saw three people had access to that place, so you know that about the statue of the horse had a lever?"

"No."

Emma looked at Regina, who was walking toward her and reached her hands on the statue of a horse then twisted it in ninety degrees forward to them. The brunette woman gaped in shock when she saw the figure moving at the right angle and went into a wonder.

They looked down on the fireplace platform; it converted into the stairs and looked at each other with their grins. The blonde woman extended her hand for Regina to reach her hand and led her downstairs and found themselves in the enormous storage room. The brunette woman released her hold, walked away to the shelves and looked carefully at the old documents then continued.

"The documents are very antique. I can tell by the fabrics."

"I wonder how did they get here to store everything like that?" Emma answered. Regina looked away at her and nodded then walked to another shelf and observed on the document. She blew the air on the material, coughed in the air and waved her hand to clear the dust in her face then looked at the date and gasped in awe. The brunette woman looked at the documents, scattered another one and spoke in an astonishing tone.

"I can't believe it. The documents dated in a long time ago. It started in 1895. As Henry said in the books."

"Oh my god. Look!" Emma indicated at the rug hanging on the wall and went in awe. Regina dropped it on the shelves and walked back to her then looked away at the carpet. They were in shock at staring at the beautiful picture of the rug. In a picture, Emma was in her white armor, a sword on her right hand and her left arm wrapped around the brunette woman. Her face was creamy, and the hair was flowing freely with the curls. She smiled with her twinkles in her emerald eyes. Besides the blonde woman, it was Regina in a long red jacket with leather pants and high heel boots, wrapped in Emma's arm. She placed her left hand on the armor, and she smiled in a glorious. They looked at them on the rug for a while, and Emma noticed the ring on Regina's left hand then continued.

"Is that a wedding ring?"

"I believe so," Regina spoke in awe while she was looking at herself on the rug. The blonde woman took a glance over at her and the brunette woman on the mat then spoke lightly.

"We look like them in that rug. I believed that it was possible to be like them. Also, I think that rug was our wedding gift."

"How did you know if it was our wedding gift?"

Emma indicated the sign at the bottom of the rug and smiled sheepishly. Regina rolled her eyes and walked to see the sign on the rug then went in shock. The brunette woman shouted in a loud voice, and the blonde woman winced.

"It was us in 1895 on our wedding day!"

"What!?" Emma stuttered her words and went to see the sign closer then widened her eyes.

"We were married before. But how did we remember that day?" The brunette woman asked.

"I don't know, Regina. Maybe we did time travel…"

"It's possible to do that."

"Oh my god, I just found a secret door behind this rug." Emma looked at the rug and spoke lightly. Regina did follow her instructions and raised her eyebrow. They carefully took the rug down, and the blonde woman investigated on the secret door then found out that they had to use the fingerprints to have access. She placed her index finger on the scan and felt a tingle on her fingerprint. It gave her a green light, and they entered the tunnel. Regina looked around in the tunnel and found the sign then narrowed her eyes and continued.

"We found a black tunnel."

"Great! We are in a right place!" Emma exclaimed. The brunette woman sighed and got out of the tunnel then spoke again.

"We have to get out of here and inform them when we arrive there."

"Good idea. Let me get security footage from the external drive. I think that you need to hear the words from three people. I think it is perhaps connected to your theory about the crossing over the realms." Emma retorted. Regina nodded and went upstairs by using the stairs. The blonde woman waved her hand to get the rug back to the place and left the storage room to the office.

Emma twisted the statue of a horse in a usual place and waved her hand to clear the fingerprints then went back to the computer and downloaded the security footage in the external drive. Regina brought the gloves for her and mused.

"We have to lift Blue Fairy back to the leather chair so it won't be suspicious."

"Right." Emma put the gloves on her hands and walked around to lift the brunette woman back to the leather chair then got her head back on the desk. Regina waved her hand to vanish the evidence on the bloody gloves in the trash and blood drops on the floor. Emma looked around and shut down on the computer. They finally left the office on their way back to the mayoral mansion. They went into the zombies.

* * *

After arriving at the mayoral mansion, the ladies went inside, locked the door and walked into the study room. Regina pulled the red bulk book, the door sliding away and they went inside to push the button to secure it. They strode to the stairs leading to the basement and walked to the metal door. The brunette woman pushed the code, and the metal door clicked open. They finally entered and looked at everyone who was waiting in the living room. The ladies looked at each other then walked to the couch and explained everything they found more clues in the office. Regina informed them about Blue Fairy being a decoy and black tunnel. Others smiled sadly.

Emma decided to wrap it up in their story and sent them back to the bed. Henry hugged his moms for a good night then went to his bedroom to get some sleep. The Charmings kissed on the blonde woman's forehead and nodded at Regina then left on their way back to the bedroom. Granny and Ruby already went to sleep. Belle and Archie smiled at them then retreated to their bedrooms. Lastly, Regina led Emma back to the bedroom and quickly kissed on her pale lips then went into the bathroom to get changed. The blonde woman sighed and stripped to have her tank top and boxers then crawled onto the bed. She finally laid down and stared at the ceiling. The brunette woman got out from the bathroom and went to her magic lab to retrieve the vial for Emma to drink the healing potion. Regina walked out from the magic lab, handed it to the blonde woman and continued.

"Emma, you have to drink it because I already made the healing potion for your injuries." The brunette woman crawled on her side of the bed and propped her head on the hand and rested her elbow on the pillow. She watched the blonde woman downing the vial and smiled at the pink glow around Emma's body. Regina knew that the injuries were gone. Emma looked back at her and smiled then continued.

"I feel stronger now."

"Good, let's get some sleep." The blonde woman finally laid down and rested her right arm around the brunette woman's midsection waist then snuggled closer. Regina smiled at the intimate gesture, rested her left arm around the blonde woman's neck and kissed on the lips. Emma kissed her back in the passionate kiss then whispered.

"Good night, Gina."

"Good night, Em."

Finally, they went to sleep. The night was shimmering through the damaged town of Storybrooke. The zombies were still walking around and gave some moans. Lastly, they had to search through the black tunnel on next day. The remaining of the black tunnel was still the mystery to the nine people who were the survivors.

* * *

**A/N: Next Chapter: Black Mystery Remained (A Long Chapter) **

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 7: Black Mystery Remained

**A/N: Sorry about the delay. It was supposed to be two weekends ago but I postponed it to today's date. Because I was busy with schoolwork and a disaster on the plans. But this chapter is very long. So, it would make it up for you. Enjoy it. **

**Grammatical Errors are mine. More Kisses between two ladies. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Black Mystery Remained**

In the morning, Emma and Henry were sitting in the dining room and eating their breakfast that Granny made for the family. Charming, Ruby, Snow, Belle and Archie watched the video on the television that Regina plugged from the external drive. It left Granny winced when she saw the faces of Mr. Gold and Cora. The blonde man was angry at Hook because he knew him from Enchanted Forest.

As for Belle and Snow, they paled when they saw Cora, and they knew it was Regina's mother. Regina looked away at Emma and frowned. Henry finished his meal and walked back to the lounge then found everyone paling in the shock. Emma strode toward the brunette woman and kissed her temple then rubbed on her lower back. The blonde woman conjured the audio of the three people in the video.

"Is it impossible to realize that we changed everything for all of eight people, dearie?" Mr. Gold spoke directly to the oldest brunette woman in a red ravishing gown. Hook was standing beside her and spoke lightly.

"It's possible. My Lady Mills believed that we changed everything. They would find the answers as long as we find something to receive our rewards."

"Yes dear, he is correct. I don't want to waste our time to do these ridiculous theories as the modern world says." Cora sneered and walked away to the staircase leading to the basement from the fireplace. Hook was behind her. Mr. Gold clenched his hands and stomped through their journey.

Belle narrowed her eyes and wondered what Mr. Gold was up. Ruby slowly glanced at her and spoke lightly. Everyone looked away at her and went with their curiosity on Belle's reaction.

"I'm sorry but how long did you know Mr. Gold?"

"I knew him for the long time. I was his mistress for many years when he got me as his slave in his castle."

Emma sighed and looked away at Charming then spoke lightly. Ruby looked away at the blonde woman and glanced at her best friend, Snow, who was fidgeting her hands.

Dad and Ruby, can you investigate the ship in the docks? If it's invisible, get something to show the boat."

"On the way." The blonde man said and nodded at Ruby. The brunette waitress looked away at Belle and kissed on her temple then left with him by using the metal door. It left Granny and Archie to figure it out on the audio of the three people and listened to the conversation between Mr. Gold and Cora. They suspected that Hook was behind everything on Mr. Gold and Cora's account. But they knew that they had something in their sleeves and can't put their finger on anything else based on Mr. Gold's conversation.

It left Regina and Snow to discuss with Emma about the trio who were planning something behind their backs. Belle, Archie, Granny and Henry listened to their conversation and went silent for few minutes until Ruby and Charming got back.

The blonde woman was the first to speak up about the ship, and Ruby helped him to discover what they saw at the docks. Others looked away at them and paid attention to them with the revealing truth.

"We didn't find anything on the docks. We searched everywhere. No ships and no one lived in the warehouse at all."

"Only full of the zombies," Ruby replied.

"Strange." Henry responded, and Belle narrowed her eyes at the thought of Hook's ship and retorted.

"Is it Jolly Roger, Hook's ship?"

"It is," Archie answered. Snow nodded without saying a word. Regina arched her eyebrow at Belle. Granny nodded and didn't say anything. Henry walked back to his bedroom and sat down on his bed to study the map about the tunnels. The brunette boy didn't hear the conversation from the lounge at all, and he focused on the tunnels.

* * *

Henry tilted his head to follow the tunnel paths from all of the buildings that they came in before the zombies caught them. Except Town Hall. He sighed and caressed a touch on the blue tunnel from Granny's Diner then went with another blue tunnel from another place. He realized that the blue tunnels were the dead end to connect with the buildings in a town. Henry decided to go ahead with the gray tunnels and did same things with the blue tunnels.

The gray tunnels were the dead end as well. It connected to each building in the same place. The brunette boy figured it out that the colors of the blue and gray tunnels were the only tunnels to get them to a dead end. Henry just knew that the black tunnel would lead them to somewhere out of Storybrooke. He narrowed the path in the Town Hall and found the empty hand at the end of the black tunnel with a room. He furrowed his brows at the room where the black tunnel stopped.

Until, Henry was absorbing every detail on the map, and it snapped him out of odd when his brunette mother called his name several times.

"Henry?" Regina called. Emma was behind her, watching Henry on the bed with the map. The brunette boy slowly looked up with a confusing look and spoke lightly.

"I think I found something on the black tunnel."

"What is it?" The blonde woman answered with her curiosity. Henry looked down at the black tunnel and continued. Regina walked upon him and took a look around the room where the brunette boy pointed.

"A room that it would lead us but it ended up in a deadlock like the gray and blue tunnels."

"What about them?" The brunette woman asked. Henry looked upon her and mused. Emma figured it out in her head and walked away to the lounge. Others were chatting about the plans. Regina sat down on his bed and listened.

"Gray and Blue tunnels were connecting to each building in one place. It's like a loop."

"You mean that we would go on forever to reach the same destination where we went back?"

"Yes."

"But the black tunnel?"

"It would lead us to somewhere. But there is a room that end us to stop our path. That's what we need to figure it out when we arrive there." The brunette boy retorted. Regina nodded and gestured him to get out of the bedroom. Henry gathered the books and a map in his backpack then looked away at the flashlights in the closets. He thought it was a beautiful resourceful to do that while they were going on the adventure. The brunette boy gathered the flashlights and put it away in his backpack. He finally left the room to meet everyone in the lounge.

* * *

Regina strode back to the lounge and found Emma then whispered in her ear for an explanation about the tunnels. Archie, Belle, Snow, Charming, and Granny looked away at Henry, who was arriving. Ruby was in the kitchen wiping on the counter. The brunette boy sighed and spoke lightly.

"Everyone, we need to get to the black tunnel in Town Hall. I found something on the way. I think that we would get there quickly."

"All right. You heard him. Go Go." Emma said. Others nodded and gathered their emergency kit. Regina was the last one to flick the wrist to secure the apartment and left on the way to catch up with them. Finally, they got out of the mansion and walked slowly to reach the town hall in few blocks.

Ruby and Granny were on the look out for the dangerous or suspicious things. Henry and Belle were in the lead. Archie and Charming were behind the ladies except The Lucas family on their backs. Snow was closer to Emma and Regina for her safety.

* * *

Until, they reached their destination and entered the building. Archie and Charming found the iron metals and secured the front doors. Others went on the way to Regina's office. Henry came and widened his eyes when he saw the dead figure in his mom's leather chair. Belle paled when she saw it. Snow covered her hand over her mouth and tried not to gag in front of them.

Emma and Regina sighed, went to huddle them out of the sight until they stood near the fireplace and waited for the men. Ruby and Granny froze while they spotted the dead figure and said in unison.

"Who was that dead figure in your chair?"

"Blue Fairy aka Mother Superior," Regina answered. The men barged in and hit the ladies on the incident until they realized that Ruby and Granny froze to the ground and looked away at the dead figure from following their gazes. Archie put his hand in his mouth and tried not to gag. Charming scrunched his nose and pushed the ladies out of the way until they reached to the fireplace to meet others.

The blonde woman nodded and went to twist the statue of a white horse on the mantle. It rumbled into a staircase. Others gaped open when they saw the stairs. Regina gestured her son and Belle to go in. Snow and Emma went behind them. Granny and Regina entered, and Ruby was behind them. Lastly, the men came quickly before the statue of a white horse went back to original place. The staircase went back to the floor again.

* * *

In the storage room, everyone was spreading their distance from each other. Archie took a look around in the room and spoke lightly. Granny and Snow went to check out on the antique documents from the shelves. Ruby went to search for anything to help her out with her sense of smell. Henry and Belle went to check out on the rug, and they went jaw-slacked when they saw the similar figures of Emma and Regina.

"It's a storage room."

"Yes, it was," Emma answered the therapist's obvious remark. Regina looked away at Granny and Snow, who were interesting on the documents. The therapist looked away at the paper beside him and investigated every scroll then continued.

"It was the hotel's storage room from the long time ago. I can tell by the reports. I see that someone circled the room, and it's from 1897."

"All of these documents were from 1897. It came from the hotel." Snow quipped. Archie nodded. Granny furrowed her brows and looked away at the records everywhere in the boxes then replied.

"Why were the documents in the storage room? It should be in the museum or something like that."

"I agreed." Charming conceded with the Lucas woman. Ruby came back and found Belle gaping open. The brunette waitress walked to them and widened her eyes when she saw the figures of Emma and Regina then yelled.

"Holy shit! It's Regina and Emma!"

Others ran toward them except Regina and Emma walked slowly to reach them. Henry nodded. Belle tilted her head to investigate on the description box and spoke lightly.

"It was in 1895 for Regina and Emma's wedding day."

"Look at Regina's wedding ring. Look at them how they stood closer for their comfort." Granny indicated at Regina's left hand. Snow squinted her eyes at the ring on the brunette woman. Emma was in a strong pose and wrapped around Regina's waist. Their looks went gloriously. Henry looked away at his moms and spoke lightly.

"Did you remember anything from your wedding day?"

"To be honest with you, WE didn't remember everything from 1895." Regina continued. Emma nodded. Charming narrowed his eyes at the rug and studied on the material then spoke lightly.

"The material was made of silk. I think that two of you in the past had money to buy it to display the two of you in the kingdom."

"It's impossible." Snow mused. Granny nodded. Ruby shook her head and looked away at the blonde woman on the rug then spoke lightly.

"Emma, you looked so happy in your armor."

"Hey! Look at the chest of Emma's armor." Henry replied quickly while he pointed it. Emma squinted her eyes and found out that their symbol was the swan with a crown on the top. Belle raised her eyebrows at the symbol and responded.

"It's a SwanQueen. I heard it few times. I can't believe that it was real. I thought that the symbol was false, but I'm wrong. The women on the rug were real. I think that it was resurrected somehow."

"But, how Emma and Mom appeared like that right now in front of you, Belle?" The brunette boy asked. The brunette woman looked away at the couple who were raising their eyebrows at her. Snow, Archie, Granny, Ruby, and Charming went into their curiosity to research on the creed of the women on the rug.

"I will explain it later. I think that we don't have time to talk about it."

"All right," Archie said. Emma looked away at Regina and spoke directly to her.

"Why not that we can bring that rug with us? So Belle can research it for a while."

"Good idea." The brunette woman replied. Emma informed Charming to help her to remove the rug from hanging, and Regina flicked her wrist to shrink the rug into a small size of an iPhone. The blonde woman reached it and put it away in Henry's backpack then put a protective spell on the bag so the rug won't fall out or miss in it.

Belle noticed the black tunnel behind the rug and spoke lightly.

"You found it."

"Yes, we did," Emma answered with a reassuring smile. Regina nodded. Archie and Charming made a beeline go through the black tunnel. Snow and Granny rolled their eyes. Ruby snickered with Henry along. The brunette boy shook his head and walked behind the men who were on the way. Ruby and Belle went in the third. Regina and Snow went inside in fourth. Emma was the last person who was walking through the tunnel.

* * *

They were spreading like a wildfire in the forest to search for a clue in the tunnel. Their walking took them forever to arrive on the long tunnel. They didn't except that it was about two miles length. But they were lucky that they had the lanterns along the way, so Regina decided to flick her wrist to match the flames in the lamps. Until, The brunette woman found the clue on the wall near their entrance of the tunnel with Emma. Others went relieved that they found a clue. Henry strode away to his moms and read it aloud.

It was a Dark One's Secret. No one knew that Mr. Gold or Cora invented the secret of being the blood magic. Only a few people knew the secret of The Dark One. Those people who knew it were Belle, Mr. Gold, Cora and even the creator of the Dark Magic. It pushed them to reveal the truth on the secret.

"_**The Dark One's Secret is to solve the black mystery. Only those people who knew it that could unseal the code. Now, you have to find the source of the dark magic and blood magic to break the bind. Good Luck."**_

Belle froze while she widened her eyes when she heard Henry's voice read the clue. Ruby went jaw-slacked. Granny and Snow bulged their eyes when they felt nauseous. Charming rolled his eyes, fell to the ground, and he fainted. Archie collapsed himself in the field and went into his thoughts. Regina and Emma widened their eyes and couldn't move at all but just stayed there to absorb the clue. The brunette boy slowly turned around to look at them and mumbled.

"Who would do that? I think that we need to do something. But it's impossible to unseal the mystery."

"I – I- I do know the secret." The bookworm woman stuttered her words while she fidgeted her hands. Everyone except Charming slowly looked away at her. Snow didn't notice Charming on the ground until she walked over to Belle and nearly tripped over her husband's body. The pixie cut woman looked away at Charming and yelled.

"Oh my god! Charming!" Archie looked away at the royal couple and crawled away to wake the blonde man. Regina and Emma whisked to look away at Charming on the ground. Henry went pale. Ruby and Belle gasped when they saw the blonde man on the ground. The blonde woman strode away to see Charming and spoke lightly.

"Make a move and I am going to pour cold water on him." Others nodded except Henry and Regina watched them. Everyone moved away and let Emma do her work to snap her fingers for the bucket of cold water to appear above Charming's face. They heard the snap from the blonde woman and watched the cold pouring out on the blonde man. Charming finally shot up with a scream when he felt a cold water splashing on him.

They felt relieved when the blonde man finally got his concussion back. Charming looked up at Emma and glared at her. The blonde woman grinned and shrugged. Belle sighed and walked away to the clue where Henry and Regina stood. Snow went to help Charming to clean it up. Archie smiled at them and looked away at them. Ruby rolled her eyes when Charming got complaining about the cold water. Granny chuckled while she was enjoying the scene of Charming and Emma.

* * *

The silence took over everyone's words, and Belle was the one who knew the secret then others slowly looked away at the bookworm woman and waited. The bookworm woman looked away at them and gulped. Ruby gave a sad smile when she looked at her. Snow and Charming raised their eyebrows and were ready to listen from Belle. Granny crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head. Archie caressed his touch on his bald head while tilting his head at the bookworm woman. Emma sighed and spoke in an annoying tone before Regina smacked her arm harder. Henry rolled his eyes at his moms and looked away at Belle.

"Belle, what's the black mystery?"

"It's hard to explain, but you will understand after we unseal it." The bookworm woman shrugged and gave a shy smile. Regina threw her hands in the air and mumbled under her breath. The blonde woman looked away at her and chuckled.

"Why is it so secrecy?"

"Oh yes, it's a dark one's secret after all." Emma chastised and got a glare from the brunette woman then went silent. The brunette boy furrowed his brows and suspected about the secret of the Dark One then went to search in his books for the journal entries. Snow took a glance at her grandson and knew what Henry should be doing to save them to get out. Charming wiped his face off with clothing that Snow gave him.

Archie, Granny, and Ruby waited. Belle fidgeted her thumbs and bit her lips. Regina crossed her arms over her chest and studied on the clue. Emma was rocking her heels and couldn't think of anything to unseal the mystery until the brunette boy found the journal entry in the book and spoke loudly.

"_**July 1, 1897, Ben S. wrote the entry about the Dark One's Mystery. It's a secret for the creator of the Dark Magic. It's a part of the blood magic to unbind the powers. Only one person could open the seal with the powerful abilities. The answer is the powerful one who can open the seal with the powers on the solo. But a person must know the language of Latin. The person has everything of knowledge in Latin and speaks the words of Latin. It will unseal the mystery. Good luck with finding someone who has a knowledge of Latin and powers."**_

Archie and Ruby were surprised that they already knew Emma was the person who had knowledge of a language of Latin. Granny raised her eyebrows. Snow and Charming went dumbfounded. Belle looked on the ground and knew that Emma was the one who could open the Dark One's Secret. Regina slowly looked away at the blonde woman who was shocked when they heard their son speaking about the Dark One's Secret. Emma couldn't find the words to speak, but she talked in an awkward tone.

"Um… Belle, is it me because I know Latin?"

"Well…" The bookworm woman bobbed her head, unsure about the question and gave a frowning smile. Regina looked away at Belle and asked.

"Wait a minute? It's a Dark One's Secret, and it is a black mystery. Only Emma knew how to speak in the Latin language therefore you mean…."

"I mean what?" Belle quipped while perplexing on her facial expression.

"Emma will be going to be a new Dark One?" The brunette woman continued. Others gasped by revealing their wonders about the secret. Snow and Charming bulged their eyes after hearing Regina's question. Granny figured it in her head while nodding. Ruby went slack-jawed. The bookworm froze and hesitantly nodded with a reply.

"Yes. Emma will be a new Dark One."

"Of course!" Henry said.

Everyone looked away at him, and the brunette boy rolled his eyes then continued.

"Emma is the savior who has a light magic. So, the Dark One's powers are the Dark Magic. Mom can't do that because her powers are Dark Magic. She will be drowning through the binding of the blood magic. It should be opposite. Of course, Emma knows the Latin language. Belle, do you understand the words that she must speak through Latin for opening the seal?"

* * *

Belle nodded and looked away at the blonde woman who was swallowing a lump in her throat. Regina stared at the bookworm and wondered what the hell happened to the Dark One's secret. Others waited and held their breath except Henry, who was smiling at his blonde mother. Emma hesitantly nodded and walked away to the clue. The bookworm woman informed Regina and Henry to move away with others. They nodded and walked away to the group who were behind them.

The blonde woman looked away at them with a small smile and took a glance on Belle then asked.

"What can I do?"

"You just use your light magic to flow it easily and speak at the same time." The bookworm woman explained. Emma nodded and asked.

"Ok. What are the words?"

"I summon thee, Dark One. Come and take what I must be required. I vow to be a new Dark One with my powers. Take what you want from me. I command thee, Dark One." Belle whispered so everyone cannot hear it at all. The blonde woman knew the phrase in her Latin class and gulped then nodded. The bookworm caressed her touch on Emma's arm and gave a sad smile then walked away from her to be with others.

"_**Conjuro te Fuscus. Venite, et quid agendum sit. Fuscus votum meum novum imperium. Accipe a me quod vis. Praecipio tibi Fuscus!"**_

Emma looked away at the clue and exhaled in the air. The blonde woman closed her eyes, let her hands move up in the air and spoke in Latin. Everyone went confused about the words Emma bellowed.

The tunnel ran shaking, everyone gasped and went to hold each other tightly. Henry went burrowing into his brunette mother's arms. Belle went to cover her head when she saw the small rocks sliding from the ceiling. The group went to huddle together. Regina looked away at the blonde woman and found Emma's magic flowing in the air then realized that the emerald eyes went to black. The brunette woman went dumbfounded when she saw the Dark One appearing in front of her and went to yell at her.

Emma cannot hear Regina's voice and went to focus on her powers to unseal the mystery. She felt the touch from Dark One and went shaking on her body. The powers went out of the control. The rocks made the noise to hit on the floor from the ceiling. Henry tried to look away at his blonde mother and did catch her in his eyes. The blonde woman opened her mouth to scream when she felt a knife cutting on her arms and back.

They tried to yell at the blonde woman and failed. Emma was shaken up while her magic tapped her powers to connect with The Dark One's powers. Regina looked away at the Dark One and made a fireball then threw at him and found out that Dark One was a ghost. Henry cried in a scream when he saw the blonde woman flying away from making the powers to unseal the mystery.

Emma fell in 15 feet away and slid her body on the rock wall. She slowly fell on the ground and her eyes went shut. The seal clicked open and slid away. Henry gasped and spoke lightly.

"Emma did it."

"Unbelievable!" Ruby replied while she was absorbing the scene between Dark One and Emma's magic. Charming and Archie widened their eyes when they found out that the seal was a door and didn't realize that the clue leads them to another tunnel. Granny and Snow gulped when they watched Emma lying on the ground. Regina was the one who was walking slowly to be closer to the blonde woman. Belle bit her lip and watched the brunette woman crouching on the ground.

The brunette woman swallowed a lump in her throat and caressed her hand on the blonde curls then spoke lightly. Emma stayed still but not moving at all. Snow gripped her hands into her husband's clothes tightly.

"Emma, wake up."

The blonde woman didn't stir and stayed there. Regina knew that Emma drowned her energy through binding her powers with Dark One and went to investigate on the blonde woman's body if there are injuries. But she couldn't find any cuts and bruises on Emma's body and went relieved. Regina looked away at Snow and Charming with a frowning smile. Henry looked away at his moms and explained.

"Maybe, you should kiss her with True Love's Act."

"Of course," Ruby yelled. Granny smacked her with her hand and glared at her granddaughter. The brunette waitress went silent. Belle shook her head and replied quickly.

"No. It can't be a cure of True Love's Kiss. Emma is drowning her energy. Regina, maybe you could heal her with your energy. It would be possible if she receives yours."

"If she didn't get Regina's energy then what happened to her?" Snow asked. The bookworm woman looked away at her and gave a sad smile then spoke lightly.

"She will be dead within few minutes after two hours top with no energy."

"No!" Henry yelled. Charming went dumbfounded. Regina widened her eyes and looked away at the blonde woman who looked like a lifeless body on the ground. The brunette woman shook Emma to wake up but failed. She sighed deeply. Granny walked upon her and caressed her hand on the brunette woman's shoulder to make Regina look up on her. The oldest woman smiled and spoke lightly.

"Try to use your energy."

"What if she didn't receive it?" Regina whispered. Granny shook her head and answered quickly.

"You haven't yet tried. So, go ahead." The brunette woman nodded and looked away at Emma, who was still on the ground then exhaled in the air and made her move closer to her. Regina looked at the beautiful face of the blonde woman, closed her eyes and led her hands to transform her energy. Her purple glow came into a life and went to flow through the blonde woman's hands. Until, Regina felt she drowned already and stopped transforming her energy. The brunette woman opened her eyes and stared at Emma for a while.

* * *

Everyone hitched and held their breath. Henry was worried about both of his mothers because of magic. Belle bit her lip until she tasted a little of blood on it. Ruby and Granny widened their eyes and leaned forward to see what happened to the blonde woman. Archie, Charming, and Snow went concerned about the women in front of their eyes.

Emma felt a flow of energy from someone, tasted the bittersweet but a lot of love and immediately realized that it was Regina's magic. In few minutes later, she felt pain on her back and her arms. Finally, the blonde woman slowly opened and found Regina in front of her face then gave a small smile. The brunette woman widened her eyes when she saw the little smile from Emma and yelled.

"Emma! You are ok!" The blonde woman winced at hearing her lover's voice and whispered.

"Y-es."

"Are you in pain?" Regina asked. Emma gave a small smile and slowly nodded. Others went relieved that Emma finally woke up after the scene of the clue. The brunette woman smiled with a nod then continued.

"I transformed my energy to you so you would get some energy."

"Oh, thanks. What happened exactly?"

"Did you remember everything?" Henry asked with his curiosity. Emma shook her head slowly. Regina went concerned and spoke lightly.

"We will have a full explanation later. So, we have to go to the door which you unsealed the secret." The brunette woman indicated to the door that was 15 feet away from them. Emma nodded and tried to get up but Regina helped her, and Archie smiled at the blonde woman. Snow and Charming smiled at Regina. Belle nodded and walked with Henry to enter the tunnel.

Regina put Emma's right arm over her shoulders and wrapped her left arm around the blonde woman's waist to support them on the balance. Ruby frowned at seeing Emma in the pain and exhaled in the air. The Swan-Mills ladies strode at a slow pace to get in the tunnel behind their son and the bookworm woman. Then, it went to Archie and Ruby in third to enter the door. Snow and Charming were in fourth to watch out and walked together in the pairs. Granny was the last person to come until they heard the door sealed again. It scared them out of the blue.

* * *

Henry was lucky that he brought the flashlights and found out that the tunnel went darker than another tunnel that they went in before. He smiled at himself and went to hand out for everyone to use it. It was only five flashlights but two extra ones in his bag. Others thanked him. Emma was smiling softer. The brunette boy could tell that his blonde mother is in pain. Regina frowned when she looked at their son's face and knew that she felt sad about Emma's injuries. Snow and Charming rolled their eyes at Swan-Mills.

They walked a little longer on their journey since they entered the secret door with the Dark One's mystery. Belle was the one who was still worrying about everyone's safety and knew what happened next until Ruby screamed in a loud one. Everyone did not except that they went into the pairs in the cages. They didn't see the cage trapping them while they walked into the black chamber. Of course, it was very dark, and they couldn't see everything brightening since they held their flashlights.

Regina and Emma were in the electric metal wires cage as others in the pairs. Henry was with Belle in a vines cage. Granny was alone in a dog cage. Ruby and Archie was in the narrow cage and can't reach to everyone, but they were clasping together into a crumbled paper. Snow and Charming were in pointy cage then went frighteningly when they saw the sharp knifes pointing at them. Everyone went freaking out until they heard the screech from the television above their views on their eye level.

The television screen was giving a static for few minutes until it cleared it up, and it appeared to be Billy the Puppet. It was a creepy clown with two red swirling circles on the cheeks. The eyes were black and red pupils. The hair was black and went woozy with the bald head. He wore the tuxedo suit. Billy the puppet went cackling and tilted his head at them then spoke in a spooky voice.

Ruby winced when she saw the creepy puppet on the screen and remembered she did watch the SAW movies. Henry widened his eyes when he saw him on the television and shook his head violently. Regina and Emma were next to them on the left side and looked away at their son with the concerned looks. Belle gulped in a nervous state. Snow and Charming whimpered when they saw him on the screen. Archie hyperventilated while he was watching the screen. Granny closed her eyes and listened to everyone's hearts.

"Hello everyone. Welcome to my black chamber. Now, you all are in the cages, and I couldn't release you unless somebody steps forward to do this game. Live or die. Make your choice to save you or them."

Everyone widened their eyes when they heard the word, 'die.' They went panicked. Billy the puppet cackled and continued.

"Who is the one to do this game? Say it and I will release you to step forward on the red line alone."

Others looked away at each other and looked away at them with the worried and frightening looks. Emma shook her head violently and gripped the brunette woman's blouse tightly. Regina looked away at the blonde woman and knew that she is the one who was going to save them again. Belle and Ruby looked at each other with loving gazes. Archie kept hyperventilating while he stared at the ground. Henry tried to figure it out how to get out of the vines cage, but he knew that he had no weapons to rip it off.

Granny crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed at the television screen then knew that someone will step in the game and save them. Snow and Charming went worried about them instead of them. Billy the puppet was still tilting his head to watch them in the room from the screen. Regina was stepping in her game and didn't know that she could survive through the game with the puppet on the screen then spoke in a regal way. Everyone gasped when they snapped to look at her with their widening eyes.

"I'm stepping in the game. Let's play."

"Good. Step forward on the red line." Billy the puppet continued while the cage door opened. Emma was stuck and looked down at her legs then found out that she was chained in the metal cuffs. The brunette woman looked away at the blonde woman with her sad smile. The blonde woman shook her head and whispered.

"Regina, no."

"I'm sorry, Em. I wanted you to know that I love you so much. Please don't give up on me."

"Please don't go."

"I have to go." Regina shook her head and continued before kissing on the pale lips of the blonde woman then stepped out of the cage. The cage door closed. The blonde woman started to cry while she was whimpering. The brunette woman clenched her heart when she saw Emma crying for the first time. She didn't hear her son yelling at her but knew that tone. Snow and Charming gasped more. Ruby and Archie looked away at the blonde woman who was in a breakdown.

"Mom, you don't!" Henry responded. Belle winced. Others went into sympathy for the brunette boy on Regina's sake. Emma sobbed while she was watching the brunette woman stepping on the red line. Regina looked away at her son and replied back.

"Please take care of Emma."

"It's time for you to solve the clue." Billy the puppet interrupted her conversation with her son. The brunette woman looked away at the screen and straightened her body in a regal way. Everyone watched the screen as the puppet cackled into an evil laughter. Regina knew something will happen in a worse way and held her breath until Billy the puppet spoke in a narrator's voice with a sinister voice.

"Now, everyone is in the cages. You have to save one of them before they drown in the water. Live or Die. Make your choice. The rules of our game have been made very clear. You need to abide by those rules."

Everyone gasped while they bulged their eyes out of their heads. Emma sobbed violently while she heard the clue. Regina made the tears out of her eyes and knew that she had to make a choice to step into a game with a pathetic clown on the screen. Henry went wailing and whimpered with the hiccups.

"Mom"

"Regina, you don't have to step into a game. It's dangerous." The blonde woman replied while she heard their son whimpering with his crying. Belle closed her eyes and knew Rumple put this game on it then clenched her hands into the fists. Ruby knew that Mr. Gold did this one to torture them even her.

"What are the rules?" Regina demanded. Billy, the puppet cackled and continued to watch them in the cages then continued.

"You have to tell a truth, and it will release them one by one."

"What if I get them wrong?"

"If you did get wrong, someone will die from drowning in the water inside the cage."

Everyone panicked and widened their eyes. Emma and Henry were still crying while they watched the conversation between the brunette woman and Billy the puppet. Granny was silent and knew that she wanted to shoot that pathetic creature on the screen with her rifle gun. Regina swallowed a lump in her throat and went in her deep thoughts to save everyone at one time with telling a truth.

It left Henry to stop whimpering and closing his eyes. Belle's hands started to sweat, and she began to breathe slowly. Emma slowly bowed her head down and closed her eyes. Snow and Charming slowly moved forward to hug each other together. Ruby and Archie watched the brunette woman standing on the red line then waited. The oldest woman sighed deeply.

Billy the puppet cackled along as everyone went depressed with worries. But the brunette boy looked away at them with a curious look after having a red-rimmed eyes with tears. However, he heard a whispering voice from Belle and went on alert.

"Henry, get the books and find the answers to destroy Billy."

"But how?" Henry tilted his head and studied his brunette mother's figure then replied back.

"You are smart to know how to solve the Dark One's secret." The bookworm woman muttered under her breath while she was watching Regina and waited for her response.

"What do you mean?" The brunette boy was perplexed with brows furrowed and asked.

"This is a part of Rumple's doing to torture us with no magic. All I knew was that one."

"Did you hear anything before like this one?"

"Yes, Henry. I promised you. I heard all of it. I think it is the answer in the books. Find the answers before we all drown in the water." Belle pledged him. Henry nodded and went to dig in the bag then researched quickly to search for the answers. Regina stared at the screen for longer, but no response came back from her.

Emma was in her breakdown. The blonde woman was desperate to get Regina in her arms but knew that it is no way to save herself at the same time. She still bowed her head down to the ground. The pixie woman watched her daughter and whispered into her husband's ear.

"Look at Emma. She's in her breakdown."

Ruby heard the royalty couple's talk and went to look at the blonde woman on the ground then yelled. Regina snapped out of her thoughts and looked away at the blonde lady. Henry was focusing on the books to find the answers. Belle went concerned about Emma's health. Archie went worrying, but he stopped hyperventilating since Ruby helped him to breathe slowly.

"Emma! Wake up!" The brunette waitress shouted. The blonde woman shook her head wearily. Regina walked away from the red line but something grabbed her right leg, and she was stuck on the red line. The brunette woman looked away at her right leg and found that she was clamping with the bear trap. Others widened their eyes when they saw the bear trap caught Regina's leg, and her blood came out with the pain.

"Ahh! Fuck!" Regina yelped while she was soothing her leg, but she felt pain in a worse way. Emma slowly looked away at the brunette woman with her curious look and found her in a trap then whispered.

"Don't move, Regina. If you move, it will get you more pain."

Regina nodded and stayed there until she knew that her blood was dripping very little on the ground. Billy the puppet laughed in a glorious evil one. Henry looked up at everyone and found his eyes on his brunette mom's blood leg then yelled.

"Mom, are you ok?"

"I'm all right, dear. Find something. I'll be fine."

"What happened?"

"Billy the puppet trapped her leg when she moved to get there for Emma's breakdown, but she couldn't move at all," Belle told him. The brunette boy frowned and looked away at the screen with his squinting eyes. Regina shook her head with a sad smile and looked away at Emma with her worried glance. They heard the puppet cackling and looked away at the screen. The brunette woman got her worries about the blonde woman and knew she couldn't get her leg out of the trap, but it caused her to feel the pain.

"Well, it's time for you to reveal some truth." Billy the puppet said. Regina slowly turned her head to the screen and nearly gave a mean glare but felt stinging inside her muscles. She sighed deeply. Everyone held their breath as they watched the brunette woman staring at the screen. Emma was in her deep thoughts and couldn't look up at her at all. Henry decided to come back to his research and searched for the answer. Most of it, they heard Regina's voice and it made them pause.

"All right, let's play." Regina expressed. Other gasped loudly. Henry froze at hearing his brunette mother's voice and went to look deeper on the books until he found the answer and decided to read under his breath.

"_**July 5, 1897, Ben S. found a clue to explain the black chambers with the cages. It's all about Dark One's Secret. The clue is to fail Billy the puppet's questions with a twist. Do the opposite answer. It will trick him. But one thing is that if you get it wrong, you will not survive."**_

"What's next?" Ruby demanded after hearing the brunette boy's voice with her wolf sense. Henry looked up at her and nodded then went to search another entry until he found it. He sighed and spoke in a soft manner.

"_**July 5, 1897, the answer is to find your hatch in your cage. It will let you go out of the cage without filling the water in it. Different cages have been designed by the creator of Dark One. Be careful. Oh, before I let you go, don't use red and blue. You will know what is next step for you. Good luck, Ben S."**_

"Of course!" Belle exclaimed and looked away at the cage walls. Henry closed the books and put it away in his bag then helped the bookworm to find the hatch in their cage. Others did same except Emma in the cage. It left Regina to swallow a lump in her throat and stared at the screen. Billy the puppet cackled and continued.

"The first question: How much do you know about the Dark One?"

"Don't answer!" Charming replied. The brunette woman went pale and knew that the puppet was trying to convince her out to find what the secret is by Dark One. Henry and Belle paused their doing then looked away at the brunette woman. Archie exclaimed when he found the hatch on the bottom of the cage and tapped on the brunette waitress then continued to whisper into her ear.

"I think I found the hatch. It's on the bottom of this cage."

"Finally, can we reach it with our feet? We're crinkled inside the cage. It's so narrow." The brunette waitress smiled and looked away at the blonde woman on the ground in the cage then continued in a soft whisper.

"I think we need to move down with our legs to crouch." Archie responded.

"Maybe it will work but I'm not sure if we can fit when we crouch together," Ruby asked. Archie nodded, and they tried to get down while they crouched, but their knees hit on the cage. They yelped when they felt pain from the bars. It burned their skin badly. Archie quickly reached the handle and twisted to open the hatch. Finally, they used their hands to push the door for opening the hatch. It went out with a loud thud. Archie and Ruby fell out of the cage and dived in the water.

Snow and Charming looked away at them and gasped. Regina was focusing on the screen and didn't hear a painful scream from the brunette waitress. Granny widened her eyes when she watched her granddaughter falling out of the cage on the bottom. Belle yelled. Henry snapped to look away at Ruby and Archie then knew that they finally got out.

* * *

It left Archie and Ruby in the water, and they swam out of the surface then looked up at the ceiling. They knew that they were alone and looked around themselves to find them that they were in the different room. They wondered how they reached them on time before others drowned in the water. The brunette waitress was lucky that she had a wolf sense, and it was a nighttime view. Ruby looked away at the therapist man and spoke lightly.

"I can see the dark so, you have to hold me, and we can continue trekking our way to get them."

"Great. What did you see around in this room beside we are in the water?" The therapist man asked.

"I can see the walls, but I found the hatch. It would lead us to get there." The brunette waitress pointed out and nodded with a reply.

"Let's go," Archie replied. Ruby nodded and continued to swim. He followed her along until they reached the hatch on the other side. They pushed them out of the water and stood on the solid ground. The brunette waitress studied on the hatch and went twisting on the wheel on the right side. Archie went to help her out then opened together. Finally, they got out of the room and looked away at the hallway.

There were the doors everywhere in the hall. They looked at each other and gulped. Archie decided to spill them and went to open every door. They found out that the doors were locked until the last door was at the end of the hallway. They walked in the door and finally opened the door. They were thrilled that they reached others in the same room.

* * *

Snow and Charming heard the door opening behind them and looked around at Ruby and Archie. They exclaimed in surprise. Granny was slack-jawed. Belle couldn't believe that Ruby and Archie found their way to go back to them. Henry smiled at them and looked away at the brunette woman who was in the pain. Regina was half happy and half worried about their health while they were stuck in the black chamber with the cages. Billy the puppet cackled and repeated the question for the brunette woman to answer it.

Ruby ran to the blonde woman in the cage and searched for the hatch. Archie went to help Snow and Charming to find the hatch until he found the hatch on the corner of the cage. He couldn't believe that Snow and Charming were stuck in the pointy cage. Ruby looked away at the therapist man and knew that he couldn't get the royalty out because it was the sharp knives around them in the cage.

Charming shook his head and sent Archie to help Belle and Henry to get out. The redhead man nodded and ran all the way to the destination. The brunette boy smiled in a giddy tone but spotted the hatch with the electronic security code system. He exclaimed and continued with a reply.

"Of course! Ben S. was right. We have to use the security code to hack it. Archie, are you good with the technology?"

"No. I haven't used the technology. So, tell me what I need to do."

"Ok, don't use the red and blue. If you see different colors, cut them."

"All right. But I have no knife."

"Hey, here!" Ruby demanded, and Archie looked away at the brunette waitress. She put her dagger out from her right boot and threw it out to the floor. The redhead man nodded and reached the knife then went to work on the electronic security code system. The brunette boy looked away at the bookworm woman who was looking at Regina. Emma blinked several times to keep her awake. Snow and Charming tried to figure it out how to get out of the pointy cage. Granny was still coping like a dog in the cage. Lastly, Regina exhaled in the air and spoke lightly. It caused everyone to look away at her.

"I didn't know about Dark One much. I'm used to the dark magic."

"Wrong!" Billy the puppet continued. It went in a red alarm. The water started to fill up in Emma's cage. Ruby widened her eyes and stomped her hands on the protection seal of the cage. Snow and Charming screamed when they watched the blonde woman float herself. Regina looked away at Emma, and bloody cried in the pain. Belle was horrified when she watched Emma in the cage, and the water was full in the cage. Henry went panicked and watched the blonde woman wiggling her arms and legs.

Granny growled at the puppet on the screen and took a glance on the blonde woman's cage. She watched Emma struggling to hold her breath while she was in the cage with the water. The blonde woman stomped her hands violently. Ruby ran to her grandmother and grabbed the rifle then strode back to the blonde woman's cage. The brunette waitress informed Emma to cover her body and started to shoot the cage. It went bouncing. It won't hit the cage. Emma opened her eyes and looked away at the cage until she shook her head and stomped her hands on the wall.

Archie finally found the black and realized that black was everything related to tunnels and others. He cut the wires, and the black wires went frizzled. The lights went flicking. The screen went static when Billy the puppet screamed. Regina looked away at the screen and found out that Archie did it. The redhead man started to smile and looked away at the brunette boy. Henry opened the hatch and went lunging on the redhead man with his hug. Belle smiled and got out then ran back to help Regina to get off of the bear trap.

Snow smiled and yelled at her grandson. Henry released his hold and ran back to help his grandparents. Granny clapped and looked away at the blonde woman who was struggling in the cage. Ruby started to tear and whimpered while she stomped on the cage. Belle finally released the bear trap and helped Regina to walk back to the cage where Emma was. Archie went to help the oldest woman in the dog cage and released the hatch. Granny finally got out and stretched her limbs while they walked to Emma's cage.

Regina tried to soothe Emma into a calm tone, but the blonde woman winced with the pain. Ruby stomped on the wall all over again. Henry looked away at the screen and analyzed then had an idea. Billy the puppet was still screaming. They could hear his bloody scream on the screen. The brunette boy dug in his bag and found a medium rock then walked to the red line and threw a good shot at the screen. Snow and Charming raised their eyebrows at their grandson.

The rock smashed the television, and it fired up until the screen exploded with Billy the puppet's scream. It finally released the cage's door. Snow and Charming finally got out and nearly fell while the water poured on Regina, Archie, Henry, Granny, and Belle. Ruby and the royalty couple gasped until they ran to help them out of the water. Emma finally got out of the cage but went unconscious.

Regina got some help from Charming to stand and made her way with limping her leg to Emma. She went panicking and decided to use CPR on the blonde woman. Ruby stopped the brunette woman to do CPR and spoke lightly.

"We have to get Emma out of here. Henry is on his way to push the buttons on the door. We have to go now."

"All right. Charming, you carry her. Ruby and Archie, help me."

Others nodded. Charming went to carry his daughter in his arms and walked away to Henry, who was focusing on the buttons of the code until it finally released. The brunette boy went inside. Archie, Ruby, and Regina went second to get in. Charming and Emma went to the third. Snow and Belle went in fourth. Granny was the last person to get in. Finally, they were safe and walking in the tunnel until, they reached the room.

* * *

Until, they arrived into the room and looked around. Charming laid Emma on the empty table. Regina limped on her way to the blonde woman and got quickly to use CPR on Emma. Henry investigated the room and raised his eyebrows. Belle studied on the blonde woman on the table. Granny and Ruby held their breath while they watched the brunette woman blowing the air into Emma's mouth and pushed her hands on the blonde woman's chest.

Emma felt a push and arched her back then vomited with the water out of her mouth. Regina was relieved that the blonde woman was alive and went to lunge at her. The blonde woman blinked and slowly wrapped her arms around the brunette woman. Snow and Charming went giddy after watching Emma wake up. It left Granny, Belle, Ruby and Archie to smile. Henry decided to interrupt them with their happy moment and spoke in a suspicious tone.

"I think that we are stuck in the dead end. By the way, we are in the potions room. I can see many potions around us."

Others looked away at the brunette boy and took a view around the potions room. Belle walked away and investigated on the potions then exclaimed in a horrified tone.

"Regina, is that potions from the Magic thing?"

"It was supposed to be that. Let me do it." The brunette woman replied while she was in pain with her leg.

Archie tilted his head to study the potions and books on the shelves. Snow and Charming made their way to hug their daughter together. Granny and Ruby smiled at the royalty couple and sighed together. Emma smiled at her parents and looked away at Regina then slowly reached the brunette woman's shirt and moved her in her arms. Regina looked away at the blonde woman and smiled widely. The ladies were in their loving embrace for a while.

Ruby walked around to check out on the shelves and studied on the potions. Belle was looking around in the room and slowly realized that it was a dead trap. Granny, Snow, and Archie investigated around in the room to find something to get them out of the room. Henry sighed and looked for more answers through investigating the potions. It left Regina and Emma to stay still in their embrace and to whisper their loves in their ears with a chaise kiss. Charming witnessed every scene between the Swan-Mills ladies and grinned ear to ear.

* * *

Several minutes later, Regina decided to ask Belle to get a healing potion in the box. The bookworm woman immediately knew the potion and went to search for it until she found it in the case and went unsure about the potion. Granny raised her eyebrow and asked with concern over her face.

"Is the potion expiring?"

"I'm not sure," Regina said while reaching the healing potion. Emma shook her head and snatched the potion then replied quickly.

"I could heal you."

"No. You are exhausted by the beginning of the solving mystery on the Dark One's Secret." The brunette woman scolded her away. Snow rolled her eyes and kept searching with Archie. The blonde woman sighed and went pouting. Regina chuckled and quickly kissed her pout lips then winked and grabbed the potion to drink quickly.

The magic went swirling on the brunette woman's injury, and it healed quickly. Regina was impressed with the potion and retorted in her cheerful tone.

"It worked. It tasted like a sweet apple crisp pie. I think that it still lasted for the long time."

"That's good. You are alive. No side effects." The pixie woman told her and nodded. Granny and Belle were relieved that Regina was okay after drinking a healing potion. Emma smiled a little until she looked away at her son who was researching on the potions on the shelves with Ruby. Regina caught a glance on the blonde woman and kissed on her temple then whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry, darling. We'll get out of here soon than you think."

"I hope so," Emma replied with a shrug. Regina looked away at her son and declared it right away. Everyone looked away at her and dropped everything they did do in the potions room. The brunette woman smiled at them and nodded.

"I'm going to research the potions with Belle. Others, you keep searching for the doors or something that it would get us out of this room."

"I agree. I think it is a trap. Mr. Gold tricked us again." Belle mused with a frown. Henry groaned. Others grumbled. Regina took a look around in the room and realized that it was a setup. The brunette woman walked to the potions on the shelves and found several of them that she could recognize from her lessons back in Enchanted Forest with Rumpelstiltskin then responded to the bookworm woman.

"It's a setup. I think that you are getting it right. Mr. Gold settled us up for a trap. So, Belle and I start to find few potions that we can recognize our knowledge." Everyone nodded. Emma began to suspect everything that she took a look at the table and shelves even the books too then spoke lightly.

"Someone was here before us." Henry was confused at his blonde mother's comment and looked away at his brunette mother who was looking away at her with a nod. Snow and Charming realized that they couldn't find any doors everywhere in the room. But the redhead man found the clue on the wall beside the table where Emma was laying. He tilted his head to study the words in Latin and murmured right away.

"I think I found a clue. But I couldn't understand it at all."

"What is the language of it?" Emma asked while she was looking around to find him right next to him. Archie looked away at her and continued.

"I think it is Latin. Like last time, we came here."

"Oh right. Let me read it." The blonde woman nodded with a reply. The redhead man nodded and stepped right away to let Emma do her thing. Others watched her except Belle and Regina to focus on their duty to study on the potions. Henry raised his eyebrows at the blonde woman's knowledge in Latin and decided to ask her later.

"_**Filo inveniet parem potionem recte, et ordine est reserare fores."**_

"The clue is to find the potion to match the correct ones, and it is in the right order to unseal the door." The blonde woman responded in English from her knowledge of Latin in the clue.

"_**Ante vos dicitis in potionem deae primus cantus mulier super terram."**_

"Before you put the potion, and you have to say in a chant of the goddess who was the first woman on the earth." Emma translated into English while she was looking away at the clue once again. Everyone went slack-jawed. But Regina was not paying attention to Emma's voice and found the pink potion. Henry looked away at his brunette mother, once realized that she didn't listen to the words from Emma and glanced away at the potion that Regina held in her hand then replied right away.

"It's true love's potion!" Everyone quickly looked at the potion on Regina's hand and stopped everything they were supposed to do to help each other in the room. It went silence until Ruby rolled her head and caught her eye then looked away at the wall beside the bookcase. The brunette waitress let her mouth open when she saw the photo of Emma Swan in the dark outfit with white hair in a bun. Until, Ruby decided to show the picture to everyone with a reply.

"Look, it's Emma in the dark outfit." Others went closer to get a good look at the image then looked away at the blonde woman who was raising her eyebrows. Archie gave a sad smile at Emma and looked away at Ruby to get her attention. The brunette waitress put it away back to the bookcase and got the redhead man's attention then decided to help him out to remove the bulky items on Archie's way. They worked until the pile of the heavy items were gone. Ruby realized that they did find the sealed door. Archie smiled widely.

"We found the door," Ruby said. Everyone looked away at them and noticed the door behind them then nodded. Regina went to work right away with Belle about the potions. Henry walked to his blonde mother and helped her out with the clues to solve the mystery. Emma translated over and over for her son to understand the clue until she remembered from her mythology class in her last year of high school.

"Impossible."

"What's wrong, Ma?" Henry went concerned. Emma looked away at him and continued.

"I think it is Pandora, a first goddess on the earth." Granny and Snow understood the clue about the Goddess since they listened to the brunette boy's rambling words and even Emma's words too. Regina started to listen since she finished her duty with Belle and went confused when she heard Emma's words. It left Henry to dig deep in the journal and searched for the goddess's name.

* * *

Several minutes later, the brunette boy found the journal entry and decided to read it aloud. Everyone listened to words he spoke in a soft tone. It caused Charming to figure it out for a while.

"_**July 6, 1897, Ben S. researched the clue about the goddess, Pandora. It's part of a sin to cause the first woman on the Earth. It got her to be stuck forever in the box. It is part of the secret that the goddesses and gods demanded her to stay there. One problem is if someone reveal the box and others would be in the curse for a short time until they solve the secret. It could be considered as the Dark One's secret. It was similar to that mystery. For Pandora, she sent a potion out there while she was away to be in the box for good. One potion was perfect to reveal the mystery to lead you to somewhere. But it's not about the who, why, when, what and how. It's about where you would land firstly."**_

"Pandora? Is Pandora box? We are in the box like her?" Charming asked. Henry looked up at his grandfather and shook his head with a reply.

"No. We are in another realm. Pandora already was gone. Someone revealed her out of the box, and she is in somewhere. We have to focus that where we will go."

"He's right. We are in the different realm, and we are not in Storybrooke anymore. But I'm worried that we don't know where we would go firstly." Snow said while looking at everyone. Emma figured it out and looked away at the sealed door for a while. Archie and Ruby looked at each other with a nod then walked back to the sealed door and studied the details. It left Belle to focus on the mystery of Dark One's secret and wondered Mr. Gold put them on that mystery to reveal the secret.

Until, the redhead man squinted his eyes to the details where the potions in the weird shape on the door and spoke lightly. Ruby looked away at him and heard every word then looked back to the door with a nod.

"Is that a weird shape on the door?"

"Yes, it is." The brunette waitress replied. Regina was confused about everything from the beginning to the end and walked away from the potions table with Belle. She investigated on the door and caressed on the shape then spoke lightly.

"I think it is the potions. We have to put the potions on that."

"You would be correct." Emma retorted while figuring it out in her head. Henry looked away at his blonde mother and raised his eyebrows. The blonde woman smiled at him and slowly walked toward the door. The brunette boy looked away at his books and searched for the potions then found the picture of the door to match the sealed door on the wall. He grinned and exclaimed right away.

"I found the picture. It matched the description of the door. You have to put the potions in the correct order. Ben S. did put the potions' name on it."

"Tell me." The brunette woman demanded her son. Henry nodded and read it aloud before Emma studied on the potions and exclaimed right away.

"I know that one. I knew how to order the potions in the correct order. Because it's related to mythology stuff."

"You did?" Charming and Snow said in unison. Others went shockingly after hearing the blonde woman's words. Emma turned around and nodded with a reply.

"Get me Heroism Potion, Rage Potion, Darkvision Potion and lastly, True Love's Potion."

"How did you know all of the potions?" Belle and Regina asked in unison.

"Ask me later. Get them now." The blonde woman demanded it right away. The bookworm woman nodded violently and went to grab the potions. Regina stared at her lover for a while. Emma sighed and gathered the potions from Belle and went to put it in the correct order.

The Darkvision Potion was in the first one, Rage Potion was in the second, Heroism Potion was in the third, and lastly, Emma put the True Love's Potion in the fourth. They heard the door clicking and the seal released on its own. The blonde woman looked away at everyone who were gasping. Belle slowly grinned.

Granny smiled at Emma and the blonde woman nodded. The oldest woman put her crossbow at the door as she was prepared to attack. Snow was ready to attack with her bow and arrow. Charming pulled his sword out from his belt. Regina had poofed them before they went into the potion room. Archie went to help Emma to open the door then walked backward with others. They waited and heard the wind inside the door.

* * *

Few minutes later, the papers, books, and potions were flying around in the circle. Everyone went to hug themselves into the huddle until the wind formed the tornado. Regina and Emma hugged Henry together, and their heads bowed down. Snow and Charming did the same thing. Ruby and Belle snuggled tightly. Archie and Granny clasped their hands tightly and reached their free hands to hold Charming's shirt.

Lastly, they were absorbed in the tornado and went into the portal. They didn't hear their screams and closed their eyes for a while until they hit the ground. Finally, they heard the car honking, people's shoes clattered on the sidewalk around them. Emma got up and looked around herself then went shockingly. Others helped each other to get up and to sweep their dirt on their clothes.

Regina sighed and looked away at the blonde woman then furrowed her brows and spoke lightly. Emma slowly looked away at her and heard the brunette woman's voice. Everyone looked away at the couple and raised their eyebrows at Emma.

"What's wrong, Emma?"

"I think that we are in New York City." The blonde woman spoke in a light tone. Snow asked with a concerned tone while she looked away at the skyscrapers.

"Wait a minute? What was the year?"

"I don't know," Emma replied while the man shoved her, and she glared at him with a scowl. Regina looked away at the man who was scrunching his nose at them then walked away from them. Snow and Charming wondered why the man shoved their child and looked away at the blonde woman. Ruby, Archie, and Granny looked away at the people who were whispering about them and decided to push everyone to walk like the regular people. Henry spotted the newspaper on the kiosk and grabbed it to investigate on the date then widened his eyes and spoke lightly.

"We are in the present like we were in Storybrooke but not Zombie parts."

"You mean June 26?" Regina asked with concern.

"No. It's June 27. We did spend our time in potion room for a day." The brunette boy said. Emma nodded with a reply.

"He's right. I think we have to go somewhere to get our clothes and find a place to stay. But I have a place to stay because I held the lease to mine since Pan's curse."

"Let's go," Granny replied. Others nodded and walked on their way to Manhattan on the foot. Regina and Emma held their hands together while Henry and Belle talked on the subjects of the Dark One's secret. Archie and Granny were not far from the Swan-Mills ladies and spoke of the therapy methods. Ruby was alone to walk with the royalty. They took the view around in New York City, and they realized that they are lucky to be alive after getting absorbed in a tornado.

Emma was the person who realized that the fairytale characters came into New York City and had their memories then whispered to her brunette lover about it. Regina nodded with a small smile then looked away at her. They finally kissed on their lips. Henry grinned when he looked away at his mothers. Snow and Charming caught the ladies' kiss and smiled on their faces. Ruby was absorbed on the skyscrapers while walking with them. The blonde woman pulled back and winked at her then caressed her left arm on Regina's shoulders and felt the brunette woman's right arm around her waist.

* * *

Lastly, they walked on their own and took a breath for a while until they reached Emma's place. It was a beautiful place. The blonde woman owned the penthouse and led them to the security guards. The bearded man recognized the blonde woman and slowly smiled then spoke lightly.

"Emma?"

"Yes, it is me, Robert." Emma rolled her eyes and spoke in a sarcasm tone. The bearded man cackled with an exclaimed tone.

"Give me a damn hug!" The blonde woman laughed and walked to him then they gave each other a long hug. Robert let them come in and discussed with Emma. Others went curiously about Robert and Emma's relationship. They were walking to the penthouse elevator. The blonde woman looked around to find her family and friends to be curious and spoke lightly.

"This is Robert Gooden, my security guard. But you will see others soon when we get out of here. He's my great friend since bail bonds time."

"I Betcha!" Robert cackled with a reply. Emma shook her head and went to introduce them to her security guard then retorted with a curious look.

"This is my family. Remember I told you about my discoveries."

"Yes, I remember. Don't tell me that the beautiful brunette woman in the pantsuit is your girlfriend. Am I right?" Robert pointed to the brunette woman who was next to her.

"Correct. That is Regina Mills, a mayor of Storybrooke and my son's adoptive mother." The blonde woman nodded with an introduction.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am. Welcome to New York City." The bearded man smiled at Regina with a reply.

"Thank you, sir." The brunette woman smiled with a reply. Henry smiled and waved his hand at him. Robert was surprised that he recognized him and exclaimed right away.

"Henry! Nice seeing you again. You are taller!"

"Yes, Ro-Ro. I'm taller. But I'm still growing. Care to challenge me on basketball court sometimes?" Henry grinned.

"If your moms approve."

"Nah, I am sure." The brunette boy rolled his eyes with a sarcasm tone. Regina furrowed her brows at her son. Emma smiled.

"Bring your game on," Robert spoke while indicating at him. The brunette boy giggled. They finally arrived in the penthouse. Emma waved her hand to let others mingle around in the rooms. Henry zoomed in to get in his room. Archie followed him to bunk with him. Snow and Charming searched for their bedroom. Ruby, Granny, and Belle made a plan that they would sleep together in one room. Emma and Regina would sleep in the blonde woman's bedroom. Robert gave a detailed explanation to the guests.

The blonde woman knew what to do with her penthouse and walked into her bedroom to get in the bath. Others nodded at the bearded man and waved him to see himself out then walked back to their respected pace to find everything that they should do is eat and take a bath. Finally, they all needed to do is sleep for the rest of the day.

* * *

**A/N: Finally, you arrived... It's New York City!  
**

**Next Chapter: New York City. **

**It will be not posted until I complete another different story. See you then. **


	9. Chapter 8: New York City

**A/N: It's too long to do this one. I'm sorry about the long delay but I bet you have been waiting and searching for more exciting stories like this one. **

**I warn you that I have my beta and this chapter is not edited by my beta. So, in the advance, I will post this one again after my beta edited it. No worries, there is no change but it still is there. **

**WARNING: SUICIDE ATTEMPT (Backstory) If you want to skip that conversation from Emma, go scroll down until you reach the good conversation in the kitchen.**

**Grammatical Errors are mine. **

* * *

**Chapter 9: New York City**

In New York City, Granny, Belle, Archie, Ruby were in the kitchen and cooking the breakfast for everyone. Regina and The Charmings were sleeping in their respectable beds. Emma and her friend, Robert Gooden were in the living room. Henry was up since he heard his blonde mom's footsteps in the hallway to the living room and got up to get in a shower.

Robert scratched his beard and sighed. The blonde woman knitted her fingers and went with her thoughts while she was speaking to her security guard.

"What is the date today?"

"June 26, 2015."

"Oh my god, we've been through two weeks to get back to Storybrooke." Emma held her hands through her hair and replied. Regina got up and found out she was alone in the bed then decided to walk out to find Emma but heard the blonde woman's voice to alert her. The brunette woman yawned and sat down beside her then kissed on the pale lips and spoke lightly.

"Emma, good morning. What's wrong?"

"We have been through the portals since two weeks. Robert said it's June 26 today."

"What?" Regina widened her eyes and stuttered her words. Emma nodded and asked him some questions.

"Well, you remembered what I said long time ago when I found my home in Storybrooke?"

"Yes, it's full of the magical town and the fairy tale characters." Robert said while nodding to her. The blonde woman nodded with a reply.

"So, I'm a daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Also, I'm a girlfriend of former Evil Queen." The bearded man widened his eyes and gaped his mouth open until he responded.

"Who is the Evil Queen?"

"I am." Regina flatly said while in the evil queen mode. It made Robert wince and squirmed in his seat. Emma chuckled and replied.

"Is she scaring you?"

"Yes, her voice is creeping me out."

"Good. I like him." The brunette woman told her girlfriend with a smile. The blonde woman rolled her eyes and pecked another kiss on the pale lips. Henry tilted his head and spoke lightly.

"So, how did we arrive here in New York City?"

"I had no freaking idea." Emma muttered. Regina sighed and asked Robert a question.

"Is the fairy tale characters existing in here, I meant, America?"

"if you meant, Mr. Gold?" He asked. The ladies widened their eyes. Henry paused to walk away to the kitchen where others were cooking for the breakfast that Robert brought the groceries to them this morning.

"Also, Cora and Hook?" The brunette boy asked. The bearded man looked at him and nodded. Regina looked at the blonde woman with her widened eyes and replied.

"They were here before us! They knew!"

"Like a cat and mouse." Emma said. Others nodded except the brunette woman panicked. The blonde woman reached her girlfriend in her arms and comforted her with the soothing words. Robert raised his eyebrows at them. Henry gulped and spoke lightly.

"Where are they now?"

"I don't know." Robert muttered back. Regina was calming down due of the soothing words from Emma. She was thankful to have her in her life. It interrupted the conversation when Snow came in with a smile then spoke lightly.

"It's a breakfast time! Come on, it's time to eat."

"We have to talk about this one later and I want you to call your wife. We need her help." The blonde woman told him. The bearded man nodded and got up after following them to the dining room. Others joined in the table. Regina was shocked when she got new information and sat down beside her blonde girlfriend. She was still quiet while she was eating her breakfast and dozed off with her thoughts.

The breakfast went quickly with the conversation from Robert. Others absorbed the words and went shocked. Emma pressed her lips together and looked at her brunette girlfriend who was in her thoughts. Henry furrowed his brows and finished his plate then went back to the kitchen to dump his empty plate and ran toward his bedroom. He grabbed his laptop and returned to the dining room.

* * *

The doorbell rang. Robert got up and went to answer the door until they came back to the dining room. The bearded man cleared his throat and spoke lightly.

"This is Stephanie Gooden, my wife. She is an expert on the fairytale mythology. I believe that she could help you with the stuffs." The redhead woman waved her hand and muttered.

"Hi."

The brunette boy smiled at her and googled the original date for the fairytale then spoke lightly.

"Stephanie, do you know when the fairy tales published at the original date?"

"Yes, it is Grimms' Fairy Tales in 1812. To be precise, it was December 12, 1812." She said. Others gaped open and Henry nodded then typed the search for the Grimms Fairy Tales.

Stephanie and Robert sat down on the breakfast stools. Belle asked Regina and others looked at her except Henry researched on the fairy tales. Emma felt nervous and knew she had something in her plans.

"Are you okay, Regina?"

"Uh, I'm fine and I think I am going for a shower." The brunette mayor said while getting up and pecking on the pale lips then left the room. Snow and Charming looked at each other then decided to leave toward their bedroom. It left Granny, Henry, Archie, Belle, Ruby and Emma to be quiet until Stephanie brought it up.

"Well, what are we talking about the fairy tales?"

"We are the fairy tale characters." Archie replied. The redhead woman raised her eyebrows and asked.

"What are you?"

"Jiminy Cricket."

"Ok." Stephanie answered. Ruby smiled at her and spoke lightly.

"I'm The Red Riding Hood but my name is Ruby or Red. Also, I'm a werewolf."

"I'm Belle French but I'm Belle from the Beauty of a Beast."

"I'm Granny Lucas, Red's grandmother."

"I'm Emma Swan, a daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, a girlfriend of Evil Queen and a mother of Henry Mills. Oh, I'm a savior for the happy endings."

"I'm Henry Mills. I'm a son of Evil Queen and Savior. Also, I'm a grandson of Snow White and Prince Charming."

Stephanie gaped open. Robert rolled his eyes and fell onto the ground. Belle covered her mouth with a hand while she saw the bearded man fainting on the ground. The redhead woman whipped to look at her husband and spoke in a concerned tone.

"Oh shit, Robert!"

"Is he ok?" Granny asked. Stephanie looked at her and shook her head. Emma escaped to the kitchen to get the ice and returned back to them. She handed it to the redhead woman. Archie and Ruby helped Stephanie to carry Robert to the couch. Henry carried his laptop to the coffee table and researched. Belle decided to get a glass of water and returned back. The redhead woman gently shook her husband's shoulder and spoke lightly.

"Robert, wake up."

"Stephanie, where am I?"

"You are in the penthouse." The redhead woman told him. The bearded man nodded and asked.

"Are they real?"

"Yes." They said in unison. Henry cackled and spoke lightly.

"I researched on the Grimms Tales. They were the originals."

"Yes, they are the true stories. But why are you getting curious?"

"Because I'm an author and I have a book, Once Upon A Time. It is based on the characters' stories. But it was mixing it up." Henry explained. Emma nodded with a reply.

"Yes, the fate, the pixie dust and all of it."

"Well, they shouldn't be true because it was a kind of the storytelling from the mouths. I believed that Grimms Brothers wrote it in their own words. It came true and alive. But it ended in tragedy." Stephanie explained clearly. Regina walked out from the hallway and stood beside her blonde girlfriend. Emma whispered in her ear as she explained everything that she missed the conversation.

"Like they haven't had a chance to get their happy endings?" Belle said. The redhead woman nodded and replied back.

"Some of them are not and others did have their happy endings like Evil Queen and Red Riding Hood."

"But all of the stories from Grimms are about the apple." The brunette boy mentioned. Stephanie nodded with a smile. Ruby went to read the stories on the laptop and replied.

"Yes, all of them are about the apples."

"How did you both knew?"

"Another clue." Henry and the brunette waitress replied in unison. Emma looked at them back and forth until she glanced at her brunette girlfriend then spoke lightly.

"Well, our son is smart."

"Indeed, my darling." Regina smiled with a retort then kissed on the blonde woman's cheek. It made Emma blushing at the endearment. Ruby snickered.

Belle cleared her throat and flicked her wrist at the brunette boy. Robert sat up and groaned when he felt the pain in his head. Stephanie soothed the words at him and gave a soft look. Archie and Granny made no noise at all and they sat down on the couch. Regina and Emma walked to the armchair. The blonde woman sat down and opened her arms for her brunette girlfriend to sit on her lap. Regina smiled at the gesture and sat down. Emma embraced her around her arms and stared at their son. Ruby nudged him and nodded in the direction toward the laptop.

Henry nodded and sighed. He looked at the laptop and searched for the clue until he found it on the bottom of the website. It was the moral statement but it formed the clue. The brunette boy looked at everyone who were looking at him and spoke lightly.

"The clue is you are here. So, what is similar to the fairy tales from Grimms? Also, you find a repeated word in all of the fairy tales except The Little Mermaid and Cinderella. After figuring the clue, find a big place that reminds the apples."

"What are we doing here?" The brunette librarian asked with confusion. Others looked at Henry like they had a lot of questions in their heads. Henry rolled his eyes and muttered quickly before Ruby answered.

"Why are we here after jumping into a portal?"

"We are in New York City like Emma said." Ruby said.

"Also, you both said that it was about an apple. I don't understand." Archie said. Others nodded except Ruby and Henry looked at each other. Regina unconsciously rubbed her thumb on her blonde girlfriend's hands and blurted it out.

"We are not exactly in the place. I think that Henry meant, New York City is perhaps a symbol?"

"Of course! The Big Apple is New York State!" Robert retorted. Henry smiled at him and nodded. Ruby raised her eyebrows. Emma rolled her eyes at herself and answered.

"Of course, duh."

"You are right." The brunette boy mumbled. The bearded man felt proud of himself when he figured it out with a clue. Stephanie smiled at him and patted on her husband's thigh.

"So, what is special about the apple?" Belle said.

"I think that the last clue spoke about the big place that we need to find. In my mind, I remembered Sam's Apples is in New York State. It's huge orchard like 250 acres to cover the apples orchards." The redhead woman replied. Emma was in her thoughts and remembered the childhood when she was young. Regina didn't pay attention to her but focused on the clue then nodded at Robert's wife with a retort.

"Yes, I think you are right so what are we doing now?"

"I think I am going to fetch two SUVs and y'all going for a drive." Robert explained while glancing at his best friend with a concerned look. Stephanie caught it but didn't say nothing at all. Others nodded. Archie informed Granny that he was going to find Emma's parents and explain it to them. The eldest woman sent a smile and nodded then decided to return to her bedroom to pack everything. Ruby was behind her. Henry googled the directions for Sam's Apples. Belle went to her bedroom and gathered her things. It left Stephanie, Regina and Emma in the living room while the brunette boy got up and took a laptop with him to his bedroom to leave the ladies alone.

The blonde woman gulped and shook her thoughts with the memories then spoke lightly.

"I think I'm going to get things ready before we leave."

"Ok, darling." Regina answered before pecking her on the pale lips and sending her away. The brunette woman looked at the redhead woman with a smile then spoke lightly.

"Thank you for coming."

"No, the pleasure was all mine." Stephanie retorted with a nod. Regina smiled and got up then went back to her bedroom. The redhead woman stared at her and got up then went to find her husband outside to wait for the SUVs to come by the penthouse.

Granny, Belle, Ruby, Archie, Henry, Snow and Charming went out of the penthouse and found Stephanie and Robert there with the SUVs. Regina and Emma were behind them and the blonde woman just locked her penthouse. The brunette woman sighed. Emma looked at her and gave her a small smile. Finally, they arrived to meet everyone outside. The bearded man sighed and spoke lightly.

"Here are your keys. One of you will drive other SUV. I know it's not fitting all of you in one car. So, I got another car for y'all."

"Thanks, Robert. I appreciated it." Emma mentioned with a nod. The bearded man opened his arms and let the blonde woman hug him back then released it. Stephanie smiled at them and nodded. Granny and Ruby went into the second SUV. Charming fetched the second keys and went to the driver's side on the second car. Snow decided to join him.

* * *

Lastly, Belle, Archie, Regina, Henry joined Emma on the first car. The blonde woman was in the driver's seat and informed her brunette girlfriend to do it on the GPS. Henry gave his adopted mom a paper for the address. Regina typed it away on the GPS and put it in front on the dashboard. Robert and Stephanie waved their hands at them.

Emma drove away and went on their way to Sam's Apples. Charming followed his daughter's SUV and pressed the button for the music. Granny and Ruby chatted about their diner. Snow looked at the window and went humming to the song.

The blonde woman checked on GPS to make sure they were on the right track without getting lost in the state. Henry decided to chat up about his experience with his blonde mother back in New York City when Pan's Curse was active. Regina listened to her son with a smile when she remembered these memories she made with him before Emma arrived in their life. Belle and Archie laughed at the brunette boy and his adventures in NYC.

Emma looked on the road and went with her thoughts when she was young and found the beautiful apple in front of her eyes. She remembered the sweet voice through her ear. It made her heart to be cherished again when she was living with her last name's family. She unconsciously smiled at herself while she was making a left turn before arriving at their destination at least two hours since they left NYC.

Charming, Snow, Granny and Ruby had no idea that they were following Emma's car since they got in for a road trip. Ruby sang the song while she looked through the window. The eldest woman was sleeping all the way on the road. Snow hummed to herself.

* * *

After two hours, they arrived at the entrance of Sam's Apples. Emma looked up at the wooden letters on the arch and spoke lightly.

"We are here."

"Finally!" Archie said. Others laughed except the blonde woman who was focusing on the gravel road leading them to the Main House. Emma stared at the white shingle mansion with the wooden garage doors while she was pulling over on the courtyard. Others gaped open at the beautiful designed house. Regina spoke lightly.

"It's a mansion."

"Yes, it is. I think I know that man." Emma pointed her finger at the old man in overalls on the porch who was watching them and replied. They looked at her except Charmings and Lucas in other car.

* * *

Finally, they got out of the SUV. The blonde woman raked her hands through her hair while she absorbed the smell of apples. The old man in overalls walked off to them and spoke lightly.

"Welcome to Sam's Apples." Emma looked at him and recognized herself when she was younger and played with the man, James Swan. She was surprised that he looked old but same to her.

The old man was the owner of Sam's Apples and looked at the blonde woman then recognized her face and spoke lightly. Others were surprised that the old man knew her and looked at the blonde woman.

"Emma?"

"James?" Emma replied. James laughed and nodded. The blonde woman merely smiled and walked toward him. He opened his arms and let Emma embrace him. They held each other in their arms for a while and closed their eyes. She started to cry and spoke softly.

"I missed you so much."

"Me too, my baby girl." Charming felt jealous when he heard the endearment from the old man but felt his wife's hand to squeeze his hand. He looked at her and found Snow shaking her head and whispered in his ear.

"It's ok. Let her be."

"But –" The pixie woman cut him off with her reply.

"No, David, I meant Charming. We've not been in her life for 28 years. She had these tough times since she found her foster parents. We cannot force her to do something stupid. Just let her have her moment with him. Ok? We will have conversation with her alone when we are back to Storybrooke."

"I agree with Snow." Granny and Regina said in unison. Archie, Belle, Ruby and Henry smiled at the pixie woman. Emma released her hug and wiped her tears on the cheeks then laughed softly. James winked. The blonde woman sighed and turned around to face them with a response.

"I'm sorry. I'm embarrassed right now."

"Don't worry, we got it." The brunette woman smiled at her and kissed her pale lips. Emma smiled at her and nodded. The brunette boy grinned and spoke lightly.

"So, are you introducing us?"

"Oh right! That's so rude of me. So, this is James Swan and he was my foster father when I was young."

The old man tipped his hat and spoke lightly. Others smiled.

"Hello everyone. Welcome to Sam's Apples again. So, I knew Emma when she was a kid like 4 to 7. She's damn adorable."

"Oh stop it!" Emma replied and laughed. James chuckled and winked at her. Regina smiled at her blonde girlfriend and replied.

"I'm Regina Mills. I'm Emma's girlfriend and a mayor of small town."

"Nice meeting ya, ma'am." The old man answered with a tip of his hat. The brunette woman smiled at him and squeezed Emma's hand. The blonde woman looked at her and winked then kissed on her temple. The brunette boy walked to his moms and introduced himself to James.

"I'm Henry Mills! I'm Emma's biological son and Regina's my adopted mom. Nice to meet you, James. You have a beautiful place. Also, my adopted mom love Apples!"

"You too, young fellow. I am supposed to have a chat with your mom later about the apple recipes, don't we?" The old man winked at him and looked at Regina who was blushing. Emma laughed when her brunette girlfriend covered her face on her neck. Snow and Charming snickered. Ruby and Belle laughed.

Archie introduced him and Granny. James nodded at them. Ruby and Belle told their names and nodded. The old man tipped his hat and looked at the Charmings. Emma cleared her throat and spoke lightly.

"This is Mary Margaret and David Nolan. They are my parents."

"Wow, you didn't age it at all." James answered and laughed. Others went silent except Henry pretended to laugh at his joke until he looked at them and went silent. The old man gestured them to get on their way to the main house. Emma glanced at her parents and sent her apology look at them. The Charmings smiled at her and shook their head.

The blonde woman looked at her foster father and looked at the main house then spoke lightly.

"Is Samantha here?"

"No, she is not here."

"When is she returning?" Emma asked with excitement. She knew Samantha since she was taken care while James was away with the business for three days. She loved that person when she had fun with her to make the desserts by the apples.

James smiled at them and gestured them to come inside the house. Others followed him to the living room. Emma looked at the designed room and smiled at herself when the memories came back. The old man sat down on the rocking chair. Archie gestured Granny to sit on the couch and he decided to sit on the edge of the couch. Ruby and Belle sat on the wooden bench across from the couch. Regina sat and let Henry sit on her lap while they were on the armchair. The Charmings sat down on the leather armchair beside Regina and Henry. Emma stood behind her girlfriend and son. The old man spoke directly at the blonde woman.

"Sam is not coming back."

"What? Are you divorced or what?" Emma replied back. James looked at his hands and frowned then muttered.

"She passed away when you were taking away with the social worker. Sam was very ill. Do you remember the medical bill when you found it on the dining table?"

"I remembered. How was it coming?" The blonde woman frowned and said. James looked at her with a sad look and explained.

"Sam had a cancer. She fought it for three months but we cannot afford the expensive treatment to treat her. We've been in bottom."

"What kind of cancer?" Henry asked. Emma looked down at the ground. The old man looked at the young fellow and answered.

"Leukemia." The blonde woman held her tears and walked away from the living room to the porch. Others looked at her except James looked at his hands. The Charmings frowned at their daughter's leave. Regina whispered in her son's ear and got him out of her way then got up until the old man stopped her with a reply.

"Let me go. You stay."

The brunette woman hesitantly nodded and sat down. Henry sat on her lap again. Belle smiled at her sadly. James stood and walked away where Emma left on the trail to the porch.

* * *

The old man found her on the steps and went to sit down. He looked at the apple orchard and sighed. Emma wiped her tears and spoke sadly.

"Why didn't you both tell me?"

"It's hard to tell you because you were young to understand."

"I should understand if you explained it. How old was I when she was diagnosed with Leukemia cancer?"

"You were 7." James answered. The blonde woman nodded and asked.

"Before I was taken away?"

"Yes." The old man nodded with a reply. Emma looked at him and had nothing to say until she looked at the apple orchard. James smiled at himself and spoke lightly.

"Sam loved the apples."

"I remembered she made me to work on the apple Danish. It was tasty."

"Only you can add the sugar and cinnamon on it."

"Yeah. That was great." Emma said. James chuckled and nudged her to come back inside. The blonde woman nodded. They got up and walked inside to get in the living room to meet them. Regina looked at her blonde girlfriend with a concerned look. Emma nodded at her with a smile. Belle and Ruby were discussing on the relationship between them. Granny chatted with Snow about the gardens. Charming and Archie chatted about the men's things. Henry burrowed his head on his adopted mom's neck while he was sitting on her lap. The old man looked at the young fellow and spoke lightly.

"When you find the light out there in the night time, you better run and reach it. You never know what's good in there."

The brunette boy furrowed his brows at him and didn't ask him at all. James winked at him and decided to walk away but paused to hear the blonde woman's voice.

"Can we stay here for a night?"

"Sure, my little girl. Make yourself feel comfortable at home. Emma, you know the ways to the bedrooms. Every needs are in the bathrooms. I'm going to help my workers in the barn. If you all need me, I will be at the barn. It's in the backyard." The old man explained. Others nodded. He paused to explain and spoke directly to the blonde woman.

"The rewards of the wild and the rewards of the survivor go to those who can dig deep, and ultimately, to the guy who can stay alive." James finished his quote and finally walked out of the main house.

* * *

Emma raised her eyebrows at him when she heard that quote while she was young. Others went confused with James' quote and looked at her. Regina pressed her lips and got cut off by Snow's voice then scowled at her. The pixie woman shrugged and sent 'I'm sorry' at the brunette woman.

"What did he mean by saying that quote?"

The blonde woman looked at her mom and walked to the armchair where her girlfriend and son were sitting then sat down on the edge of the armchair. She looked at everyone with a sad smile. Emma sighed and continued telling her story.

"When I was five, I was in dark places and I was holding the blades on my hand. Of course, I was crying in the corner in my bedroom. It was at night time. I heard Sam's painful screams and James' soothing words. To be honest, I just got the blades when I found it on the bathroom sink. So, I looked at it and didn't think that I was going to cut myself." The blonde woman paused telling her story and went with her memories.

Others listened with their widened eyes. Emma looked at her hands and continued.

"I was desperate for someone to take me home. But here, this place made me feel like I was withdrawn since James and Sam took me in. I didn't know what they had to do with me like other foster families. So, I kept going to cut my wrists with the blades. The blood came outside and I felt numb until I felt dizzy. James searched for me and found me in the bath tub then got the blades out of my hands. He was freaking out when he saw my blood everywhere. I was nearly having a blackout. But I didn't remember after that happened." Others gaped. Henry was breaking his tears and laid his head on Regina's neck. Ruby and Belle let their tears while listening to the blonde woman's story.

"I was nearly dying. He brought me to his arms and wrapped my wrists to pressure the blood to stop it. I was crying and kept saying, 'I want to die' on repeatedly. James kept praying and told her a quote. I finally stopped and started to listen to his voice. So, he saved me from suiciding myself. I was thankful for him to find me in the bathtub. But I didn't know how to survive like Sam and I found his voice to remind me that I was alive."

"James saved you because of what?" Snow asked while wiping her tears on the cheeks. Emma looked at her and explained.

"I didn't want my life like this before I met you. I was determined to kill myself and let my life crash. That's pretty deeper for me to handle it before I was taken away again."

"Ma, you are alive. You birthed me. I'm happy that I have you in my life. If you died, I wouldn't exist and the fairytales would be staying the same since the first curse." Henry said while he got up from his adopted mother and walked toward the blonde woman. Emma gave a small smile at him and embraced him in her arms. The brunette boy smiled and pecked on the blonde woman's cheek. They held each other tightly. Others let their tears flowing on their cheeks and sniffled.

Henry released his hug and informed them that he was going to help James at the barn before the dinner time. Charming cleared his throat and wiped his tears then went after his grandson while he was squeezing his daughter's shoulder. He finally left with the brunette boy.

Belle smiled at Emma and looked at her new girlfriend, Ruby. Others listened to the brunette waitress' voice. The blonde woman raised her eyebrows.

"When you arrived in Storybrooke, did you feel that way since you were younger?"

Emma nodded and looked at her mother then continued. Regina went curious. Archie clasped his hands tightly. Granny crossed her arms over her chest and pressed her lips altogether.

"Yes, it's always been the long time I felt that way when I arrived into the town where Henry dragged me."

"After two years, you stayed in Storybrooke and what made you to stay?" Belle asked.

The blonde woman smiled at herself and looked at her girlfriend then answered Belle's question. Regina started to widen her eyes slowly when she was listening to her blonde girlfriend.

"While I was staying there, it was all about Regina. She pushed my buttons and knew what I was doing all the times. It was always her since I arrived into the town. Not for Henry. It's about the brunette mayor that I fell in love within two years. She kept me in the ground and made me feel alive because of her."

The brunette woman let her tears flowing on her cheeks and softened her look while she was looking at the blonde woman. Snow looked at Regina and found that the younger self of her was coming out like she saw her with Daniel in the Stables. She knew that Regina surely loved Emma with her heart. The pixie woman looked at her daughter and found out Emma was gazing at Regina with her heartfelt eyes.

Regina got up and walked toward her blonde girlfriend. Emma opened her arms to her and the brunette woman leaned into her embrace. They closed their eyes while they were in their arms. Ruby and Belle held their hands on their chests while looking at the lovebirds. Granny and Archie smiled at them. Snow looked at others and nodded at the brunette waitress. So, the brunette waitress extended her hand toward the brunette librarian and left to reach the boys in the barn but they found them in the kitchen. Granny went after them. It left Snow and Archie.

The pixie woman faced her daughter and gave them a big group hug. Emma laughed at her mother. Regina tried to wiggle but failed at these attempts. Snow whispered in the brunette mayor's ear. The blonde woman furrowed her brows at her mother.

"Stay with Emma. She will always need you. You have my blessings to be with her. We have a plenty of time for our private conversation with Charming alone later or when we return to our town safety."

"Ok, Snow and thank you." Regina answered. The pixie woman released the group hug and nodded at them then left to find others in the kitchen. Archie was last person to explain everything and offered her if she need therapy or friend. Emma nodded and gave thanks.

* * *

It left Regina and Emma alone to have a private conversation in the living room. They finally released their embrace and laughed together.

"We are alone." Regina said while smirking at her blonde girlfriend. Emma chuckled and kissed on her plump lips then continued.

"Indeed but we will have our alone time when I'm getting you out on our first date." The blonde woman winked at her and they went for another kiss. Regina laughed into their kiss and gently shoved her blonde girlfriend's chest then answered.

"Emma, don't make me get you to the bedroom and go on with it."

"I don't see why not." Emma waggled her eyebrows and asked. The brunette woman chuckled and smack her shoulder then retorted with a stern voice.

"Be serious. We have to talk. So, why aren't you scared of being alive before deciding to kill yourself?"

Emma turned around and sighed. She palmed her head and looked at the ground. The brunette woman looked at the picture on the wall and decided to move herself on the coffee table across from the blonde woman. Regina looked at her and continued.

"Emma? Talk to me."

"I don't know. Ok!?" The blonde woman snapped. The brunette woman went startled and widened her eyes at her. Emma threw her hands in the air and leaned back on the armchair then explained.

"I was younger. I didn't know what to do with myself. I was like 7 years old."

"How did you remember how to do that? I meant, you found the blades in the bathroom. You were a little girl who had a big curiosity." Regina spoke lightly. Emma nodded and sighed then continued.

"I know Regina, I remembered when I was 5 or something. I watched Sam taking it out in the bathroom and the scenes were terrifying. I was standing outside and peeked by the door. To be honest, I watched all of it until James took me away from the bathroom and he put me in the bed. He soothed the words to me and I fell asleep. But I heard the whimpering so I woke up and saw Sam's eyes which gazed on me before James pulled her off from my bedroom door."

"Why didn't Sam do that?" The brunette woman retorted. The blonde woman shook her head and answered.

"I didn't know. If she was alive, I would ask her why she did it."

"So, had you been doing anything like that when you were in Storybrooke?" Regina asked with her curiosity. Emma sighed and raked her hand through her blonde locks then nodded with a reply.

"Yes, I had. It was last year and recently before our disappearance."

"Why was that?" The brunette woman quipped.

"I was miserable. I didn't know why I did it but one thing was all of the chaos in the town was taunting me. Like I was hallucinating those things like you were the Evil Queen. To be honest, I didn't believe in the fairy tales until I saw it in my eyes. All of it were real. So, I ran and ran until I reached the dark places so they even you didn't find me there. I found the small knife and wounded my wrists like last time I was twenty-six."

"Tell me about it when you were 26. If you don't want to retell it, it's ok and I can wait for another time."

"No. You have to listen. When I was 26, it was the worst time ever in my life. I was in trouble with bail bonding. Two men were chasing after me and I couldn't take it anymore. They took me out and threw me inside the caged room with a door. It was like a mental hospital. These days, I was there doing nothing but scratched my nails on my wrists. I screamed and cried until my blood went dry. I fell asleep every night. I didn't feel anything when they brought me to a nice place to sleep. But I kept doing that until Lily came in my life. She helped me with the cuts on my wrists and kept me safe. But I was thrown again in that room and I went crazy."

"How many days did you stay in that room?" Regina spoke lightly. Emma laughed and retorted.

"I stayed there for months and months. I didn't know the date I was on. The men kept feeding me the clothes and food. Until the police found me dying on the littered floor and brought me to the hospital. I stayed there for three weeks and took my off days."

"Oh Christ." The brunette woman said while covering her mouth with hands. The blonde woman nodded and got up then continued.

"Please change the subject and I want to see others."

"All right but you and I would have this conversation with Archie when we return. Consider them as my rules."

"Ok, as long as you stay with me."

"Oh my darling, I am always on your side no matter you need me." Regina spoke lightly. Emma smiled at her. The brunette woman got up and gave a passionate kiss on the pale lips. The ladies whispered their love and intertwined their hands. They knew that the conversation came to an end and went to find others in the kitchen.

* * *

In the kitchen, Snow looked at them with a dazzling smile. Charming and Henry whipped the cream. Archie and Granny barbecued the ribs on the grill. Ruby and Belle whisked the drinks for everyone. James sat in the counter and sipped his best whiskey. Emma smiled at them and walked toward her foster father.

In few minutes, they listened to Regina and Snow's argument about the apples. Others laughed at them. The brunette woman picked an apple slice and chucked it in her mouth them made a moan. The pixie woman went horrified and screamed.

"It's poisoned! Emma, save Regina!"

Regina gave a little tremble until she laughed when Snow widened her eyes. Henry videoed ever scene. Charming went after his wife and told her that Regina was not going to die. Emma laughed and heard James' voice.

"It's your dysfunctional family, isn't it?"

The blonde woman looked at him and nodded. The old man smiled and gave her a wink. The brunette woman gave Snow a good scare. Ruby and Belle cackled. Archie and Granny ignored them and focused on the ribs. The pixie woman walked to Regina and smacked her shoulder then yelled.

"It's not funny! I hate you."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Snow. But it's still funny because of your priceless expression." The brunette woman tried to stop laughing while explaining it to her. Snow scowled and turned around to get the plates to set up on the table. Regina looked at her blonde girlfriend who was still chatting with James and smirked. Emma gave a thumbs ups and winked at her while she was talking about her life before Storybrooke. The old man listened while he was sipping his good beer.

* * *

After the dinner was prepared, everyone took their seat and gathered their food then ate it right away. Charming smiled at his daughter who was laughing with Henry retold a story about Charming's fall from the hay after helping James out at the barn. Regina and Snow were whispering on their truce and went to chat about the issues in Storybrooke. Ruby and Belle were flirting toward each other. Granny chatted with James about the recipes that she would get for the diner. Archie kept eating the food and listening to James' voice.

Until, Snow decided to interrupt James' conversation with Granny and asked him. Others went curiosity. Emma widened her eyes and shook her head with embarrassment moment.

"James, why not you tell me about Emma's childhood when she was here?"

"Well, not much in here but if my wife was here. Oh boy, she had thousands stories about her."

"How long did you both take her?" Charming asked.

"4 or less."

"4 what?" Granny quipped. The old man chuckled and answered.

"Years."

"Oh." The eldest woman replied. Snow went silent and looked at her husband with a frown. Regina scratched her ear and cleared her throat then spoke lightly.

"What did Emma look like when she was a little girl?" The blonde woman sent her a glare. Henry snickered. The brunette woman looked at her blonde girlfriend and winked. James smirked and replied.

"Oh, she was beautiful. Emma has her pigtails and few missing teeth. Oh also, I never forget that beautiful freckles on her cheeks when she went out to help Sam to pick out the apples during the summer time."

"James!" Emma scolded. The old man shook his head and continued telling his story.

"Emma used to have a natural blonde hair and still do today. But she had a hot temper sometimes when we had few little arguments."

Others smiled at James' story about Emma. The blonde woman focused on her plate and blushed. Henry cackled when he pictured his blonde mother as a little girl. Emma glared at her son and scowled. Regina patted her thigh and whispered.

"You are still beautiful like you were little. I love you my darling."

"I love you babe too." The blonde woman whispered and went with a crimson red blush. Ruby laughed at her and winked. Belle hit her with a glare. The brunette waitress mocked her hands in the air like she was surrendering something. Granny rolled her eyes. Archie sipped his water bottle and smiled. The Charmings continued asking James about the stories.

* * *

The brunette waitress stood and walked to the table beside the window. She reached her glass for whiskey but something caught her eye. Ruby looked through the window and saw the light beaming out from the apple orchard toward the sky. She remembered James' clue and yelled.

"I found the light in the apple orchard!" Others looked at her and went after her to find a light. The brunette boy gasped and spoke lightly.

"We have to run. Like now!"

"Right!" Charming said. Others nodded and ran out of the main house. Henry and Archie sprinted faster than Ruby and Belle. Granny was not far behind the royal couple. Regina and Emma clasped their hands and caught up with Henry quickly. James hopped on his golf cart and drove away to the light.

The light went brighter. They came closer to reach it. James stopped and looked behind him. Henry was out of the breath and Archie scooped the brunette boy in his arms and ran to the area then yelled.

"We are getting closer!"

"Go, go!" Emma replied. The redhead man nodded rapidly and finally jumped in the light. James smiled and knew that they made it but looked at others who were running faster. Granny went after the boys and jumped.

Belle and Ruby lost their motivation but heard Snow's voice. They looked at her. Emma and Regina ran still.

"Ruby! Go jump before the light close!"

"Ok!" The brunette librarian yelled back and gripped Ruby's hand tightly then finally jumped in the light. Snow was relieved but still running with Charming who was sweating. Emma was not far behind Charming. Granny ran too fast to pass them and the royal couple. She was surprised that the eldest woman had a full energy to speed her running but remembered that she was a werewolf like Ruby. The blonde woman mentally rolled her eyes and felt Regina's hand squeezing hers. They arrived and found James waiting for them. Snow and Charming went to jump in the light.

* * *

Emma was out of the breath and looked at the old man. James informed her to jump before closing the light. Regina tugged her. The blonde woman nodded and embraced him tightly then grabbed her girlfriend. They finally jumped before the light went out.

James smiled at her and waved. Emma looked away at James and saw his body turning into a glittering dust. It went flying toward the clouds. The blonde woman gaped open and found out that he died. She turned around to face her girlfriend and spoke lightly.

"James died. I saw him flying away to the sky. He is a ghost to us."

The brunette woman looked at her and went breathing like a normal pace. She clasped Emma's hands and spoke lightly.

"When we return to Storybrooke, we can make it a road trip to see him if he is alive or not."

"Ok." Emma said. Regina smiled and pecked her a kiss. They stayed still until they heard their names from Granny. The kiss broke them apart and their eyes searched for the connection with the eldest woman. The ladies furrowed their brows with a concern. Belle and Ruby held them in their embrace and looked around them. Snow and Charming got scared. Henry and Archie gulped. The blonde woman tilted her head and asked.

"What's wrong?"

"We are stranded in the cemetery." Granny answered. Regina widened her eyes and took a look around the place. Emma did same thing and spoke lightly.

"No."

The cemetery were the thousand tombstones and the sky went darker. The fog came in. It made them shivering and came closer in a huddle. The echoes went in the air. Henry whisked his head to find a sound but it was nothing. Regina gulped. The brunette boy whimpered and muttered.

"Mom, I am scared."

"Come on, stay closer to me and Emma." The brunette woman said. Henry went toward his brunette mother and wrapped his arms on his adopted mom's waist. Regina embraced her son with her arms tightly. Emma held her hand on the brunette woman's back and spoke lightly.

"We have to move together and don't get lost. I think that the fog just came in."

"Go where?" Ruby asked with a shivering voice. Belle soothed her hand on the brunette waitress' arms.

"I don't know. But we are moving like now." The blonde woman replied. Others nodded and moved together. They still heard the crows and echoes scattering everywhere in the cemetery. Emma decided to move them to the safe place for sleep. They kept moving until they found a good place that it was not really creepy. It was the small cabin not far away from the cemetery like fifteen feet away.

But they were still in the cemetery. What would it lead them to the next destination? Will they survive? Will they return home without injuries or letting someone die on their hands? Will they understand why they were in the silly game of Rumpelstiltskin, Cora and Hook? Will they be trapped without the help?

In their minds, the questions appeared in their heads while they were sleeping together in the small cabin. But Emma was the one who stayed awake and felt her heart going down in her stomach. Her eyes widened at the shape in front of her eyes. She screamed loudly.

* * *

**A/N: Who is the figure that Emma saw?  
**

**Until next time. **

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 9: Cemetery

**A/N: It's here! It's here! Beta: Wazgood529. **

**Get your shit together while you read it until you throw it at me at the end. So see you there. **

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Cemetery**

After hearing Emma's screams, others shot up to attack something in front of them. The figure defended himself and tried to fight against them. The blonde woman went to search for a light switch then found it and tuned it on. The figure was relieved and went to pull his hood off to show his face. Others went shocked and yelled.

"Graham Humbert!"

"Yes, it's me. Geez. What's wrong?"

Emma walked toward him and caressed his brunette locks then nodded at others with a confirmation. Graham was confused at her and looked at them. Henry stuttered his words and his hand flicked in the circles.

"But you died."

"Yes you died in my arms." The blonde woman replied.

"I killed you with a crushed heart on my hand." Regina said. Others looked at the brunette sorceress with their shocking face. The brunette boy walked toward his brunette mother and explained.

"Mom, you did that?"

"Henry." The brunette mayor warned her son and gave a 'sorry' look. Graham was perplexed that Regina killed him with a crushing heart and died on Emma's arms. The brunette man pulled his cloak off and put it on the chair then replied.

"What's going on?"

"You see, you died long time ago. So, we are um…" David explained while others glared at him except Graham. The blonde man stopped his rambling and went silent. Regina crossed her arms over her chest and asked him with a blunt force. The blonde woman walked toward her and whispered into her ear.

"Calm down. I can hear you sneering everywhere." The brunette mayor sighed and nodded at Emma then repeated her words with a soft tone. She was relieved that the mayor changed her tone and walked behind her. Henry hid his smile and knew that his moms are madly in love with each other but went to focus on the brunette man.

"How did you get here alive?"

"I am alive because I'm a wanderer." Graham answered while crossing his arms over his chest. Others went perplexed while Regina figured it out in her head and sat down on the chair. Emma looked at them and replied.

"I think you all need to get some sleep. We will ask him more information this morning." Snow, Archie, Granny, Ruby, Belle, Henry and David nodded then went to their respected areas. The blonde woman walked to the brunette mayor and crouched down then spoke lightly. Graham watched them along while he was making himself comfortable on the chair.

"Babe, you need to sleep. You are tired." Regina snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her then nodded with a peck of a kiss on the pale lips. The brunette man was surprised that the ladies had a love attraction between them and didn't say anything. Emma smiled and gestured the brunette woman to the couch. Regina walked to the couch and sat down. The blonde woman laid down behind her and opened her arms. The brunette mayor crawled upon her lover and her chest fronted on Emma's chest. They embraced together in their arms. Regina finally slept on the blonde woman's crook of neck.

* * *

The brunette man checked on everyone and looked back to the ladies on the couch with his curiosity. Emma looked up at Graham and gave a small smile. Regina made herself feel comfortable in the blonde woman's embrace and went snoring. The blonde woman kissed on the crown of the brown locks and rubbed her back with her fingernails. Emma stared at him and replied.

"Tell me how did you become a wanderer?"

"To be honest, I didn't know when I landed here in the first place. My memories went forgetful. But I knew your names included Regina. I swear that I lived here for a long time. So, how did you all get here?" Graham explained. The blonde woman furrowed her brows and muttered.

"We came from the portal. We are working to return back to Storybrooke. Well, we kind of kidnapped by someone but we figured it out that it was Cora, Mr. Gold and Hook all the times. They played us as the pawns on the chessboard."

"Really? A portal?"

"Yes, we came from it. Last stop before this one, it was my foster parents' apple orchard farm in New York State." Emma explained with her thoughts. Graham was surprised that they came from same place he went and muttered quickly.

"I came from that place too. What coincidence is that?"

"Wait a minute, you came here from the portal?" The blonde woman made sure that she doubled checked on the brunette man's facts. He nodded with a confirmation. Emma widened her eyes and said.

"Of course! You are a part of the game. But are you sure that you are alive?"

"Yes, I am. You touched my hair. So, how is that impossible if I am dead?" Graham retorted with his furrowed brows. The blonde woman bobbed and answered.

"Good point."

"Yes, it is a good point. So, what happened to you and Regina? I recalled that you both fought over Henry?" The brunette man asked with his curiosity. Emma chuckled and unconsciously raked through the brunette locks then murmured with a grin.

"We got along in several months before we got kidnapped. I understood how she went through a hard time. I experienced that before. We had our understandings and decided to get along for our son. But we found out that we are attracted to each other without realizing that we fell in love with each other."

"I'll be damned." Graham said while chuckling at her. The blonde woman gave a middle finger at him and informed him that she was very tired. The brunette man nodded and got up to lock the windows and doors then went to sleep on the rug near the fireplace.

Snow and David listened to their daughter's storytelling about Regina and Emma's understandings then smiled on their face. They slept on the floor near the couch. Granny was sleeping on the floor near the window. Ruby and Belle were sleeping on the soft couch opposite from Emma and Regina. Archie and Henry took the bed in the room.

* * *

In the morning in the house, Snow, Granny and Henry were busy cooking the breakfast while Regina slept on the couch. David and Ruby took an opportunity to look around the house. Archie and Belle were in other room and chatted about the books. The blonde woman took a chance to chat with the brunette man then separated themselves.

Graham went to check on Emma's father and Ruby. Emma went inside the house and found the brunette woman laying on the couch then strode away to her. She woke Regina up with a big kiss on her lips. They chatted for a while before their breakfast time.

Granny went outside from the backdoor and yelled at her granddaughter and David for the breakfast time. The brunette man looked to find the elder woman behind him then followed them along.

Graham got information from them and went relieved that no one found them and they are safe. Others focused on their food and chatted about their experiences through the tunnel. The brunette man listened to every word while he gathered the breakfast meal.

* * *

Several minutes later, Emma finished her breakfast and decided to wander through the house. The brunette mayor noticed her blonde loved was absent but helped Graham and Lucas women to do the dishes. Henry went with Snow and David to the playground behind the house. Archie and Belle cleaned up on the table.

The blonde woman walked through the hallway and didn't notice Regina taking a glance at her. She found the attic door and looked around to find no one to follow her. Emma went inside the attic and opened the door and heard the creaky floor every time she stepped on it.

She looked around in the attic and found everything covered with the sheets then walked to the nearest window. The blonde woman found two frames that covered with the sheets and looked back at the door and decided what to do with the frames.

Emma grabbed the sheets off and saw herself on the painting. In the frame was an old painting in 1890s, she was wearing the armor uniform with a red cape.

She studied on her painted face and felt that she was a very noble lady with a neatly look. The blonde woman felt out of the blue and sat on the treasure chest. So, Emma studied on the painting and looked on the right hand which it held a note.

The blonde woman tilted her head to study on the note which it was in Latin. She decided to find a magnifying glass everywhere and looked around to see the tool box and searched for the magnifying glass. Emma went back to look at the note and read it with the magnifying glass.

'You must go save yourself and everyone. This is a trap. I warn you.'

The blonde woman startled herself when the raven bird hit on the window. It worried her. She looked back to the window which the raven bird hit it and went to check it out. The raven bird laid there and it was dead.

Emma went confused, looked back to the painting and studied on the painted face which it was very serious with the emerald eyes.

* * *

An hour later, Regina went upstairs and found Emma studying on the painting face. The blonde woman was startling by her brunette lover. The brunette mayor asked her some questions with curiosity.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes." The blonde woman replied while looking at the painting once again. Regina was confused and quipped.

"What's going on inside your mind?"

Emma sighed and flicked her hand at the painting. The brunette mayor walked to the painting and analyzed on the blonde woman in the armor then spoke lightly.

"It's you."

"Yes, it was me but I didn't remember when it happened." The blonde woman answered.

Regina nodded and looked at the note which Emma held her right hand then asked.

"What is the note saying?"

"You must go save yourself and everyone. This is a trap. I warn you." Emma translated it. The brunette mayor glanced on her and went to observe for more clues about the painting then checked on the back of it. She read the label on the left corner of the painting and muttered.

"It was in 1897 and it was after the wedding day of ours."

The blonde woman informed her that they had another one that was next to her painting. Regina took the sheet off and gasp. The ladies widened their eyes.

In the painting of the brunette woman, it was very dark. Her caramel eyes were the black and red bloodshot eyes. The dress was the evil queen style.

Emma looked to the necklace which it hung around Regina's neck and it matched to hers. The heart necklaces are broken. The brunette mayor found the tattoo on the wrist and it was the Light symbol which it is a sun tattoo.

It is also a sign of the wearer's troubled past, a dark time that changed after they saw the light. A visual reminder of the darkness that preceded the light of day. The blonde woman looked at her painting and found the Dark symbol. The black crescent moon was a symbol of the light through the darkness.

Regina and Emma realized that they are bounded in a symbol of sun and moon which were yin and yang. They wondered why they had that tattoos and necklaces.

* * *

The brunette mayor looked around and spotted a similar frame to the two paintings of them. Emma followed her and decided to take off the sheet.

Regina gasped when she saw their son, Henry.

In the painting of Henry, the brunette boy mischievously smiled. He wore the black leather clothes and his caramel eyes were in the flames. His hands were engulfed with the flames of light and dark. He had a light/dark symbol that were sun and moon altogether.

Emma widened her eyes when she saw him on the painting and found the tattoo on Henry. The brunette mayor saw the note on the brunette boy's right hand.

'I saved my mothers' souls and they died on my bloody hands.'

The blonde woman realized that Henry was going to be the Dark One and informed Regina.

"He was going to be the Dark One."

The brunette mayor looked at her and asked.

"How did you know!?"

"I translated the note from Latin to English for you." The blonde woman explained while looking down on the table which it was covering the dust then spotted the similar book to Henry's book, Once Upon A Time. She checked it out on it and found the diary. Regina was looking at the brunette man's red and black eyes.

Emma held the diary up in the front of the brunette woman's face and murmured. Regina looked closely to the diary and looked up at her.

"Henry wrote everything from the beginning to the end."

The ladies searched through the diary together until they found a picture of Henry, Cora, Mr. Gold and Hook. They went shocked when they saw them in a photo.

* * *

Several minutes, Regina and Emma went downstairs after engulfing the diary in magic to keep it. They met Granny, Graham and Ruby.

Graham and the Lucas women informed them that they sent others outside to explore without explaining everything. Regina and Emma were relieved and thanked them due of their wolf hearing.

The brunette man informed everyone that Snow found the tunnel leading them to get out of the cemetery. They followed him along outside of the house and went on the footsteps where Snow took her stroll with Henry while others were cooping everywhere in the house.

Regina and Emma looked at their son, Henry who was chattering with David.

The blonde woman gave a sad look and spoke.

"He is my birth son." Regina said same thing and squeezed Emma's hand then went along on the trail to the tunnel.

"He is very much mine too."

Many hours later, they found the tunnel and Graham sent them away to follow along in the tunnel. He would see them again. They said their farewell to him and left them in pairs to go into the tunnel.

Henry and Archie went first, Belle and Ruby followed them along, Regina and Emma went thirdly. Snow and David were the fourth people to enter the tunnel. Granny was the last person to go.

* * *

In the tunnel, they went silent with no words except the Swan-Mills ladies were worried about their son. It was a long tunnel since they worked to get there to their lively town.

The brunette boy stopped them and saw the clue on the glow marquee above the ceiling. He read it aloud while others went curious about the next clue. Archie scratched his redhead hair and hummed.

'Someone is very powerful and know about the magic. You landed on the right place. If you challenge the powerful witch of all times, please stand on the green line.'

The shaking ground shattered their hearts. Some of them held their hands to stay on the ground but Emma was flying away to the chain box on the left side. The chains clasped her hands and legs. She was moving to the big tank with the piranhas on the below.

Henry, Archie, Belle, Granny, Snow, David and Ruby went horrified when they saw the blonde woman in the chains. Regina yelled.

"Emma!"

They went flying on the right side and trapped them in the cage. It left the brunette mayor standing there and found the witch who was coming to meet them on the entrance in the fight. Others looked at the powerful witch who was cackling. Regina sneered at her.

* * *

**A/N: Who is that!? Who is that!? I won't tell you until you get it correct.  
**

**A next chapter will be up in a week or so. **

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 10: The Magical Duel

**A/N: Here is the chapter 10!**

**BETA: Wazgood529. **

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Magical Duel Between Two Sisters**

_They went flying on the right side and trapped them in the cage. It left the brunette mayor standing there and found the witch who was coming to meet them on the entrance in the fight. Others looked at the powerful witch who was cackling. Regina sneered at her._

"My, it's a beautiful sight to see you, Regina." The witch said while tilting her head at her with a cackle. The brunette woman started to boil under her head and clenched her hands into the fists. Others struggled with their escapes from the cage but there was no luck for them. Emma tried to release her hands from the chains but it caused the blood to spill out on her wrists. She almost screamed at her pain on her wrists and looked at Regina in a good distance to face the unidentified witch on the duel.

"How did you know my name?" Regina yelled with making a fireball on her hand. Snow went horrified when she saw Emma's chains reeling down to put her down in the tank and screamed. David and Archie searched for a closer tool to free themselves from the cage. Ruby was engulfing Henry in her arms and closed her eyes. Belle was covering her hands on her mouth while she watched the blonde woman trying to struggle with her chains.

"Well, I know you from our family relative." The witch cackled with a retort while looking at the blonde woman in the chains. Regina glanced at her lover and her heart dropped in her stomach when she saw the blood dripping from the wrists and demanded after her. Emma groaned at the pain and heard her brunette lover's voice.

"Stop! You are making it worse!"

"Why!? I wanted to save you all from that bitch!" The blonde woman said while struggling with the chains. She felt herself to drop down when the piranhas were crawling out in the water to make the noises with their teeth. Snow flailed her hands and whimpered when she saw her daughter trying to get out of the chains. David widened his eyes at Emma being lowering down in the tank. The brunette woman widened her eyes and demanded again.

"Emma! Stop struggling against the chains. If you keep going, you will go down. Trust me, darling."

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Emma yelled while she was once lowering herself to be closer in the tank. The piranhas crawled their teeth out in the air and tried to catch her in their mouth. The blonde woman finally stopped her struggles and started to cry with her tears. The witch cackled and replied.

"Emma? It's a beautiful name. Or, will I say? The Greatest Savior of all Realms."

Others looked at her. Regina whipped her head to the witch from paying attention to her lover and flicked her wrists to form the fireballs then threw it away at her. The witch vanished in the green smoke with a cackle. The brunette woman looked around herself and heard a cackle behind her then turned around to see the vines throwing at her. It grabbed her wrists and ankles to tie it up with the thorns. She sneered at the pain and replied.

"Who fuck are you!?"

"Oh, my apologies. My name is Zelena Mills."

* * *

Others widened their eyes at the reveal of the powerful witch. Regina felt anger inside her and tilted her head then used her fireballs to burn the vines off. She was free and flicked her hand to push Zelena in the air to hit the wall on the entrance. Henry stared at them while listening to Archie's voice.

"Isn't she the Wicked Witch of the West from Oz?"

"Yes. I have been hearing about her few times." Belle said. Granny took her crossbow to aim toward the tank which Emma was held above and yelled at the brunette woman. Others gulped after hearing the voice from the eldest woman.

"Regina, you poof yourself to hold Emma! I'm trying to shoot the arrow into the tank."

The brunette woman stared at Zelena and heard a demand from Granny then nodded and flicked her wrist at herself. She appeared again and held her lover in their embrace. Emma widened her eyes at her lover and gulped. Granny triggered her crossbow at the tank and it broke the glass off. The piranhas and water poured out of the glass then spilled everywhere on the ground.

Snow, Ruby, Belle, Henry, Archie and David were holding the bars from the above and curled their legs. Granny looked at the piranhas coming toward her way and shot another arrow at them when it came to her. Regina looked at her lover and kissed her pale lips. The blonde woman moaned at their lips and gasped when they broke the kiss. The brunette woman gave her a small smile and climbed upon the chains. She flicked her hand to form the fireball and threw it toward the chains.

The ladies fell down onto the ground. The shards of glass were everywhere. Regina yelped at the pain when she felt a small shards of glass stinging her hands. Emma felt her leg starting to bleed when she scraped her knees onto the shards of glass. She got up first and helped her brunette lover to make the shards of glass disappearing on her hands. It left the blood on her hands.

* * *

The brunette woman smiled at her and nodded toward the cage. The blonde woman sighed and nodded then trekked on her way. Regina looked at Zelena who was unconscious and walked after her. Emma tried to get the cage door off but it was covered with a spell and replied.

"Regina, it's covered with the magic."

"Damn it." Regina said while arriving at the witch's spot and crouched down. She didn't expect that Zelena lunged her hand to choke her and gasped while she tried to get her hands off on her neck. The blonde woman whipped her head when she heard her brunette lover's gasp and ran toward her. The witch flicked her hand to push Emma away.

Snow screamed after dropping herself down on the ground and grabbed the bars. Others did same thing. Granny looked around the cage and searched for something to shock the magic. Henry gasped and yelled.

"Ma!"

Emma was pushing away from Zelena's magic and she was flying toward the wall then hit her head on the ground among the shards of glass. Regina coughed due of the choke and felt her legs flinging. Zelena cackled and spoke lightly.

"Oh wicked, you thought I was unconscious. You made me laugh, sis."

The brunette woman made a fireball to burn the witch's arm. Zelena screamed after feeling the fire on her arm and dropped her from the chokehold. Regina clasped her hand on her neck and coughed then felt her anger boiling up. She screamed and clenched her fist to punch on the witch's jaw harder. Others widened their eyes at the punch.

* * *

Emma was still laying there on the floor and went unconscious. The brunette boy yelled after his blonde mother and slamming his hand on the cage bar. Granny heard his voice and looked at the blonde woman on the floor then replied.

"What happened?"

"She was pushing away and hit the wall. She fell on the ground and hit her head along." Ruby said while staring at the brunette woman who was using her combat skills. Belle gasped every time when she saw the punches getting harsh. Zelena groaned after getting a punch and flicked her wrist to push Regina out of her way. The brunette woman was flying out and hit on the cage.

Henry heard the thud on the cage and looked at his brunette mother then screamed. Snow gasped and went after Regina while she was crouching down to stare at her. The brunette woman groaned at the pain when she hit her back on the cage bars hard and looked at the pixie brunette woman who was behind her in the cage. David and Archie yelled at Zelena once again with their harsh voices.

"Regina, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Snow. You should be worrying about Emma's health. I am going to focus on Zelena." The brunette woman spoke lightly before getting up from the ground. Snow nodded at her and walked toward her grandson. The brunette boy was relieved that his brunette mother is ok. The witch cackled and stomped her footsteps toward her sister.

"Oh aww… it's cute when you have a family reunion." Zelena said. Regina exhaled in the air and boiled her fireballs then threw away at her. Zelena extinguished the flames and laughed with a reply. The brunette woman started to form the fireballs on her hands.

"You have fireballs. That's all you have your skills?"

"Shut up, witch." Regina said with a mock smile. She flashed her flames away at her. The witch vanished in the green smoke and appeared behind her to flick her wrist for the vines to trap Regina in one place. David started to scream at her. Snow winced at her husband's voice and tried to call after her daughter. Henry looked around in the cage and found an arrow. He decided to break it in half and walked back then threw the stone at his blonde mother's chest.

* * *

The brunette woman felt her anger starting to build up in one place and cracked her neck a bit little then lifted her hand up at Zelena. She flicked her hand to twist the witch's head and heard a crack of the neck. The witch screamed in pain and healed her neck then stared at Regina with a reply.

"Is that all you have? Shame."

Archie gasped and looked at Belle with his widened eyes. The brunette librarian blinked few times and spoke lightly. Ruby raised her eyebrows and heard the statement from Belle. Granny slowly walked toward the cage bars and watched the witches' duel. David was focusing on his wife who was crying. Henry yelled on Emma's name and half-paid attention to the witches on the duel.

"The Wicked Witch of West from Oz has been taught by the one and only Rumpelstiltskin Gold with the magical powers. She learned through Regina's trainings. I remembered that story."

"Is she Cora's daughter?" The elder woman asked Belle with her curiosity. Belle pressed her lips tightly and didn't say anything. Ruby widened her eyes and looked at them with jaw open. The redhead man exhaled in the air and watched the fight. Emma was still laying on the ground and felt pain on her head then groaned. The brunette boy gasped when he saw the blonde woman blinking few times. Snow shot up and yelled.

"Emma! Wake up. Regina need your help!"

"Ma! Ma! You get up!" Henry said after hearing his grandmother's voice. David stood up and gripped the bars to lean his face on it then exhaled in the air. He watched his daughter starting to get up from the ground and muttered to himself, 'come on, Emma. You can do it.' The blonde woman groaned from the pain and finally stood on the ground.

* * *

She felt a blood on her head and touched it on the back then winced at the pain. Emma pulled her hand away and stared at the dark blood on her fingers. Regina and Zelena were in their throats in the magical duel. The blonde woman looked up at her lover who was still bleeding on her nose and formed the fireballs at her. The witch flicked her wrist to conjure her flying monkeys. Others widened their eyes when they saw the flying monkeys.

Emma whipped around to see the flying monkeys above her and ran toward the cage. They screeched at them and fled toward them. Snow screamed. Granny cracked her head and pointed her crossbow at them then shot it in the air. One of the flying monkey let out a scream and fell down on the ground. The blonde woman looked at Regina who was exhausted from her magical energy and decided to sprint toward her.

Zelena cackled and made a gesture at them with her orders toward the flying monkeys. Others screeched and fled to poke the people in the cage. Snow grabbed her grandson in her arms to keep him safe away from the flying monkeys. Ruby grabbed Archie to throw at Belle and yelled.

The blonde woman screamed and conjured the weapon then swished a blade at the flying monkey's head.

"Emma! Conjure us the weapons!"

* * *

"On it!" Emma replied back after hitting another flying monkey's chest with her blade. Regina glanced at her lover and looked back at the witch who was cackling. The brunette woman lifted her hand up to make the ground shake and screamed. Zelena whisked her head to look at her and scowled. The flying monkeys fled around in the air and attacked on the cage. The blonde woman conjured the weapons from her magic for Snow, David, Granny and Ruby. Henry ran toward Belle and Archie and hid in a small huddle.

The pixie brunette woman felt her bow and arrows in her hands then stood up and shot some arrows at the flying monkeys in the air. David got his sword and poked at the flying monkeys on the top of the cage. Ruby got her knife to stab on others from her side. Granny used her crossbow to shoot them in the air beside her companion, Snow.

The blonde woman growled when she saw the flying monkey was going to attack on her and ran toward her with her blade. She swished it through the chest and the blood came out everywhere. Emma looked behind herself and fought against the animals. The blood spluttered on her face when she killed them with her blade.

Regina felt weak when she got some magical energy left and moaned at the pain. The blonde woman was closer to get her lover to recharge her energy while she was working to kill the flying monkeys on her way. Snow groaned at her arms when she tried to shoot the arrows in the air. The flying monkeys were coming once more to screech at them. Zelena was using her powers to conjure the vines toward Regina again. Emma noticed her doing a spell and blocked her away to get the vines toward her lover.

* * *

The brunette woman looked at her with a small smile then conjured the fireballs and threw it away at the witch. Zelena screamed when she felt the fire on her clothes. Regina faced her in their personal space and let her hand reach the heart inside the witch's chest then got it out. The black heart was on the brunette woman's hand. The witch stared at her then looked at her heart. Regina stared at the heart and spoke lightly.

"Who do you think that you call me your sis?"

"We have same mother." Zelena scowled with a reply.

"Lie!" Emma yelled after killing a flying monkey in front of her with her blade. The blood was everywhere. The brunette woman heard her and laughed. The witch conjured a spell at her and Regina blocked her away when she saw the hand lifting in the air. Zelena screamed when she felt her bone cracking in her hand when the brunette woman twisted her with a lot of pain.

* * *

Others kept poking at the flying monkeys which it came from the air and fought against them. The blonde woman focused on her blade when she was running toward her lover and Zelena. She finished her part with the flying monkeys and looked over her shoulder at the cage. Snow was using her anger toward her aims with her arrows. David stabbed his sword at the animals' chest through the bars. The brunette woman held the witch in her magical hold and spoke lightly.

"Well, Zelena. You are in the pain. Therefore, you are not my sister."

"Yes, I'm your half-sister. Did you read the letter!?" Zelena said with a sneer while she was trying to get out of the magical hold. Emma raised her eyebrows and waved her hand to block Zelena to attack Regina and others then replied.

"Regina, you can drop her down. I just used the blocking spell."

Regina nodded after hearing her lover's voice and dropped the witch on the ground. She stared at her and asked.

"Are you ok, Emma?"

"I'll be fine. The bastards barely scratched me out of their claws."

"Dear, it's the flying monkeys. It's Zelena's pets." The brunette woman replied with her rolling eyes. Emma chuckled and walked toward them with a gaze toward Zelena who was lying on the ground. The flying monkeys finally died on the ground with a lot of the blood everywhere. The blonde woman looked around on the duel and waved her hand to clear the blood and animals to disappear. Regina crossed her arms on her chest and spoke lightly.

"Why did Cora send you here to fight against me?"

"Because she ordered me to kill you." Zelena said with a growl. Emma whipped her head at her and gasped. The brunette woman shook her head and chuckled with a reply.

"She wishes. But I'm alive. So, where did you learn how to use that powers?"

"I learned from Rumpelstiltskin." The witch informed her with a meaningless smirk. Others were surprised at the comment. Regina looked around herself and stared at the people in the cage then released the cage spell. Snow, David, Henry, Belle, Archie, Ruby and Granny finally got out of the cage and walked toward them. Zelena was still laying down on the ground and stared at them with a reply.

"Did you know that you have to kill me before you move on your journey?"

"Regina, don't." Emma said while looking at her brunette lover. Regina was slowly smirking at herself when she turned around to face the witch but heard her lover's warning voice. She groaned at her thought and threw her hands in the air. Snow went after her and spoke lightly.

"Emma is right. You can't kill her."

"Why!?" Regina said with a glare. David crossed his arms on his chest and informed her right away. The blonde woman was cooping on their son's harm and peppered her kisses on his face. The brunette boy tried to get out of his blonde mother's arms and whined playfully. Ruby giggled after watching them doing it.

"Because of your heart, it would be black if you did it to Zelena or whatever her name is."

"My name is Zelena Mills, you shepherd!" The witch sent her insults at him. Others raised their eyebrows at her. Regina slowly lifted her hand to use her magic but Emma blocked her right away with a reply.

"It is not helping at this time. So, Zelena. Why are you here to kill your half-sister?"

"Because she have everything. She have love, family and home. Even though, I have nothing!"

"That's why you are envy of my mom's life. Even though your mother is idiot." Henry replied with a shrug. The blonde woman smiled at him with her loving gaze. Regina muttered some words to herself and nodded at the comment from her son. The brunette boy walked toward the witch and explained again.

* * *

"Cora is a not nice person. We saw her when we fought against her. I knew that I shouldn't sneak out without my moms' permission."

"You are dead. We'll talk later when we return home." Regina said with a warning look. Henry winced at his brunette mother's look and nodded then returned toward Granny. Ruby shook her head and looked around for the clues. Archie followed her along. Belle and Granny were listening to them. Snow and David waited. Emma sighed and waved her hand to receive the magical handcuff on Zelena's hand with a reply.

"You can't use the magic because of the magical cuff that you have right now. So, I think that you are coming with us." Others looked at the blonde woman with their horrified looks. Regina slowly turned around to face her lover with her glare and spoke lightly.

"Are you idiot to think like that?"

"What!?" The blonde woman said. The brunette woman shook her head and walked away to be alone for a while. She had a headache right now. Snow ran her hand on her face and sighed loudly. David cracked his neck and looked around to find Archie and Ruby who were talking to each other while they were searching for the clues. Zelena tried to get the cuff off but failed. Emma indicated her to stand up and looked around to see Regina in a good distance.

Henry shook his head and helped Ruby to find a clue. The witch stared at them with a growl. Granny lifted her crossbow toward her with her raised eyebrow. Zelena stepped backward with her hands to surrender herself with no harms. Belle walked to the pixie brunette woman with her reply.

"Will we get out of here? I felt like it's creepy here."

"I know, me too. I wanted to rest on my bed and get a fresh shower. I just wanted to go home."

"I know. I wanted to end this shitty journey." The blonde woman replied with a sigh. Ruby and Henry stared at the entrance where Zelena came in to duel with Regina in the beginning. They looked at each other and walked inside the entrance then found the clue. Archie whistled with his fingers to get their attention and yelled.

"I think that Henry and Ruby found the clue inside the entrance where Zelena was coming from."

* * *

Others walked toward them. Zelena was dragging by David's hand and walked with them. Regina raised her eyebrow and waved her silence spell on the witch's voice then strode toward her son. Emma rolled her eyes and followed her along. The brunette waitress grinned at herself when she read the clue aloud. The brunette boy unpacked the journal from his backpack.

'_**Once you enter the tunnel, you have to find your clone. When you find your clone and you will find several things that it leads to a right path. I warn you that it has a code to be familiar with your clone. If you couldn't find a clone, you will be stuck forever. Now, you have to find a match on your clone with few things. Good luck.'**_

"What's that mean?" Snow said.

"It means that we have to search for our clones with things that we have to match." Ruby explained with a 'duh' look. The pixie brunette woman furrowed her eyebrows. Regina stared at herself and looked at Henry who was still searching for the journal entry. Zelena sighed dramatically with a reply.

"It should be easier." Emma looked at the witch with a scoff. She turned around to face her brunette lover and slipped her hand to intertwine with Regina's hand. The brunette woman felt a hand slipping on her hand and squeezed her tightly. David stared at the clue and figured it out in his head. Archie and Granny were behind them and waited. The brunette boy found the entry and read aloud.

'_**August 8, 1897, Ben S. researched on the clones and found few similar things to match his description. It should have a loyal mind, a bravery soul, mouthful of seduction and an ego of pride. If a clone has all of them, you should face a truth to reveal yourself that you are familiar to your clone. If you don't deny it, you will be stuck alone. I found my clone and I almost denied myself to face him. It almost took me forever to fight against him. You have to stand up for yourself and speak for yourself. Good luck.'**_

"Is everyone having their clones?" The blonde woman asked with her furrowed brows. Regina paled at her thought about her past being an Evil Queen. David was almost vomiting over his memories of his identical twin. Most of them didn't know about David's secret. Henry shrugged and reached the clue to press it hard. The door clicked open. Granny nodded at Archie to check inside the door. The redhead man nodded and entered with his careful steps.

Ruby was behind him to go in. Belle was a third person then Henry followed her along. Emma and Regina followed their son. Snow strode inside when she saw her daughter and the brunette woman walking inside the door. David indicated Zelena to go in with him. The witch growled at him when Granny cleared her throat and nodded toward them.

The eldest woman was the last one to come inside the door and heard the door clicking close behind them. Others were walking in the tunnel in the pairs. The witch was struggling with David's hold on her arm. Regina looked over her shoulder to see her half-sister who was struggling to walk carefully and went back to pay attention on Henry's back.

Emma squeezed their hands and sighed. The brunette woman was thankful that her blonde lover tried to comfort her along while they were following few people in front of them. Ruby and Archie looked around in the tunnel and found the lanterns hanging on the walls. The brunette librarian looked up at the pipes above their heads and spoke lightly.

"Is that the pipes above us?"

"Yes, it's the pipes. I think it's the water pipes." The blonde woman replied after looking up at the pipes. Zelena scoffed and explained clearly.

"It's not the water pipes. It's our guide pipes. We just follow that pipes. Oh, I forgot to tell you that we have to follow the black pipes. Other colors are just the tricks."

"How did you know if it's not a trick?" Snow replied with a raised eyebrow. The witch glared at her and spoke lightly. Granny scoffed. David held her tightly with a scowl. Regina didn't listen to Zelena and focused on her son's walk. Emma released their hands and wrapped her arm around the brunette woman's shoulder tightly.

"It's not a trick. That's how I arrived to duel her."

Henry rolled his eyes and followed the black pipes as mentioned. He looked on his clue book which he was unpacking it from his backpack. The brunette boy packed his journal book in the bag and continued to read the clues about the pipes with a reply.

"Zelena is right. It's not a trick. It has everything from A to Z. We have to follow the black pipes."

"Thank you." The witch said. Henry looked at her from his behind and scoffed with a reply.

"Your generosity is not counted as our welcome. You almost killed my mom with the magic. I just wanted my family to be safe and home. That's all I wanted on this journey. With your help, it's just a blank statement to me." Emma hid her laugh when she heard her son talking to Zelena. Regina smirked at herself and winked at him. The brunette boy looked at his brunette mother with a smile. Belle shooed him with her to walk right away. Ruby and Archie smiled at each other while they were walking on their way.

* * *

Finally, they got out of the tunnel and looked around themselves. Zelena sighed. David was confused that they were in a familiar area. Emma gaped open when she saw herself in the prairie field. Henry packed his clue book in his backpack and strapped over his shoulder. Regina was confused as well. Ruby and Archie finally sat down on the ground and breathed with the fresh air. Snow looked around in the area and asked.

"Are we in Enchanted Forest?"

"No." The witch said with a scoff. Granny and Belle raised their eyebrows at Zelena. The pixie brunette woman was perplexed with her answer and looked around again. The brunette librarian walked toward Ruby and Archie. Henry followed her along. David released his hand on the witch's hold and crossed his arms on his chest. The blonde woman indicated her finger in the air and spoke lightly.

"Is there any chance if it is Storybrooke?"

"Yes and No." The witch replied while flipping her redhead hair. Others looked at her with their raised eyebrows. Zelena looked at them and sighed. She finally sat down on the ground and spoke lightly.

"We are in Underworld."

"Underworld like Hell?" Emma said with a stutter. The witch looked at her and nodded with a 'duh' look. Regina gaped open and looked at their surrounding areas. It was an orange fog everywhere and the debris on the prairie. The brunette woman walked toward them. Others followed her along until they reached the Main Street with a broken clock tower on the ground.

* * *

They looked around in the area and gasped when they saw the people staring at them like they had their dying faces. Zelena smirked at herself when she saw their faces to be surprised. Emma stared at the town of Storybrooke and spoke lightly.

"What happened?"

"It's Underbrooke if you prefer to call it. It's a demolishment place of Storybrooke. We are in the Hell where the lost souls are walking around in here with their unfinished business."

"Why?" Henry asked.

"Because they were dead or being killed and they had their unfinished businesses that they have to be done. For example, I am alive because of Cora and Regina. I have unfinished business with them." Zelena explained clearly while looking at the Main Street. Ruby looked around and felt like someone was staring at her. Archie observed carefully while walking on the street. Regina sighed and spoke lightly.

"Is Mother here?"

"No." The witch replied quickly. David and Snow followed her along toward Granny's Diner. The elder woman was surprised that her diner was still standing strongly. Others followed them along until they entered the place. The blind witch was there and working on the counter. Regina stared at the people who were on their tables and heard the voice from the counter.

"Oh my, is that an Evil Queen? Welcome to Underworld!"

"Shut up witch, you witch!" The brunette woman said with a sneer. Emma raised her eyebrow at them and sat down on the stool. David decided to inform them that he was going to the bathroom. Snow nodded and sat down beside her daughter. The brunette woman sat down beside her blonde lover. Granny was looking after Zelena in the booth. Archie and Ruby were with them. Henry stared at the place through the window.

* * *

The bell rang above the front door. The figure came in the diner and looked at the pixie brunette woman then smiled at himself. Others didn't pay attention at him. He strode toward her and turned Snow around then kissed on her lips. Some of them gasped after seeing Snow kissing the identical twin in same clothes like David had on his clothes.

The kiss was finished when the figure smiled at her and Snow was dazed with their kiss. David came out from the backroom and gasped with a reply. Others looked at him and stared at the other figure in front of Snow. Emma and Regina widened their eyes.

"James!?"

"Oh hello, David." The figure revealed himself in front of them with a reply. Snow scrunched her nose and grabbed the cup of the liquor on the counter then took a shot. David walked toward him and spoke lightly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm a Sheriff in here. Nice seeing you again." James smiled and grabbed the pastry from the blind woman then walked out toward the backroom. Henry stared at him and looked back at his real grandpa. Ruby and Granny stared at them. The pixie brunette woman sighed and finished with her shots. Regina looked at her and spoke lightly.

"Snow, are you ok?"

"Never better. I just wanted to punch his face when he kissed me on my lips." Snow said and slammed a shot glass on the counter. The blind woman was chuckling while she was listening to the bickering. The brunette woman hesitantly nodded and looked at David who was widening his eyes when he heard a statement from his wife and wanted to punch his brother's face. Emma opened up after shaking her head.

* * *

"I didn't know that I have Uncle?"

"Yes, you do but he's not friendly. He was like King Spencer." David replied after comforting his wife in his arms. The blonde woman nodded and looked at the menu. The blind woman handed the food plate on her spot and spoke lightly.

"You all must be starving. It's not poisoned."

"You all need to eat something before I explain everything." Zelena said with a eye stink. Regina glared at her and nodded at her blonde lover. They finally got their food to eat it and decided to go look around in the town but the witch suggested them to go to the apartment where David and Snow lived. They got her suggestion and walked toward their destination.

Emma decided to be with Regina upstairs in her old bedroom. Henry and Archie were in other room where Snow and David slept. Belle, Ruby and Granny were using the living room to sleep in. It left David and Snow to sleep on the couch which it was a little far from the living room and an adjoining kitchen. Zelena was alone in the bathroom with the protection and security spell that it would warn Regina and Emma if the witch gets out of the apartment easily.

Few minutes, they finally got their showers and had their clean clothes. They decided to sleep for a while before getting information from the witch. At least, they were safe on their journey. They knew that they had to be careful around the people in Underworld.

* * *

**A/N: Oh! They are in Underworld just like OUAT Season 5B! :-D **

**A question for you: Where is Zelena's heart? **

**Next Chapter: The Identical Twins of David Nolan. (It would be interesting.)**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 11: The Identical Twins

**A/N: I struggled with this chapter since few weeks. I just randomly selected a piece of a chapter in a new story. Some of you just finished reading 'CIA Agent: Emma Swan'. So, Thank you for your patience. I will try to do my best to post this story to be completed. You only have 11 chapters left on this story. Enjoy it. **

**I warn you that this chapter would be NO MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. I just gave a twist. I'm sure that you would know if whom is alive or not. **

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Identical Twins of David Nolan**

During their stay, some sat in the living room and did nothing at all. In their mind, they were in underworld since they got an escape. It was Snow, David, Granny and Archie. It left Belle, Henry, Ruby, Regina and Emma in their respected bedrooms. Zelena was snoring in the bathtub near Regina and Emma's room.

Snow was the first to speak up while they were on lookout for something bad in their haven. David was making a coffee and helping Granny to make breakfast for everyone. Archie was sitting across from the pixie cut woman's chair. They were listening to her explanation and still figuring it out in their head while others were sleeping in their rooms.

"Why aren't we in our home in Storybrooke? To be honest, I am tired of this game."

"I concur." Archie said while exhaling in the air. David looked back over his shoulder to give a sympathy look to his wife. Granny flipped over the pancakes on the plate and nodded to herself. She looked around to see Snow and answered.

"We had a long time to get out of our hands. As you see, we had some successes to get out of the mansion few weeks ago or I couldn't remember what day it is today."

"She is right." The blonde man nodded his head with a reply. Snow looked up at her husband with a wry look. He shrugged and looked around in the kitchen then decided to check up on Zelena if she need something to eat. Archie got up and went with him. It left Granny to clean the pots and pans alone.

* * *

In Emma's room, Regina was cuddling with the blonde woman in the bed and blinked her lashes to wake up. She looked around and yawned then looked up at Emma who was still snoring. The brunette woman started to smile at herself while she was feather-touching on her blonde lover's back. To her, Emma was looking beautiful like an angel. Regina sighed and kissed on Emma's shoulder blade. The blonde woman started to giggle after feeling a kiss on her shoulder and spoke lightly.

"It's a tickle."

"Is it?" Regina teased before chuckling. Emma opened her eyes and stared at the caramel eyes in a love way. The brunette woman slowly beamed at her. They got closer and brought their lips to kiss in a meaningful way. At a beginning, it was a small kiss then it led to a hot passionate makeout. The ladies chuckled while pecking each other's lips. Emma tilted her head to open-mouthed kiss on the brunette woman's jawline until she reached her pulse point.

Regina moaned after feeling a kiss on her neck and bit her lip. The blonde woman chuckled and gently kissed her lips to stop the noise Regina made while they were getting closer on their bodies to touch each other. The brunette woman felt bliss and reached her hands on the blonde lover's ass then squeezed hers. Emma's tongue snaked its way inside Regina's mouth and tangled with her tongue.

In their bliss moment, they didn't care about everyone outside the world or underworld and forgot everything but focused on their moment together. Regina moaned after feeling Emma's hand closer to her core. Emma gently leaned her head backward to stare at her brunette lover and finally rubbed the wetness under Regina's underwear. The brunette woman opened her mouth and arched her back up from the bedsheet. She widened her legs to let Emma have an access.

The blonde woman kissed everywhere on Regina's chest and moved hers to liplock on the brunette woman's lips. Regina squeezed her lover's ass tightly and got her to be closer. They were having a moment to make love together but it ruined in few minutes later. It was a knock on the door. Emma stopped and looked over her shoulder to reply it back. Regina groaned after feeling her core tingling between her legs and reached Emma's hand to touch her wetness.

"It's Ruby. You have to get up because it's breakfast time!"

"All right! We will be there in a moment!" The blonde woman answered. Regina opened her eyes and groaned. Emma looked back at her lover and gave her an apology kiss. The brunette woman hummed and gave her a small intense kiss. Emma smiled in their kiss and whispered.

"We will do it later if we have time to get us home."

"You better be. I love you." Regina emphasized it loudly. The blonde woman beamed at her and gave a long passionate kiss. The brunette woman was feeling giddy and heard her clearly.

"I love you too." Emma said. The ladies chuckled and gave another last kiss then got up to get ready for breakfast.

* * *

Few minutes later, they showed up in the living room with the fresh looks. Henry beamed at his moms and ran toward them for a big hug. Emma and Regina chuckled then kissed on the forehead. They walked toward the kitchen where David and Granny delivered the breakfast. Snow, Ruby, Archie, Belle and Zelena were eating in the living room. Regina furrowed her brows at her half-sister and asked.

"Why is Zelena here with us?"

"Because she stayed there in the bathroom too long. We decided to get her out of here and give her some air in here. If it is okay with you?" Snow said while glancing her eyes at her daughter. Emma held her breath and looked up at her mom. The brunette woman sighed and waved her hand to dismiss it. Others exhaled in the air and Zelena rolled her eyes.

Some chatted about their experiences through the tunnels. The wicked witch of the west started to be interested in their conversation and had no say in it. Emma finally sat on the armchair so Regina could sit on her lap while they were eating their breakfast. It was pop-tarts. Henry was requesting for his breakfast but almost denied by his mom. The blonde woman begged her for once. Regina admitted that she secretly loved the pop-tarts.

Granny finally calmed down after cooking them the breakfast. Belle and Ruby decided to help her out to clean the kitchen after the breakfast. The old woman thanked them and went to sit down on the couch beside Snow for a while. Zelena was not paying attention to everyone but listened to their conversations about the tunnels that they attended in different locations.

Archie decided to take Henry out to their bedroom then researched what they needed for their survival through the underworld. Belle and Granny started to worry about how they could get out of this terrible place. It left Snow and David to be quiet. Regina and Emma made their silent conversation through their emotion but decided to blurt it out to everyone.

"We have to get out of here before something bad happens."

"I seconded." Ruby yelled behind the kitchen. Others looked back at her with a chuckle. Zelena exhaled in the air and spoke up before Snow went ahead.

I think that I know where to go. I swear."

"I'm not sure if you lie on the purpose. I have a sixth sense that could find your lie quickly." Emma answered immediately after hearing the wicked witch of the west. Regina hid her smirk because of her lover and caressed her touches on the blonde woman's right hand. Snow narrowed her eyes at them and took a glimpse at their holding hands then smirked at herself.

"I swear to my holy land. I lived here for long time. No, I won't deny it. I know the master of this place."

"Is it the God of Hell?" Belle said. Others looked at her with their bewildered looks. Zelena nodded and continued.

"Yes, his name is Hades. To be honest with you, I don't like him at all."

"How did you know if you don't like him?" Granny raised her eyebrows at her. The wicked witch of the west looked at her over her shoulder and answered with her finality.

"I was his wife."

Everybody went silent after hearing her statement about Hades. They didn't comment on it and got on with their duties. Snow and David were just silent. Zelena looked at each person and waved her hand to dismiss her comment.

* * *

In their bedroom, Archie was reading Ben's journal about his travels through the tunnels and analyzing with his psychology mind. Henry was looking down on the map on the floor while looking for a clue. There were the colors that they used to get to the mansion for their safe haven. The idea appeared in his mind and he spoke up.

"That's it!"

"What!?" Archie said while whisking his head to him. The brunette boy looked at him and continued.

"What if we use same route like we did in the zombie land?"

"To the mansion?"

"Yes! It's a same way to get out to next location." The brunette boy stood up with a reply while folding the map neatly then put in his backpack.

"Oh you mean, the town hall." The redheaded man asked.

"Whatever we did that before, it is perhaps that way for us to go home." Henry said while nodding at his proper statement. Archie widened his eyes at him and shooed him out of the room and ran toward them in the living room. Snow was laying her head on her husband's shoulder. Granny was reading the book on her own. Belle and Ruby were in the kitchen and flirting with each other.

It left Regina, Emma and Zelena to be silent for a while. Some heard their footsteps from the upstairs and looked up at the men who were grinning. Henry smiled at his moms then frowned after seeing everyone in the living room. Archie waved his hand at them and walked toward the empty rocking chair near the window. The brunette boy looked up at the therapist and spoke up.

"We found an answer."

"What is it, dear?" Regina said while caressing the blonde locks. Emma smiled at her biological son and nodded. Henry grinned and continued. Archie was watching their reactions as he listened to the brunette boy's explanation.

"We can use the access like we did in the zombieland."

"Zombieland?" Emma chuckled with a reply.

"Ma, Storybrooke Zombies." He answered back. The blonde sheriff nodded with a wave of her dismissal. Regina hid her chuckle and narrowed her eyes with her thoughts. Emma looked up at her brunette lover and continued.

"What's wrong, Gina?"

"What if we use Town Hall like we did?"

"What if it's damaged out there like this world?" Snow said while getting a head start in the conversation with them. Granny stopped reading and looking up at them with a curious look. David crossed his arms and went into his thoughts.

"Yes and No." Zelena answered while listening to their conversation and playing solitaire on the coffee table at same time. Everyone looked at her with their curious looks. Regina raised her brows at her half-sister. The wicked witch of the west looked up at her half-sister and mumbled.

"What?"

"What is yes and what is no?" Emma asked.

"Well, for yes. It's damaged out there. No, the town hall is not damaged at all. It's a protecting spell. It's like untouchable."

"Wait a minute, every houses and shops are ruined but the undamaged building is the town hall. Why?" David retorted while ensuring that his statement was valid. Zelena nodded and continued.

"Yes, every building is ruined but it left the town hall and mansion. They are untouchables."

"By whom?" Granny asked.

"Hades. And… our mother, Cora." The Wicked Witch of the West said while staring at the caramel eyes. Regina gasped and others widened their eyes. The brunette woman looked at her lover and back to Zelena with a reply.

"Are you sure that it was yours too?"

"Well, why are we half-sisters?" Zelena spat back with a venom.

"Hold on, you better get your fight outside. I don't want to hear about this vile woman in this place." Granny said while holding her hands up in the air. David and Archie mumbled to agree with her.

"Regina and Zelena, you two need to get it over this crap. Right now, we are going to find a way to go home this instant. I'm tired to play the game that Rumpelstiltskin, Cora and Hook convinced us to find something they deserve nothing. I want to go home." Emma answered with anger while looking at them in the living room then waved her hands up in the air and left upstairs in her bedroom.

It left them silent to hear her temper. Regina stared at her blonde lover and unconsciously walked back but held back by Snow's hand on her wrist and looked back at her. The pixie cut woman smiled and replied.

"Just leave her for a while. She needs some time. You and I will have a conversation soon after we go home."

"Yes mom, I agree with Grandma. Ma needs it. Because we went a lot of times to find a way to home." Henry said. Regina looked down at her son who was sitting on Emma's place and nodded then kissed on his forehead. Others were relieved that the mayor stayed behind and let Emma have her time alone.

* * *

One hour later, David and Archie decided to check out at Town Hall if they had passages to the tunnels like they did last time in the Zombie Land. Granny and Ruby went out to get some food from the market to check out on the people and food. It left Snow, Belle, Henry, Zelena and Regina in the apartment while Emma was out on the rooftop below her bedroom by using the fire escape.

Henry searched his video games in his temporary room – which it was shared with his ma. Now, Zelena, Belle, Snow and Regina were silent in the living room. The brunette librarian looked through the spines of the books on the shelves which Snow owned several books. Snow was sitting on the couch and drinking tea David made for everyone.

Regina was surfing on her lover's laptop and tried to do her best to find a way to recharge her magic powers like she did last time. She was aware that the laptop could be useless to have some knowledge in Storybrooke. It didn't exist in the fairytale land. She heard her half-sister's voice while she was working on her research.

"Are you and Emma together?"

"Why are you asking this question?" Regina said. Snow looked up from her cup of tea and decided to not interrupt their conversation. Belle found her favorite book and heard them behind her but went to read by herself alone in the kitchen. The Wicked Witch of the West chuckled and continued.

"I just wanted to ask you a question, that's all I have to do."

"To answer your question, it's none of your business. It's only between me and Emma." The brunette mayor replied back after finishing her research. The pixie cut woman hid her pride for Regina to shut Zelena up and mentally pumped a fist in the air.

"You are boring. Come on, Regina. We did nothing here since some of them went out to check by themselves."

"You know what? Why were you here?" Snow disturbed their conversation and spat back to the Wicked Witch of the West. Regina was surprised that Emma's mother had a different tone but hid her smirk. She realized that she really like Snow very much and kept her pride aside to watch their interaction. Zelena gasped and looked back at the pixie cut woman's face then spoke lightly.

"Because I'm dead." It put Regina and Snow to quiet them. They looked at each other with their bewildered looks. Henry came out and carried his old video games to the living room but found the ladies staring at Zelena with their blank faces. He went confused and continued.

"Is everything ok?"

It went silent for a while. Belle finished her reading and came out from the kitchen to bump onto Henry. She looked up with a smile until it fell into a frown when she looked at the ladies who were still in their blank faces. The librarian was confused as well. Henry looked up at her and spoke lightly.

"They didn't hear me. I don't know what's going on in there."

"Me too." Belle nodded with a whisper then tilted her head. She looked around in the living room. Zelena sighed and leaned back onto the couch. Snow was still staring at her with her widened eyes. Regina was silent and had no words but stayed frozen. Henry exhaled in the air and yelled loudly. Belle was startled by hearing his voice loud even though she was standing beside him.

"What's going on!?"

Regina and Snow jumped after hearing the brunette boy's loud voice in the room. Zelena screamed after jumping up on the couch. Henry hardly breathed and looked at them. Belle shook her ear while she heard the ringing in her ear. Emma ran downstairs to find them and her face went alert with a reply.

"What's wrong? What's happened? Everything ok?"

"Ma, I just yelled. Sorry." Henry embarrassed himself and bowed his head down. The blonde woman chuckled and continued.

"Henry, you're just like me. Mom and son." The brunette boy looked up with a big smile. Emma winked at him and looked at her mom with a raised eyebrow. Snow shook her head and looked at Regina. The brunette mayor was pale. Zelena tried to calm her heart down with counting the breaths. Emma went confused when she saw the Wicked Witch of the West doing that and spoke lightly.

"Why is Zelena using the pregnancy breaths?"

"Because she is dead." Regina blurted it out and widened her eyes. Zelena stopped doing it and looked up at her with a glare. Snow looked down at her tea cup and counted the sheep in her head. Others looked bewildered after receiving the news. It was a perfect time when David, Archie, Ruby and Granny came in the apartment to greet themselves until they stopped and went confused.

* * *

Everything was quiet since Regina blurted it out. Snow looked up at her husband who was standing beside Ruby. She smiled and waved her hand at him. David walked upon his wife and looked at them for a while. Granny and Ruby went back to the kitchen quickly to unpack everything then ran back to the living room. Archie spoke lightly.

"What's going on?"

"Yes, I would like to know too." David said. Granny and Ruby yelled 'seconded'. Others were gazing at Zelena. Regina got up from the armchair and moved the laptop to the coffee table then went back to the kitchen. Emma, Belle and Henry were the ones who stared at the Wicked Witch of the West. They mumbled together.

"Zelena is dead."

"What?" Others said. Snow looked at others with a nod. Zelena threw her hands in the air and groaned then lazily laid down on the couch. It went silent again. Regina came back with a water bottle and sat down on the armchair then went to research on the laptop with no words. Everyone decided to end the discussion and didn't say anything about it. The Wicked Witch of the West found herself out of the blue when she wanted to hear from them about her questioning death but decided to hold it later.

Henry went questioning for David and Archie's travels. The men nodded and found the passages. Others went excited and went to discuss further. It left Regina to research on her own. Emma glanced over at Snow who was shrugging and kissed on her lover's hair. The brunette mayor slowly smiled when she received her adorable gesture from Emma and continued.

"Hi Emma."

"Hi. Love you." Emma said.

"Love you more." Regina looked up at her and tapped her lips with her index finger. The blonde sheriff chuckled and leaned to kiss her with a passionate kiss. The brunette woman pecked back and smiled then looked down at her search engine. Snow grinned and got up from the couch then went back to her bedroom. Zelena was bewildered when she saw Regina kissing Emma with her love and sighed.

In her thoughts, she wanted that kind of love since Hades but regretted that she lost her way to find a true love like her half-sister and Emma. Zelena frowned at herself and went to focus on what she needed to do to help Regina to find a way to go home without any chaos. The Wicked Witch of the West listened to their conversations about finding a way to enter the passages without the chaos.

Henry chatted about his findings. Emma and Regina started to smile because of their son who was genius on every operation. Most of time, everyone was impressed with the brunette boy's plans to get home safe and sound. That's all they wanted to do that because they survived in different locations to fight against the nature.

* * *

Few hours later, they gathered their stuff for their next trip toward the tunnel inside the town hall. In their thoughts, they hoped they found their way back home soon before the game consumed them.

But to Zelena, she couldn't go with them because she is linked to the place that she officially couldn't leave because of her husband. She groaned at her thought and wished she could have a freedom to be released from her ruined life.

Finally, they got out of the place that they made as a safe house. For David and Emma, they were same ones that have protective charms and knew what to do next. Ensuring their area that is not dangerous to their family and friends even though if something bad happens. One of them would pull it up to let them run for their safety. One would stay behind.

For Regina and Snow, they kept worrying about their better half. Every time, they glanced at each other and gave a hint that they knew about their lover's safety but couldn't bear it to see them in a bad situation.

To Ruby, Belle, Granny, Archie and Henry, they were clueless that the fours who mentally panicked but didn't show anything in the public. They kept the feelings in the private and won't ask them or tell them that they have a problem.

Well, there was no problem at first but it came to their thoughts at the first place. Snow was the first person to speak up but none of them who wanted to answer.

"A BIG question." Others nodded and smiled at her. Snow chuckled and scratched her hair. Everyone stared at her and waited for her big question. Emma raised her eyebrows at her mother. David turns around to find everyone pausing their walk and looked at his wife. The pixie cut woman shook her head at her spouse and spoke lightly.

"Are you and Emma dating together just now? Like an official relationship?"

"Mom!" "Snow!" They scolded her except Regina who was widening her eyes with her jaw open. Henry and Zelena smirked at them while mentally celebrating their day. Emma was furious when her mom asked an idiotic question toward her lover and walked back to them with a simple reply.

"Just leave Regina alone and be on our way to Town Hall now."

"I just wondered, that's all I can do." Snow shrugged and walked away from her group. Ruby and Granny glanced at each other with their snickers. The blonde woman just passed them and slapped their heads with a glare. They got silent immediately. David looked up at the red and orange sky and mumbled.

"Oh, boy."

"I wish Snow shut her babbling mouth and just let us have a time." Emma complained. Regina shook her head and looked at her blonde lover with a small smile then replied.

"That's ok if Snow wanted to ask me that question. I will be willingly to answer this question if it is ok with you."

"No." She said while looking back at her brunette lover and walked away to be front with her son. David, Archie and Ruby sent her a sympathy look. Granny exhaled in the air and nodded in a pointed way to the Town Hall toward Henry's gaze. The brunette boy nodded and walked away with his Ma and Granny.

* * *

Arriving in the building, they scattered to explore in the rooms that they already saw in their time at Zombie Storybrooke. Zelena rolled her eyes at them and walked away to the mayor's office and unlocked the protective charms. Regina started suspecting on her half-sister's powers and heard a voice behind her.

"Is she able to use her magic?" Emma asked. The brunette mayor frowned and shook her head then walked toward her. The blonde woman was just confused and followed her along until they reached the mayor's office. The Wicked Witch of the West turned around and went perplexed.

"Can you use the powers?" Regina questioned and got a nod from her then turned around to face the blonde lover. Emma glanced at Zelena and didn't know what to help her lover then gave her an apology look. The brunette woman scowled at her and walked away to get inside her office. Others followed her along until they found out that the office was covered with the plastic wrap and notepad everywhere on the wall and even the furniture. Regina was opening her mouth but Zelena interrupted her by saying her words.

"Cora did it so, it meant to be your warning. I assume."

"Why are you assuming that way?" Emma said. The Wicked Witch of the West looked at her and gave a 'duh' look. The golden haired woman threw her hands up in the air and walked away from her. Zelena nodded at herself and mumbled. Some of them couldn't heart what she said but went along to analyze through their investigation.

Emma was the best one who can investigate in the seconds. She turned around to explore anything on the furniture and plastic wrap. Regina froze while seeing around her office and mumbled to herself. Henry walked up toward her and reached but spotted a shiny thing on the mantle. It was not a horse that they saw in Zombie Storybrooke. It was shaped like a figure's head. It was a BOA head on the mantle.

It freaked her out when she saw it. No one knew even Regina too because Emma hated snakes in her first priority. She walked backward but didn't realize she bumped onto her son. Snow and David went perplexed about their daughter's state of change. Henry tilted his head at the weird-looking head and said.

"Is it snakes?"

"Yes, dear. It is." The brown-haired mayor nodded with an answer. It made Emma feel wanting to vomit but she froze still. Zelena rolled her eyes and sat down on the plastic wrapped couch. Granny and Ruby arrived. Belle was not far from them and looked at everyone's reaction.

* * *

In a blink of a second, James appeared with a smirk. The pixie cut woman started to scowl toward him and tried to attack him with her fists. Luckily, David caught her in his arms before a fight with his twin brother. Snow exhaled and went angry-faced with her nose still blowing air. Zelena threw her hands up and continued with her neutral tone. Regina caught it as well.

"James, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I came by seeing my twin brother. So, you looked awful."

"Shut up, James." David said. Emma caught herself by glancing on her father and uncle. They looked exactly same and their clothes were alike but one problem is their wedding rings. She felt like she was dreaming. Henry did same thing but his mouth being open. Belle, Ruby, Archie and Granny widened their eyes at the Nolans Brother or James/David.

No one heard their conversation between two alike brothers. Even no interrupts at all. Zelena rolled her eyes and went quiet. The brunette mayor turned around to face her desk and went into her thoughts. Snow started to get anger toward her husband's evil twin brother. James kept bringing up their situation related to their mother. It made David getting a temper. He was like Emma in a same way.

Hearing the blonde man's laughter, it made Snow to strike him with her iron fist. David broke up his arms by releasing his wife. Others were slack-jawed when the pixie cut woman screamed and ran toward James. Emma widened her eyes when she saw her mother being an angry woman with the iron fists. Zelena started to laugh when she saw the chaos between James and Snow. She was sure that the pixie cut woman whipped his ass for real.

Regina rolled her eyes and flicked her wrist to cease their fight. David just froze and looked at his wife with a reply. The pixie cut woman was hardly breathing and glared at the twin clone. The blonde woman looked at her father while she was trying to escape from getting involved in her parents' fights. Henry shook his head and walked toward the plastic wrapped couch where Zelena kept laughing.

"Who are you? What have you done with my wife?"

"Your wife is getting mad." Granny mumbled and went silent when Snow glared her back. James was laying down on the ground and caressed his jawline while looking up at the pixie cut woman. David walked toward them and reached his wife's hand to walk away from James. Ruby and Archie were feeling down because they almost betted on each other for their fight but Belle sent them a look.

"Now, can we go?" Henry said. No one didn't realize that the brunette boy was there with them. Regina and Emma felt embarrassed because it was their son and it's illegal to watch the violent fight. The blonde woman sent a look toward her lover. The brunette mayor nodded and looked back at her son with a reply.

"Yes, we can go now. You, your mother and I have to discuss this situation when we get home safety."

"Yes mom." The brown-haired boy nodded with a dismissed say. Zelena stopped laughing and looked down at her nephew with a perplexed face. It made her feel like she was the one who was laughing but no one joined her at all. It was useless at all. Regina rolled her eyes and passed through by her half-sister then went to check on the mantle head. Henry twisted it in 90 degrees and heard the click.

Everyone looked around in the office area and heard a sound of a click. Emma went concerned. James started to laugh and continued. No one noticed him on the ground and ignored him. Zelena walked to her half-sister's position and investigated on the mantle head.

"You all are idiots."

"Shut up, you fucking man." Snow said while sending a glare look at him. James went silent after getting a scary look from her. Ruby snickered at their moment and walked toward Henry. The brunette boy researched on the mantle head but kept hearing a click every time. The blonde woman scratched her hair and calculated her thinking skills.

Belle kept following a sound in the office and found it was the bookshelves which it was beside the fireplace. She tilted her head and pushed the weird-looking book. It finally stopped clicking. Everyone went silent except James who was slack-jawed with a reply.

"You found it."

"Yes, I just followed a sound and there it was." The brunette librarian explained. Emma smiled and walked to her then spotted the bookcase standing ajar. She reached the bookcase to push it away and it was opening ajar. Henry exclaimed when he saw a tunnel. The blonde woman turned around and smiled. Snow and David barged first after passing by their daughter. Regina and Henry walked toward her then kissed her cheeks.

The golden-haired sheriff blushed after getting a cheek kiss from her family and followed them along. Zelena smiled at herself when she saw her half-sister having a moment with Emma. She went after them. Granny, Ruby and Belle went inside last. Archie looked back at James and shook his head then closed the bookshelves case on his way out. It left James more slack-jawed again.

* * *

Few minutes later, they walked through the dark tunnel with the dimmed lights along on the wires. It was a silent sound. No one stepped on the cracks or made a sound at all. They just kept going until they felt a wind on their face. Zelena felt something's up and looked over her shoulder to see something out there behind them but it was not.

Henry had his goosebumps when it was coming to a wind. Emma and Regina looked at each other then decided to hold their son's hands tightly. They won't let their son out of their sight at all. Granny and David decided to separate themselves between their people. David took over on the back of the group. Granny went in the front with her crossbow.

Ruby and Belle was between Snow and Archie behind the Swan-Mills family. Zelena was among them too. They paced faster to reach the end of the tunnel. It happened when James appeared in their vision. Some gasped when they saw him again. David felt crap when he saw his twin brother in the end of tunnel. Henry looked up at his moms and started to get frightening.

Regina tried to comfort him in her arms. Emma got closer to her family by holding them in her arms. Zelena was slack-jawed. Granny pointed her weapon toward the clone of the blonde man. James chuckled and vanished in a second. They turned around and searched for him until he appeared by David's behind. Snow turned around and yelled at him. David almost turned his head but it was too late.

James raised his hand by injecting a needle on his twin brother's neck and laughed along. Regina tried to form a fireball but it didn't work. Henry tried to close his eyes and heard his ma whispering in his ear. The blonde man screamed after dropping his sword and went in a seizure. James watched his brother and looked up at Snow with a reply.

"I really liked our kiss in the diner scene. See you, babe." He vanished after that. The pixie cut woman ran toward him and crashed on her husband. She cried loudly. Granny snarled at James but felt that he was still around them. She turned around and fired at him. James winced in a pain after showing up in the front of them. Archie went to comfort Snow and looked up at Belle who was thinking about how to save David.

David stopped receiving a seizure and just laid there on the ground. Snow tried to wake him up but found herself out of the blue when the blonde man started to mumble. She looked at the redheaded man with a perplexed face. Archie analyzed on the needle and heard a gasp from the brunette librarian. Some of them looked back at her.

"It was a truth serum. I know that color. So, it is a magic." Belle explained. Regina widened her eyes and looked at David on the ground. She dropped Henry back to her blonde lover and went after him. James fell over on his knees and held his hand on the stomach where Granny aimed. The oldest woman snarled at him and watched his moves. Ruby partnered up with her grandmother.

Emma kept her son closer in her arms. Zelena was slack-jawed again while she felt no help. Until it shook her up when Regina called her name and she turned around to see David laying on the ground. The Wicked Witch of the West walked toward them and finally crouched down. The brunette mayor explained everything about the truth serum. The redheaded woman shook her head and looked back at James with a reply.

"What's inside this potion?"

"I don't have no idea." James winced in pain when he was talking to the Wicked Witch of the West. Regina looked up at her and begged her to do something. Zelena nodded at her half-sister and felt their connection by developing some understandings. The blonde man groaned after finding himself in a bloody puddle. Snow kept crying after her husband's name few times. Archie tried to get her out of their way and have them analyzing on the potion. Henry was closing himself to not see anything.

The blonde woman was relieved that her son had a common sense when it happened to the chaos. Most of the time, she was waiting for something miracle to appear. James just hardly breathed when looking at Zelena. The wicked witch of the west still stared at him and asked again.

"What's inside this truth serum?"

"I don't know, I swear."

"Who did give you this potion?"

"Mr. Gold." James sent his final answer and looked down on the ground. Snow turned around to face her enemy since she was married to a good guy like David. She started to get loose on her hands but Regina stopped her from doing anything. Zelena and the brunette woman started to argue over the magic potions to cure David.

It never did.

David kept mumbling after some weird memories he had in his years. Snow didn't know about his secrets since she married him. She felt lost and helpless then looked up at Regina. The half-sisters stopped their argument and looked down at him with their bewildered looks. He moved a little bit and groaned. Emma raised her neck to look over him.

Granny kept her eyes on James while listening to them behind her. Ruby looked back at them for a while then glanced over Belle who was frantic. Archie tried to make David feel comfort by putting a coat into a pillow to support his head. The blonde man finally woke up and said.

"My name is Charming. I'm a son of the farmer's wife."

"Yes, I know who you are, sweetie."

"No. you don't know me. I am a long lost brother of James and had a royalty family." He said while looking at her with a blank look. Snow slowly widened her eyes and looked back at the brunette mayor's eyes. Regina started to stammer after hearing him mumbling. Zelena was surprised that David knew his life but realized that it was a truth serum combined with a forgetting potion then continued.

"Oh, no."

"What is it?" Emma said while looking beside Zelena. The Wicked Witch of the West looked up at her and scratched her redheaded hair. She looked around herself but everyone looked up except James and David. Granny cleared her throat by getting James' attention to her and tried to threat him with her weapon.

"It's a combo potion."

"It is a truth serum and what's else?" Regina said.

"A Forgetting Serum."

"What? Impossible." Snow said.

"Well, he forgot who he was to you. He said his name, 'Charming'. It's not David." Zelena emphasized her explanation toward the pixie cut woman. Snow went blank after hearing a news. The brunette mayor raised her eyebrows and turned around to face him with a reply.

"Do you know who you are?"

"Yes, I'm Charming. I have a question."

"Su—re." Snow nodded with an answer.

"Who is David?" It put them a blank face but James smirked at himself after hearing his brother's statement. Granny scowled at him after seeing him smirking. Ruby looked back at her grandmother then glanced a look on the clone of David's brother. Zelena bowed her head down to the ground. Snow reached her hand on her mouth and walked backward then turned around to Emma.

The blonde woman felt bad for her mother because her father forgot his identity. Regina looked back at her lover and sent her an apology look. Emma gave her a small smile and embraced her mother on her free arm while holding Henry on her other arm. The brunette boy was smaller but stood on the ground while he was embracing his birthmother's waist. The pixie cut woman finally sobbed on her daughter's shoulder.

"Can I shoot him now?" The oldest woman said. Ruby nodded rapidly. Belle and Archie looked at each other and looked back at Regina. The brunette mayor took a glimpse over them and looked back at her half-sister. Zelena shook her head and nodded toward the end of the tunnel. She nodded and continued.

"We move on. Archie and Ruby, you lift Charming up and keep your eyes on him. I would like to walk a little far from here. So, I think I have a solution at this time."

"Will it be danger?" Emma asked after listening to her lover's plan. Regina turned around and shook her head then answered her question.

"No, my love. It is not in danger. I just wanted James to tell everything we need to hear first then we could do something with him before we go on our way to home."

"Good idea." Belle seconded and walked faraway. Granny sighed and nudged her weapon on the point where they would go. James nodded at himself and got up then walked behind Belle but felt a weapon on his spine. He swallowed a lump in his throat and kept pacing forward. Archie and Ruby lifted him on his arms around their shoulders and walked forward behind Granny and James. Belle was already ahead of them. Henry was with her at this time.

* * *

Snow and Emma walked together. Zelena and Regina went behind them and kept their eyes on them for a while until they reached to the faraway end of the tunnel. They finally got out of the tunnel. It was their final way to get out of the underworld. But, it went dropping on them at the last.

It was Hades.

Zelena's husband.

It was him who stopped them.

From going out in the Underworld.

It was their Hell-hole.

James finally smirked but felt a weapon pricking at him. He growled and turned around to face the oldest woman who was already aiming at his forehead. Hades cleared his throat and continued. Regina and Zelena formed their powers at set. Emma held Henry in her arms and protected her family.

"Where are you going?"

"They are getting out of this place and on way to Storybrooke." James said. But David went in a seizure again. Archie and Ruby held him tightly then laid him down on the ground. Snow turned around to see her husband shaking violently. The brunette librarian closed her mouth with her hands and watched him.

Hades widened his eyes and looked at James. He got closer to him and snarled. James didn't realize that his master was very closer to his face. Zelena backed herself up and went to cure the blonde man who was slowing his seizure. Regina kept her eyes on Hades and listened to their conversation.

"You gave him a combo potion!?"

"Yes." James said and looked back at his master.

"Why!?"

"Because I hated him."

"It's too much potion. It would put him into a deadly one."

"I don't care, I just wanted his life to end it." James spat back. Hades looked back at David's lying form. Ruby tried to comfort him while Archie inspected on his body for injuries. Zelena tried to flow with her magic to heal him. Granny went with her final answer.

"Is it final for me to shoot him down?"

"Yes!" Hades and Snow yelled. Others went bewildered when Hades joined them. Some went slack-jawed. The oldest woman shrugged and nudged her weapon toward James. Emma panicked. Regina narrowed her eyes at Hades and felt like something is bad. Henry and Belle went horrified when they heard Hades' statement.

"Why!?" Granny said.

"Because he has everything and I didn't." James sneered back at her while looking at Snow. The pixie cut woman scowled and planned to attack him but Regina held her back. The blonde woman widened her eyes at her mother and stuttered.

"You should have an equal opportunity like my dad."

"No. He have you and Snow. I don't have nobody. That's why I wanted to end your ruthless father."

"Hey! This is my grandfather. You don't have a right to call them." Henry demanded. Hades raised his eyebrows while glancing back at the brunette boy. Regina smirked at herself and released Snow a little bit but won't let her go at all. The blonde woman looked back at her father who was still lying. Zelena felt drained after giving a full power and looked up at her with a sad frown.

"I feel like I'm dying. I need to rest."

"What about your powers to give her?" Emma said while looking back at Hades. The God of Underworld nodded and walked back to his wife. The Wicked Witch of the West smiled and gave her free hand to him. He used his magic flowing through her. David mumbled a little bit. Archie tried to comfort him. Snow covered her mouth with her hand. Regina stared at them.

The golden-haired woman mentally prayed that she wanted her dad to be alive. She watched him on the ground while Hades and Zelena fulfilled their magic into him. David opened his eyes but closed again. His body started to limp. Ruby grasped him tightly.

* * *

Few minutes later, they lost their hope. James grinned with an evil chuckle. Granny listened to their conversation again. Emma closed her eyes and held her son tightly. Henry slowly pouted and turned around to cover his face on his birth mother's abdominal. Regina looked up at her family and glanced over at the pixie cut woman.

Snow stared at her lifeless husband on the ground and verbally attacked on James. Archie and Belle gasped at their sight. The brunette mayor widened her eyes and didn't realize that she actually loosed her out in her arms. James didn't see her but screamed after tackling on the ground. Granny raised her eyebrows.

Emma looked up at her mother and pushed her son away toward Regina then ran back to grab her mother. Snow screamed while hitting on James' face. The blonde sheriff tried to grasp the pixie cut woman's arms to get off on the twin clone's body. She finally brought her mother off after struggling with her strength and magic at same time. Snow physically kicked her legs to attack on James' body. Hades looked up at him and flicked his wrist to stop Snow.

The golden-haired woman exhaled after holding her mother in her arms. Snow finally sobbed on her daughter's chest. Ruby and Zelena looked at each other and checked on David's pulse but it stopped in his pulse. Archie looked at Emma and Snow for their confirmation. But they heard the blonde woman's voice.

"Carry David with us. Regina, can you use the persevered spell on him and put him in the box or something?"

"Yes, my love." Regina nodded with a reply. She walked back to them and waved her hand onto David's body. He was persevered with a red glow and floated in the air toward the vase. It finally closed. The brunette mayor held the vase and looked back at her son. Henry walked back to her and opened his backpack. She put it in the backpack and looked up at her lover.

"Thank you, babe."

The brunette woman nodded and looked back at Hades. The God of Underworld stared at James and announced. Granny heard him. James hardly breathed while he was attacking by the crazy pixie cut woman. Snow was still crying. Ruby and Archie got up. Belle froze still.

"Kill him."

"Gladly." The oldest woman obeyed and shot him with a bow. James winced when he was shot by a bow. He finally limped and died. They watched him dying. Hades looked around at them and gestured toward the tunnel. Everyone went silent.

"Off you go. I can't let you stay here. So, you can go now."

"Are you kidding?" Ruby said.

"No. I loathed James. So, you did my favor. Off you go before I change my mind."

"Now, we go!" Granny yelled. Others startled and nodded then ran toward the tunnel. Henry went with Snow. Regina and Emma were behind them. Belle and Ruby were in third. Archie and Granny went last. It left Zelena alone with Hades in the Underworld.

* * *

Finally, Regina, Emma, Henry, Belle, Archie, Snow, Ruby and Granny entered the destination. They turned around and saw the tunnel vanishing. Henry looked up at the sky and it was a little dark. Regina and Emma heard the noises around them. Granny set her weapon to be ready. Ruby sniffed and spoke lightly.

"It's my land."

"What do you mean by that?" Archie asked.

"We are in my woods. It's Enchanted Forest."

Snow wiped her tears and looked back at her best friend with a confirmation. The brunette waitress nodded at her and looked over at her grandmother. Granny sniffed and mumbled. Others went panicked except Regina.

"Yes, you are right, my child. It is my woods too. We better hurry before it gets dark."

"Why is that?"

"We would get killed." Regina explained. Emma looked at her brunette lover and gasped. Ruby nodded at the brunette mayor and sniffed again. Henry got closer to his moms and went frightening.

"Let's go find a place for a sleep." Granny said. Others nodded rapidly and ran to follow Ruby on the trail.

* * *

**A/N: Ohhh! Please give a review!  
**


	13. Chapter 12: Ruby's Wronged Fantasy

**A/N: This chapter has an explicit. I wrote a title - Wronged Fantasy because she had a familiar dream when she came in her time. I didn't write it as a sexual explicit, for your information. I'm sorry if you think that way. Enjoy it and please read 'The Family Stone' as your bonus chapter as an updated chapter seven. **

* * *

**Chapter 12: Ruby's Wronged Fantasy**

Through several trails in the forest, they ran out of their breath. Ruby finally stopped and heard something rambling through the fog. Others looked around for their safety with their weapons but they cornered Henry inside their huddle like the football team discussing on the game strategy on the field. Granny held her crossbow in the midair while listening to the sound and spoke lightly.

"Ruby, did you hear something?"

"Yes, I did. But I didn't catch the smell or anything else." The brunette waitress answered while looking over at her grandmother who was worrying about their safety in the forest. Only two people knew their forest because they had been through together for years, well it was the centuries.

Snow swallowed a lump in her throat while searching for something to aim away with her bow and arrows. It left Archie and Belle to panic over everything while holding the brown-haired boy's hands. Emma and Regina powered up with their magic to shield them for the protection while on the attack beside Ruby and Granny. They decided to take a slow walk through the trail that Ruby led them to their place for the rest.

The rambling got loud by rattling the branches. It made Ruby looking up at the tallest trees and halted them on their way. Granny glanced over at her with a furrowed look. She hushed them and pointed it up toward the sounds from above. Others slowed on their gazing to the forests above their head.

It was the red eyes everywhere on the midair. They were clinging to the bark and growled at them. It was the dark and black demons. Belle noticed them right away and tried to find Ruby's shirt with her free hand. The sounds got closer and Granny aimed away to the eye level to her eyes. It was a little bit huge but a dark demon with weird legs.

"It is the Hollows. They can eat the flesh ones." The brunette librarian stumbled in her talk while seeing the demon come closer to them. Snow teamed up with Granny to help aim their arrows toward the demons.

"What are the flesh ones?" Archie asked while panicking away. Regina fired her fireballs away at them. Henry released his hands and closed his eyes with his hands. He was standing there while others were fighting against the Hallows except Belle and Archie lunging at each other like the scared cats.

"Eyes." Ruby mentioned while flashing her fangs toward the demons. It caused Archie and Henry to whimper. Emma cleared her throat while looking back at her son and beamed away to protect Henry that no one touches him with any injury. Regina knew that it was a light magic to cover their son and thanked that she had her on her side then continued to fight with the demons from the above. Snow searched on them while gripping the arrows then aimed away.

Belle swallowed a lump in her throat and looked back at the brown-haired boy who was closing his eyes with his hands. She had an idea and ran back to him. Archie was protecting him at all times and demanded to help others to see the demons behind their back. Others understood his actions by aiming their weapons toward the demons before finishing their fight.

The demons kept growling while facing them with their legs to attack on them. Granny aimed her best shot on the chest of the demons. It faded away through their chest. It caused her to be confused when it was not working at this time after aiming away with an arrow. The brunette librarian grabbed Henry's backpack and dug inside until she found a journal. She exclaimed by opening the book and searched for a clue or answer.

Others got exhausted by fighting them away with their weapons. They wanted it to end and get some rest before they search for another tunnel. Ruby hopped everywhere to attack them with her verbal attacks. Emma didn't know if it was impressive for her to see her good friend to fight against them.

* * *

Few minutes later, Belle found an answer and fisted in the air. Archie glanced over her and asked. Henry kept closing his eyes while crouching down on the ground. Regina and Emma noticed him right away and looked at each other with their confused looks. Snow and Granny tried to shake them off on their backs while aiming with many arrows that they could use it on repeat.

"You all have to aim on their mouth. It would kill them right away. If you aimed toward their chest, they have no heart inside them."

"What the heck?" Emma responded after listening to Belle's statement about the Hollows. Belle looked down through the pages and glanced over at Ruby who was attacking with her claws. She was proud of her but at this time, she focused on the unsaid answers. Regina was a little relieved that Belle was on their team to fight against the chaos they already had in their town.

Snow and Granny obeyed then aimed for their mouth with the arrows. Belle gasped after finding a last answer to the aims for their mouth. Others hurried themselves to group themselves again to corner Henry. The brunette waitress looked back at Belle and continued.

"Belle! We don't have a time to tell a story. Tell us what it was!" It was a scream after preaching toward the brunette librarian. Regina rolled her eyes while mumbling. It made Emma feel depressed that she wanted her dad to fight against the demons that they kept fighting. It made her thought that if her dad was being alive and kept fighting the demons that she caused but it was not her fault.

"The Hollows are made of Dark Magic. It was Rumple and Cora's plans along. They could return if they made a spell on them. We have to go for a safe place so they couldn't find us."

"Right. Ruby, go get us to safe haven!" Archie shouted. The brunette waitress nodded after clawed onto them. They moved quickly on their trail. Granny stayed behind and moved closer to them quickly. The Hollows roared and floated in the air to catch them. Regina threw her fireballs and ran faster. Emma gathered her son by lifting him with her arms and ran for her life. Henry screamed when he saw one of them. Snow aimed away after hearing her grandson's scream.

* * *

Finally, they arrived at the safe haven. Granny searched for a sign of the Hollows. They ran faster than them moving in the air. Ruby unlocked the door and led them to the living room. Henry hardly breathed after sitting on the couch. Regina was staying outside to help Granny. Emma looked back at Belle and continued.

"Are we safe enough to stay away from the Hollows?"

"Well, if we stay more longer then it would be worse if they come closer to one of us." Belle replied quickly. Snow and Archie returned from rummaging through the kitchen for drinks and food. Ruby was lucky that she knew her secret stash since her old days being a werewolf. They stayed behind.

Regina and Granny came in after closing the door. Henry looked over his shoulder to see his mom. The brunette mayor smiled at him and walked toward him to give a kiss on his forehead. Emma ate a small snack and drank a little water. Ruby gathered the blankets from the closet and brought them to them in the living room so they could stay there in one place. Granny decided to retire early. Archie looked through the windows and spoke lightly.

"So, what about the Hollows? What are we doing with them?"

"Well, if one of them catch you, it would cause someone to have some fantasy." The brunette librarian explained with a shrug. It left Snow to glance over at Regina who was confused. Henry started to get sleepy and decided to sleep on his mom's lap. Emma smiled at her son and kissed on his forehead while running her left hand through his brown hair.

"What kind of fantasy are you talking about?" Regina asked while raising her eyebrows at Belle. Others looked back at her. Ruby sat down on the floor and gathered herself to eat some bread while listening to their conversation. Archie looked out through the window and made sure if the sign was still there.

"Lust, Greed, Wrath and Envy. But one of those fantasy would cause you to imagine yourself with someone that you really desired to have them. It's sort of magic spell on you."

"So, how long does it will last?" The blonde sheriff informed her right away while looking up at Regina who was standing beside her. Snow was staring at the blank wall and dozed off about her husband who was in the preserved spell. Belle sighed and looked back at her with her tilt of head.

"It will last them 30 minutes but it would scar you most than you just imagine."

"How come?" The redhead psychologist asked with his furrowed brows. Ruby nodded with a shrug. The brunette mayor slowly sat down and moved closer to her loves. Emma raised her right arm to embrace Regina in her snuggles.

"You will be granted if you are scarred from seeing something wrong in your fantasy and it will get you confused about your life. Well, you are a psychologist and you help people who would get depressed in their life like Reverse Psychology or Multiple Personality Disorder." Belle explained. Archie finally understood and spoke lightly.

"Like you see something in your head and it might cause you to have some trauma sometimes but it is not often to receive that disorder. But, no offense to Regina, we have spilt personalities in two worlds – Storybrooke and Enchanted Forest. We would be granted if we have it already in our two different time periods."

"Wait a minute. Regina casted a curse to transfer through my world. Those people are like the ordinary people in the universe like me. But the problem is how is it possible if you have split personality disorder when you are here in Storybrooke but not in Enchanted Forest?" Emma commented.

"Too many questions." Ruby mumbled under her breath. Others looked at the blonde sheriff who was explaining her valid point. Regina opened her mouth but closed it right away. Archie nodded with some thoughts. Belle narrowed her eyes and thought of herself with a reply.

"I remembered my time being as Lacey. I used to have a split personality disorder. Hey, did you remember the town line where one of the dwarf crossed and he forgot who he was. I'm not sure if it helps you to understand what it was like to have that disorder."

"Not like that. You forgot who you were. I mean, did you remember who you were in Enchanted Forest? You acted like them. For my world, you acted like someone else. Do you get what I'm going with?" The golden-haired woman fidgeted her hands while asking them. Regina understood and continued.

"Oh yes. I used to be Evil Queen that day. I was not same as I am right now. It's tackier than you all thought that I was her. Like you have two sides – Yin and Yang or Good and Bad. Something like that."

"That's exactly the answer I searched. So, you already did some good deeds back in Enchanted Forest, did you?"

"Well, exactly no." Ruby said.

"Why was that?" Emma asked her best friend. Others looked at her. The brunette waitress scratched her scalp with a chuckle then continued.

"Well, I'm a werewolf at night and human at day. We did bad deed back in there but we did good deeds in Storybrooke. That's the exactly of the opposite side that we were doing. We did some of them to cause our personality to alter toward our deeds."

"Bingo." The blonde sheriff threw her hands in the air after exclaiming with a bang. Ruby nodded after understanding what the fantasies were about and spoke lightly.

"I understood now. The Hollows are supposed to make us think that we did bad deeds in our time. We are still doing the good deeds while we are there. They try to mess our minds up with their spells."

"It's an exact answer we've been searching for. That's why they are here to get our minds to mess it up. I think it's Rumple's doing." Emma explained. Regina gasped and answered.

"No. I didn't technically cast a curse. Rumpelstiltskin gave me his curse to cast it because it was his curse to make us to have them in the other world. It made sense. That's why he wanted us to see our other side."

It left them to the silence in the room. No one wanted to say something after thinking that it was a trap for them to be stuck in the game. Henry yawned and shifted his head a little bit but still sleeping.

Everyone felt tired toward fighting against the chaos in weeks and they wanted to go home in a peace. Finally, they arranged the watch while others were sleeping. Snow and Granny were the first people who were awake on the watch until few hours, they switched to Ruby and Archie for the morning shift.

The sun was peeking through the window, everyone still slept and Ruby was outside to check the perimeters around the cabin like she knew a map on her back of a hand. Archie kept his eyes open for something but felt hungry.

* * *

Few minutes later, Ruby returned from investigating on the cabin and heard a twig from the forest then turned around to guard herself before running back to the front porch. It creaked again. She opened her mouth but shut out by Emma's hand and heard her voice.

"Sh. Walk slowly on the backward."

The brunette waitress slowly nodded and did so as she told her to do. The ladies heard their breath very clearly. The blonde sheriff looked around at herself and finally reached the door then pushed her out inside the cabin. She indicated Archie to get inside and he nodded slowly then walked slowly. Emma kept her eyes open for the first attack but heard a twig and creak at same time.

She finally got inside and closed the door behind her. Regina was there and conjured a lock spell. Emma nodded at her and used the protection spell and invisible spell at same time. Everyone woke up after hearing the lock clicking on the door. Snow was confused and finally used her voice.

"What's going on?"

"Something is out there." Ruby complied while staring at the blonde sheriff. Regina checked her injuries as Emma held her in her arms. Henry finally brought the breakfast to them. Granny told them to dig it out before going on their way.

They went to grab it quickly. Archie looked through the window and searched for something to appear but it was not there. He sighed and turned around to eat a pancake. Belle was sitting across from him and ate it with her polite etiquette then looked up at him with a smile.

Her smile went faltering when she saw something behind the redhead psychologist and slowly moved her index finger up to point it behind him. Archie went confused when he was glancing over at the brunette librarian then turned around to see it and started to scream.

* * *

Outside, it was roaming over the cabin and peeked on the window to haunt them. Emma looked up when she heard the scream and ran toward them then saw them. A growl was just starting to roar through the window. She turned around and continued.

"Get out of here! Go! Go!"

It left everyone to run together for getting out of the cabin. They looked at the shape of a person behind them and ran through the wood. Emma conjured them out of the woods and landed them on the open-field. They fell over everywhere and groaned.

Ruby shot up and looked around herself. Belle and Archie slowly got up. Henry crawled toward his moms. Regina opened her arms to get her son in her embrace. Emma checked on Snow and Granny if they are ok.

Finally, they were safe but the shape of a person appeared by the woods. The eyes were glowing in a yellow color. Her growl was louder than the last time, they heard it in the cabin.

Granny and Snow went in front to get settled for their target. Ruby gathered them and searched for a haven. Emma indicated Belle and Archie to grab Henry and run to get safe. Regina stayed behind to protect them. The brunette waitress decided to join others for their safety. The blonde sheriff stayed to help her lover.

The shape of a person shifted her shape into a werewolf. It left the oldest woman with a crossbow to gape at it and spoke lightly.

"It look like Ruby."

"No!" Snow said while gripping her bow tightly and stared at the creature then let her arrow go through it. Everyone gasped when the arrow was not in the depth of the creature and it was just healing very quickly after the hit. Regina and Emma looked at each other with a nod and went ahead to use their magic through the creature.

They conjured their spell and it went ping. It didn't work. The werewolf growled and came closer to them. Her wound was healing immediately and it was very clear to see no scars. The blonde sheriff yelled at them to stay back. Snow tried to hit again but it was useless. The werewolf started to run toward them. Regina conjured them out of the open field and landed them by Belle, Henry and Archie who were looking down at them. Ruby was missing in that group.

Granny got up after crashing on the ground and looked around themselves until she realized that her granddaughter was not there. She opened her wonders and asked them right away. Others looked at each other and shrugged. Henry went to embrace his moms. The ladies opened their arms to their son and hugged tightly. Snow blinked several times and stretched her neck when she hit a wrong place on her neck.

"Where is Ruby?"

"I don't know. We just got here very quickly after getting Ruby's instruction." Archie answered. Belle looked around herself and found that they were in different place but realized every furniture at the moment. The brunette librarian walked around to check everything in the place and spoke lightly.

"I know this place."

"Who owns this place?" The pixie cut woman asked with her curiosity. Belle looked back at them and answered in one word. It was a name that they already knew. Everyone just stood there and froze when the brunette librarian announced his name.

_**"Rumpelstiltskin."**_

* * *

"How did you know this place is his?" Granny was inquiring with her raised eyebrows. She indicated to the larger frame behind the oldest woman with a crossbow. Others turned around to see Mr. Gold in a scaly skin like alligator with beach waves. He was very sinister and his smile was very mischievously.

"Why did Ruby lead you to here? Even though, Regina got us here too."

"I don't know, Emma. I'm not sure why she did it. Back to the point, who was that shapeshifter?"

"I wish I knew." Regina retorted while caressing her lover's back with her left hand. Her right hand was still gripping on her son's shoulder to stay closer to her. Snow walked to the chair and sat down with a sigh. Granny nodded to agree with Regina's comment and searched for a chair to sit down.

Emma looked down at the floor and figured it out in her head while feeling a touch from her lover. The brown-haired boy looked up at his blonde mother and continued. Others were still mingling through the room. Belle was checking on everything that she owned in the past.

"Want to use Ben's journal for an answer?"

"Sure. Come on with me." The golden-haired woman nodded at him and held her hand up in the air for her son to hold on with her. Regina kissed on her cheek and walked back to Belle for more questions about the magic and weapons.

Others went in silence with no words. They just got worried about their life that got in danger since the beginning of the chaos. In their mind, they just got honest with themselves and they didn't think about their life that they got themselves in a game which Rumpelstiltskin, Cora and Captain Hook.

It caused the problems that they didn't figure it out why the three people just wanted to destroy their life in the game or just kill them off with a big sword in a way. Some of their minds drifted off when it happened to the conversation they heard from few women who mentioned about magic and the shapeshifter.

To Regina, she has been suspecting on her mother's motives through the game that she went through beside her friends and her family included those idiots – The Charming parents or just simply said 'Emma's parents'.

She was frustrated when it came to her mother's tortures and everything affected her to remember her childhood memories. Regina looked down at her hands while she was focusing on the questions toward Belle. The brunette librarian was just happy to help her out with the list of questions she could do her best to remember from the books.

* * *

On the other side of the brunette mayor, Emma was researching through Ben's journal that Henry gave her away and she was searching for something to help her out to defend the shapeshifter.

By the while, the brown-haired boy pulled out his tunnel map and gasped when it came into a life to glow on the map. It changed the tunnels from Storybrooke to Enchanted Forest. He looked over his shoulder to see his moms being frustrating women and others in their silence then back to his map.

Henry searched for a connection that it guided him to find themselves surrounding the forest like they escaped from the shapeshifter. He touched on the area where they were locating themselves and looked around to find a safe haven or get out of Enchanted Forest using the portal like they did several times.

It settled in few minutes later, Emma found an answer to everything they wanted to defend the shapeshifter. It started to build her confidence through a fight against what they already had been struggling to get out of everything.

"I got it! I got it!"

Everyone looked up at her with their perplexed looks. The blonde sheriff stood up from the chair and read the entry. She was constantly reading until she found it and continued speaking loudly.

"To defend the shapeshifter, you should get your fears to face it and it will be easier if you do. When you get your fears out in the open, you should find a weakness in them and they will die within few minutes. But I give you a clue for now before you start to defend the shapeshifter."

"Fears? Is it impossible to beat them out?" Snow said. Archie raised his eyebrows at the pixie cut woman. He rolled his eyes and knew the answer because he was a therapist or psychologist then answered her question.

"Hello to you? I'm here to counsel you with your fears. I think I'm an answer to that clue."

"Hey Archie, we haven't had a clue yet and you better be quiet or I'm going to get you out of this place then leave you with those shapeshifters." Granny spoke louder with her raised eyebrows. It made the redheaded man to gulp and shrink himself in a small space.

Emma furrowed her brows and shook her head then came back to the journal for a clue. Henry got up and walked to his mom for his curiosity. Others looked back at her and waited.

"The clue is you find your weakness inside you and guide them. You have to find an answer to your fear. Last thing is you have to speak louder and they will think that which fate should lead you to be alive or the consequences will suffer."

"We just speak louder on our fears and those crap will find our fate that might be a choice for us to take it away? It is bull-crap." Ruby mentioned with a scoff. Regina sent her glare at the brunette waitress who shrugged her shoulders. The golden-haired woman rolled her eyes at her friend and looked down at the journal then mumbled right away.

"Ruby… how much did you know about your forest? I'm not going to ask you, Granny."

"A lot of times, I wander through the forest since I was little. Granny took me under her wing when I was twelve. That's when I started to explore through the woods and found my love for Billy." The brunette waitress complied with a shrug.

"You wandered through the forest when you were twelve?! Didn't you remind yourself that you should told me long time ago before I start to shoot them with my arrows!?" The oldest woman yelled at her granddaughter. It caused Ruby to be startled by her grandmother.

Everyone looked back and forth at the Lucas women through their argument. Belle tried to intervened their fight but stayed away from them because she was afraid of Ruby's grandmother.

Some of them went slack-jawed. Some were horrified when they saw their fight. Henry sighed then turned around to read the map again. Emma felt a nudge from Regina and glanced over at her lover who was nodding slightly toward them with a glare.

The blonde sheriff furrowed her brows at her and looked back at the Lucas women. She heard the growling voice. Before she started to react, she watched the fight starting to get intense between them and it caused her to realize that they should get themselves to cool down.

"Go get them to separate before it happens in a bad way. And, Henry shouldn't listen to their problems. Emma, I swear, I am going to kill you if you do nothing to leave the Lucas women."

"Oh shoot!" Emma retreated to separate the women from her arms. Ruby was arguing back when Granny was holding herself in a tight posture. It left them speechless when the blonde sheriff put herself between in them and gently pushed Ruby away from the fight. Regina was satisfied that the argument faded away after Emma intervened them.

"Seriously? Calm yourself down. We have a child right here." The brunette mayor explained while indicating at Henry who rolled his eyes. The Lucas women bowed down to the floor and Emma shook her head with a clap of her hands.

"Where were we to this point?" The blonde sheriff asked. Belle informed her when she left off with Ben's clue and Emma nodded with a statement.

"So Ruby, I guess that you have to find your fears in your weakness and spit it out."

"Is it supposed to work that way?" Snow asked with a perplexed face at her daughter. The blonde sheriff sighed and walked back to the journal which it was placed on her lover's hand. She read it right away and continued.

"To face the shapeshifter, you have to declare it out loudly."

"That's all?" Granny questioned with her confused look. Emma nodded and looked through the entry until her eyes widened. It was torn in a half piece of a paper. Well, it was ripped off and the blonde sheriff decided to shake it out of the journal. She looked around to see a missing paper everywhere and her head started to spin faster.

"What's wrong?" Regina complied while staring at her lover's frazzled head. Henry was perplexed about his golden-haired mother and glanced over at the brunette mayor with the furrowed brows. Emma finally looked up at her then continued.

"It is ripped off on the paper. It was a missing piece to link with the instruction or clue. I think it fell out of the journal when I opened it."

"Oh Holy Moly!" Archie spotted the shapeshifter to appear in the view. Everyone turned around to look at the redheaded man and came behind him to see what happened outside since they got there in Rumpelstiltskin's castle. Belle gasped and answered quickly.

"The shapeshifter is part of the werewolves' ability to shift the shapes but the Dark Ones can shift anything to be a look-alike."

Granny and Ruby exchanged their glances at each other. They just found out that they could shape-shifting themselves once they were werewolves. But they went unsure about their abilities that could help them out with their defensive skills. It was in their logical minds and they came back to them with their straight looks. Snow caught their faces and opened up.

"What's going on with your poker faces today?"

"Well, we are not sure if we could have our abilities to shape-shift ourselves. You know… we are werewolves in the past." The brunette waitress retorted with a concerned look. The oldest woman nodded with her agreement on Ruby's comment and looked out in the window where Archie found them.

"So, what are we doing right now? What is your plan to do?" Henry asked with his curiosity. Emma looked down at her son with a thoughtful look. Regina was worried about herself because she didn't feel comfortable with her magic since she was once Evil Queen. She looked out in the window and waited. The golden-haired woman looked around in the room and tapped her boot on the floor.

"Ruby and Granny, why not you try it tonight when the shape-shifters are not around us?"

"It's not a bad idea… But who will take over the watch tonight?" Belle asked while studying on the new creatures. The golden-haired woman sighed and raised her hand while looking around herself then continued.

"Belle, can you toss any books that we could research before getting in an action? It could help us to understand what we approach today."

* * *

The brunette librarian nodded then turned around to walk away. Archie flicked his eyes at the group and Belle then made his decision to join her with a sprint. It sent Henry to shake his head and analyze through the map of the Enchanted Forest. He put his finger on Mr. Gold's castle and searched for an easy way out of this place then moved in a wiggling action.

Henry looked over on Ben's journal that has been opened since his blonde mother was deeply focusing on the entry and grabbed it quickly then skimmed through those entries. There were several missing pages in the bottom of the journal and he kept skimming through it until he found an exact entry that was talking about Rumpelstiltskin's castle.

The brown-haired boy was thrilled on his discovery and kept reading it while others bickered about the night-watch. His idea showed up in his head, it was saying 'Explore through the castle like the tunnels.' He looked over his shoulder and others didn't notice his presence. Henry swiftly collected them in his backpack and sneaked out of the room. He was very careful to see Belle and Archie bickering through the book in the other room that was nearby.

He tip-toed away and looked over his shoulder that the room was a little out of the sight. Henry smiled at himself and ran quicker to get inside the Great Hall. He put the map out of his bag and searched for an answer on the map. It glowed brighter and quickly changed to the map of the castle. He mentally fisted in the air and spotted the red dot on the Great Hall. It meant that he was here in that area and looked through the doors of the map.

Beside searching for wherever, his family and friends were the blue dot on the map as well. Henry was satisfied that they were in two places that they can communicate through the rooms but hoped that they didn't find him when he escaped from their conversation. It put his idea in his head when he grabbed the journal and read the entry that he found it.

_**Follow the footsteps and it guides you  
to the secret chamber  
that is nowhere to be discovered.  
Be careful.**_

_**-Ben-**_

Henry furrowed his brows at the words and put away in his bag. He swiftly widened the map to look at it. The glow of the footsteps was getting brighter. It made him smile and followed it on the way. He closed the map quickly and ran immediately to chase the footsteps away. He didn't know that the blue dots were spreading quickly outside the room where they huddled inside.

* * *

Across the room, Regina was quiet while looking out through the window. Snow bickered with her daughter for agreeing on the night-watch. Ruby and Granny were discussing on their own about shape-shifting. It left Archie and Belle to show up and show everybody that they discovered the information.

At the first, the brunette mayor turned around to hear the footsteps from the entrance and noticed her son being vanished. Few seconds later, she began panicking as her eyes guided herself to search for Henry and shouted loudly.

"Where is Henry!?"

Emma slowly reacted to her lover's pledging yell and she immediately swung her head to search for him in the room. Granny swore that she saw Emma's head being 360 and decided to help them out to search for him. Ruby used her special skills, that was the scent-guiding and she sniffed Henry's natural scent. The brunette waitress continued.

"I found his scent and follow me."

Others quickly followed and forgot about the shape-shifters. Belle carried the books with herself and walked beside Ruby who was following the scent. Regina started to get worried about her son's presence. Emma was calm at this time and trusted her best friend in Ruby's presence. She knew that they would find him at this time and kept chasing after her who was running.

* * *

Meanwhile, Henry followed the footsteps quickly after guiding himself into the enormous room which it was the ballroom. He looked on the map for a moment and he was finally here to end his travels. It caused him to confuse with his place in the ballroom. The room was very luxury and golds everywhere. He was almost close to the middle of the room and looked around himself. It was a dark room with no lights.

The brown-haired boy collected the journal and read through the entry. He hardly saw the words on the paper and decided to use the flashlight to beam over the paper. His eyes followed the texts that Ben wrote a long time ago.

_**You found the location.  
Now, I give you a clue and search for it.**_

_**What are the two worlds colliding through?**_

_**Or what did you see in yourself?**_

_**Good luck, Ben.**_

It caused him to think over and over again. He shut the journal and put back in his bag. His flashlight beamed toward the mirrors on the walls. The light was reflecting to other mirrors. It gave him an idea and he grinned.

Henry ran to the mirror and searched for the shift or something that could beam to another mirror. It was an answer that the light would get anybody to the spot that they could discover in the mirror ballroom. He raked his hand on the mirror to find a lever or something that helped him to modify the mirror quickly. Until, the sounds were closer and the brown-haired boy snapped his head to see few people coming in the room.

* * *

He was out of his luck and beamed the flashlight over at them. Regina and Emma covered their hands on their eyes and squinted. Archie and others did too but Belle walked forward to take a look around in the room and continued.

"It's a mirror ballroom."

"Is it?" Granny asked toward the brunette librarian who was nodding in a confirmation. Ruby took her time to breathe properly and stared at the brown-haired boy who was busted. The golden-haired sheriff briskly walked to her son and continued.

"What the heck did you think!?"

"Sorry, ma. I just wanted to explore and I found it." Henry cornered himself between the mirrors. Regina put her hand on the blonde woman's shoulder and continued.

"We will talk about it later. So, what have you found?"

"I found it through the map and please help me find a lever or something behind the mirror. I think the light is reflecting through the mirrors. Maybe we could discover that the light is guiding us to the place we could get out of this place." The brown-haired explained with a small smile. The brown-haired woman caught it in her interest and looked over at them who were curious about his approach to the way. Emma nodded at herself and quickly helped him to search for a shift.

She slowly touched on the base of the mirror and felt a small lever in the bottom of the frame. Emma looked up at Regina who was staring at her with the flashlight and replied. Henry was waiting for them to say something about the shifting of the mirrors.

"I found a lever. I think it will work if I shift any direction. Any suggestion?"

"See if it works." The brunette mayor answered with a nod toward her son who was smiling. The blonde woman nodded and looked down at her hands that held the lever then pushed it to shift in 45 degrees. Henry saw the light almost reflecting toward their area and instructed the angle toward his blonde mother. Regina looked up at the ceiling and saw the light through the moonlight. She found it to be in awe.

Emma finally got to the angle where she put the mirror in a right direction and got out of the area with Regina. Henry followed the light from the mirror and guided it to another mirror then continued.

"We have to shift another mirrors as well until it guides us to the place that will beam in one place."

Others agreed and scattered themselves to get behind the mirror. Henry returned to his former spot where he stood in the middle of the room and gave some directions. Emma nodded at him and returned back to second mirror. They watched the light beaming against the mirror to others. He turned around twice to find the light again. Some of them pushed the levers and others had to use their hands to shift the mirrors because the levers were missing or broken.

It took them long time to finish it because the ballroom was full of the mirrors. The moonlight was still beaming through the area. Regina looked up at the ceiling and saw the moonlight that started to get dimmed and hollered.

"The light is dimming. We have to hurry it up." Others looked at each other and quickly ran toward another mirrors to make a shift in a haste. Henry looked up at the ceiling and quickly thought of Ben's journal then searched through it to find an answer. He missed a memo and cried.

_**Once you see the moonlight,  
it will dim slowly  
if you are taking your time to shift the mirrors.**_

_**Don't take a time and do it faster  
before you get no light  
until the thirty-one days of month.**_

_**Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!**_

_**-Ben-**_

It caused the brown-haired boy to react quickly and shut his book then put it away in his bag. He looked up at everybody who didn't say anything but they froze for a second. Belle gasped quickly and replied.

"Today is October 31st. Next month is November but there are no 31st on that month until December."

"Hell to the no." Granny yelled and Henry looked up at the celling again to see the light starting to dim then shouted over at Archie who was nodding and shifted quickly with Ruby's help. They finished their part and ran to other mirror. Regina was the next to shift it on her fourth mirror and the light quickly beamed to Belle's mirror.

They hurried it up with several helps from each other and ran to others. The light quickly caught the reflecting and Henry followed it quickly until several mirrors were left. Emma hardly breathed when she ran over to the eleventh mirror and heard her son's direction. She pushed the mirror in a shift on her left and looked up at Snow who was waiting for her cue with the twelfth mirror.

Granny stepped away to help the blonde sheriff to shift harder until the beam was reflecting back to the twelfth mirror which it was a last one. Regina watched the moonlight starting to get dim in a small way. Henry caught the light quickly when it was almost reflecting from the 12th mirror and guided him to the spot where they would get out.

He jogged to the area that was familiar to himself. He got closer and saw the see-through glass floor with a reply. Others heard him and walked quickly before the light faded away. Emma stared behind her son and smiled.

"I found it! Hurry it up!"

They didn't have a time to discuss how to get through the see-through glass floor. Regina decided to throw the fireball through it and it did break in the pieces. Others dug the pieces out with the shovels. Emma looked up above herself and saw the light starting to get small then waved her hand to fasten their shovels and cleared it right away.

There were the stairs below. Henry went inside quickly before one of his mom caught his arm. Others shook their heads and quickly followed. Emma sighed and ran after them. The brown-haired boy found himself in the largely area and stopped himself. Behind him, they pushed over each other's back and halted quickly. He slowly pointed it over at the area and whispered.

"It's a tunnel."

"It's great!" Emma responded with a smile until it faltered. The shape-shifter appeared in front of them and it was the duplicated Ruby. It caused them to gulp several times. The brunette waitress blinked several times and gasped. Belle grasped Snow's arms and tried to hide herself away. The blonde sheriff pushed her son behind her back and gripped Regina's hand to pull her to be closer with their son.

The duplicated Ruby was growling at them and moved slowly to approach them. Granny aimed away with her crossbow. It panged through her and the roar sent them to scream. Archie ran with his imagination of the sword in his hands. Several of the others shouted after him and watched him going through the duplicated Ruby's body.

It was a shape-shifter again and it growled at the redheaded man who was imagining his sword through it but he failed. Archie gulped and screamed then ran forward until he was not being seen in their sight. Snow and Granny bowed their heads then aimed their arrows together. Emma went horrified when she saw Archie going through it. Henry closed his eyes with his brunette mother's hands and covered his hands on his ears.

Others growled again. Ruby halted them and decided to shift herself in a werewolf. She turned into a red-orange wolf. Her eyes went yellow and her fangs started to show. The sound of a growl sent others to feel a chill.

The brunette waitress got her start to attack the duplicated Ruby in a fight. Emma waved her magic to shield themselves in a bubble. Regina was impressive with her lover's magic and helped her to regain the energy. The blonde sheriff told them to move while they were fighting. Others nodded rapidly and followed her footsteps while watching Ruby fighting with the duplicated Ruby.

* * *

Few minutes later, they finally got out of their fighting space and some of them decided to search for Archie. Henry and Belle were the first to run away. Regina stayed behind with them too. It left Granny, Snow and Emma to stay for Ruby. They watched their duel between their paws. The pixie cut woman shut one eye and tried to target it with her bow. Granny did same thing. The blonde woman searched for a specific weakness through the duplicated Ruby.

Ruby shouted over her mental connection with her grandmother. The oldest woman nodded at her granddaughter and explained once again. Others were curious on their duel and paid attention to Ruby's paws to attack on others.

"We have to target her weakness. I think it's linked to each other."

"I wish we have Belle and she could explain it better with that one." The blonde sheriff replied with a neutral face. Snow concurred while targeting at her best friend's duplicated one and knew her weakness, it was a heart. In her mind, she didn't want to lose her best friend and also didn't want to see her die in her hands.

Granny was an expert in that kind of the bows and finally found her target then aimed it away. It caused the noise to break it out in their fight. Ruby was bleeding everywhere that the duplicated Ruby scratched and dueled her up. Emma winced at seeing the blood and tried to shout for her encouragement.

The pixie cut woman finally aimed away twice through the duplicated Ruby's heart. It exploded right away after receiving the arrow. Ruby finally loosed her grip against the shape-shifter and fell on the floor after shifting back to the human form. Snow ran after her and looked up at her daughter with no question. Emma conjured them away to be with others in the end of the tunnel.

* * *

**A/N: How did Ruby appear after going missing from Henry, Belle and Archie as a group? That's your next mystery. You have ten chapters left in this story.  
**

**Please review. **


End file.
